Darkness Within
by VFSNAKE
Summary: Author’s Note: I don’t own any of the Inuyasha characters. In this story Naraku is finally dead, Kikyo is somewhere else, and Kohaku is missing What’s more is the jewel is not complete and as Inuyasha and the gang try to rest before setting out to find th
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-No rest for the weary

(A/N: You may have to use your imaginations with the fighting a little. Just so you know.)

(Kaedes village)

It had been a few days since Naraku had been killed in that merciless fight near his castle as everyone had wounds to heal. Kagome had a twisted foot and a sprained arm, Miroku had several cracked ribs and a fractured right arm (though for Sango that was a relief), Sango had been badly cut and was bleeding badly all over despite her demon slaying armor that had protected her from most of the onslaught, Shippo had a received multiple concussion and went in and out of sleep, and Kilala had been pierced through one side and out the other and had to be bandaged completely.

However, those wounds paled in comparison to Inuyashas who had been damaged the most and if it hadn't been for his demon regenerative powers would have died on the battlefield. Inuyasha had suffered three broken ribs each on both sides of his body, internal bleeding as well as external, severe head trauma, and several fractures in different places of his arms and legs. "Ye really pushed yourself this time Inuyasha. Never have your wounds been this severe since ye healed your wounds," said Kaede as she carefully replaced the blood soaked bandages for fresh ones.

"It was...worth it Kaede and...I...I won't have anyone...tell...tell me otherwise," said Inuyasha as he found talking and breathing severely difficult as blood dripped from his mouth and into a round bowl Kaede brought to ensure it didn't stain his clothes.

"I believe ye Inuyasha, but still I feel that you went overboard regardless. There is no excuse for nearly killing ye self when fighting Naraku," said Kaede who finished placing fresh bandages on Inuyashas arm and hands only to find he used it to grab her wrist hard to get her attention.

"Listen to me you...you old hag...(cough)…you weren't their and…have...NO RIGHT to criticize the...the way I fight. I fought with...with everything I...I had and I will do...s...so in every fight...th...that I always have...past...present...and future," said Inuyasha whose eyes Kaede saw were full of fire despite his body looking like it had burned out as he let go of her wrist and started couching up more blood into the bowl then proceed to get up from the ground with the support of Tetsuigia.

Kaede was in shock at Inuyashas words and action, but once she thought about it was no surprise to her that he would try to leave since some of half his wounds had healed. But even then Inuyasha was in no condition to walk much less fight anyone or anything. "Inuyasha I implore ye to sit down and rest more you are in no condition to walk or do anything else," said Kaede as she stopped him at the door.

Inuyasha looked at her with a mean scowl on his face and then in a surprising move shoved her away knocking her down on the ground. "Get away from me you old fool," said Inuyasha in a semi-dark voice whose eyes flashed red for just a second in front of Kaede before they went back to normal as he turned and left the house with Kaede watching in horror.

As Inuyasha walked out of the house he struggled to stay on his feet even with Tetsuigia being used as an extra leg to keep him more stable. Unknown to him Inuyasha was being watched by a several figures hidden carefully in the shadows of the trees where Inuyashas senses were blind to their existence. "Is that the one our master seeks?" said the smallest of the figures as it watched Inuyasha nearly fall onto the ground as he struggled to walk.

"Yes though I don't see why? Do you General?" said the figure to his right in a dark voice.

"Master believes he is strong my Lieutenant. After observing what we saw when he was fighting Naraku I can see why Master would want him around. He will push himself even if dies fighting however, I sense weakness in him that Master will have to correct when we retrieve him," said the General in and even darker voice.

"Everything is prepared General. The false bounty on the half-breeds head is official through out the demon lands until Master calls off the bounty after we retrieve him," said the small figure again.

"Won't the demons we promised to give sacred jewel shards for the half-breed head be disappointed General? If they find out the bounty is false then they will seek to attack us and Master would be most displeased with you," said the Lieutenant cautiously.

"If all goes according to plan their will be no demons to protest about the bounty because the half-breed will have killed them all when they arrive. Remember this is only a test for the half-breed on whether or not he is worthy of my Masters time and converting him into the army being built," said the General as he continued to stare at Inuyasha seriously.

Inuyasha walked towards the woods so he could sit beneath the tree he had been bound to for 50 years. When ever Inuyasha was near the tree he felt his wounds had always healed faster then when he was away from it and sure enough he felt at peace sitting under its branches as the day seemed to slow down just for him. "Finally I heal under my own terms with no distractions from anyone or anything," said Inuyasha as he started to go rest.

The General, Lieutenant, and the small of three figures had moved from their previous position where they could see Inuyasha, but they could see him. "The demons are waiting impatiently General...should we proceed?" said the Lieutenant after receiving a nod from the smaller figure.

"Yes lets proceed with phase one so we can continue to phase two," said the General as he gave a loud snap from his fingers that the demons heard that had been waiting for the single.

Inuyasha also heard the snap and became wide awake when he heard as he leaped from his position and pulled Tetsuigia out from his sheathe ready to fight. At least his mind was ready. His body however, was not as ready or willing to fight as his mind had commanded it to when it touched the ground when he landed. "Damn this...this body," growled Inuyasha as he struggled to stay upright as demons from all directions attacked him with the sacred jewel shards on their mind.

In Kaedes village the sound of an explosion could be heard far away from them as those who could walk outside did to find out what was happening. "Lady Kaede what that explosion?" said Kagome as she limped to the old priestess was already outside before the explosion occurred.

"Ye don't know Kagome, but if I had to guess I would say it was Inuyashas Wind Scar attack., which means only one thing," said Kaede who looked at Kagome with some worry.

Kagome gasped as she realized it too. "Inuyasha in a fight with one or more demons," said Kagome worriedly.

Kagome wanted to run and help Inuyasha, but everyone was too wounded to help him or get their fast enough. "I will try to get their to assist Inuyasha the best I can, but even I believe I will be too late to say him," said Kaede as she got on a nearby horse with her bow and arrow.

Kagome nodded. She wanted to come to, but the horse was only big enough to hold one person on it and doubted it could hold her even if she tried. "Hurry!" said Kagome as Kaede commanded the horse to move as she rode the horse in the direction of the sound of the Wind Scar attack.

Inuyasha however, was no longer near where he was before. He had been on the run slashing with sword and claws at the demons that were bold enough to get close enough "Come one you bastards I still got some strength left," said Inuyasha as he jumped from tree to tree till he landed in a clearing.

The endless lines of demons were that pursued him were relentless in their assault of Inuyasha as they came at him with everything they had. Inuyasha matched their relentlessness with his own as he fought with everything he had and then some, but even as he fought he knew he couldn't keep it up regardless if he wanted to or not. Inuyashas body was so severely damaged that the more he fought the demons the more harm it did to him whether the demons actually hit him or not. "He's starting to get weaker General should we intervene now?" said the smaller of the three.

"Not just yet, but we will pull through after this," said the General whose eyes went from Inuyashas fighting to the shadowy looking figure he just spoke too.

Why his master took HIM into the army was beyond his understanding, but he accepted him as part of the army like all of his soldiers. The Generals glance went from the small one back to Inuyasha who was getting slower by the second even though he had almost killed them all. "DIE ALREADY!" yelled Inuyasha who as he gutted through the last demon in the stomach causing it to fall on the pile of other dead demon Inuyasha had just killed.

Inuyasha then slammed the sword through the demons skull only to twist it sending its blood gushing out all over him. "Very impressive for a half-demon though all that he just did just cost his body a heavy price he may not be able to pay," said the Lieutenant as Inuyasha removed Tetsuigia from the dead demon corpse.

"WHO ELSE WANTS SOME!" yelled a blood covered Inuyasha at the top of his lungs as he started to breath more heavily every second as the adrenaline in his body stopped flowing and the blood that left his mouth did.

Inuyasha then looked around and found no other demons were anywhere close to him as he proceeded to put away Tetsuigia. Only after doing that did he start to collapse on the ground as his wounds reopened even worse then before. The General left his perch on the trees high up and landed on the ground in front of a now unconscious Inuyasha. "Excellent. Phase one is complete. Now we shall proceed to phase two," said the General with a wicked smile behind his armor plating that covered his face.

"So strong yet at same time he also just as weak. Not surprising I guess considering that he is part demon. But then again no matter what regardless he is still...only human," said the Lieutenant with a serious look on his face as the General picked up the dying body of Inuyasha and carried him away from the battlefield before Kaede could get their as the last of them in the shadows threw powder down on the battle field that would mask their presence as they left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Stories with in Mysteries

Some time later Kaede had arrived back at the village to tell the others the horror that awaited her when she followed the trail of demon blood and corpses that lead her to the biggest pile of dead demons she had ever seen in all her life. When they heard what she had to say from what she had seen Kagome and the others feared the worse. "Was his sword still with lady Kaede?" said Miroku whose wounds had improved since the final battle with Naraku.

"Inuyasha must still have Tetsuigia because it was not around when ye looked for him amongst the pile of dead demons," said Kaede as she tended to Sango's wounds.

"What I don't get is why so many demons attacked Inuyasha and not us since we have the majority of the sacred jewel?" said Kagome worriedly.

"What ever the reason never have I seen in all my years as a priestess so many demons killed in such manners considering the shape Inuyashas body was in," said Kaede as she replaced the bandages on Sango's neck with fresh ones.

"Such fighting would only hurt Inuyashas body further then it already is now so where ever he is it's hopefully some place safe where he can heal," said Miroku

"I don't know Miroku I have a bad feeling about this," said Kagome worriedly thinking about Inuyasha as Kilala jumped on her lap in her little cat form and meowed at her with concerns of her own.

(Weeks later after they healed)

They had traveled for what seemed to them like years when in fact several weeks going on a month searching for Inuyasha and occasionally any jewel shards they could find. They found two or three jewel shards on their journey, but not Inuyasha who seemed to have disappeared out of thin air since they couldn't find his scent with either Shippo or Kilala. When it started getting to become nightfall they stumbled upon a small city that had not been touched by demons and felt it was the best place to stay for the night.

Fortunately, for them they had just enough money saved up to stay at a very large (and expensive) Inn in the city. Since the policy of the Inn was that monks didn't have to pay since they were considered holy men and should have to pay, the expense went down a considerable amount. "Isn't this nice that as a holy man we don't have to pay so much?" said Miroku with a smile on his face. "I'm surprised they didn't question you about you in fact being a holy man, "said Sango who hit in the head with her boomerang creating a small, but noticeable bump.

They had also concealed Kilala and Shippo from sight to lessen the expenses for those two as well. As they walked to their rooms with the Inn keeper they heard words being spoken from a room to the right of them that was partially open and stopped to hear. "What? Are you saying the General wiped out half of that entire demon army in the regions to the south of here all by himself with just his sword? Impossible!" said the first voice they heard.

"No it's true I tell you. A shinobi was delivering a message to my Lord in that region when he was over their and saw the battle and reported it to him. I was by my Lords side when the shinobi reported it to my master," said the second voice that clearly sounded older then the first.

"Who is this General?" said the first voice.

"I do not know. But rumors have been flying like wild fire about him for weeks now. It is said he serves a master who powers are either equal or greater to his. Another rumor I've heard is that his armies have been undefeated in combat since he took the rank of General," said the second older voice.

"Undefeated! In how many battles?" said the first voice.

"Some say sixty while others say over one hundred battles," said the second voice.

"No one could go through that many battles in such a short time," said the first voice

"Apparently this General can because of the power that he wields," said the second voice who noticed the door was slightly open and then shut so no one could hear them talk anymore.

Picking up where they had left off with the Inn Keeper they were lead to a nice sized room where they could all stay in their respectable sides (Sango glares at Miroku to behave himself). "I hope you enjoy your stay here for the night," said the Inn Keeper who bowed and slid the door shut when they all entered.

Miroku nodded to the Inn Keeper just before the door shut all the way. "Kagome what do you make of this General?" said Sango as she put her boomerang down and took Kilala out of her concealed spot under the back of her shirt that no one saw when she was caring her boomerang.

"I don't know really? Who ever he is he must be strong and possibly has jewel shards in him to give him the power he needs to win his battles," said Kagome as she strayed from the thoughts of the jewels to Inuyasha.

Shippo popped out behind Miroku's middle back now that it was alright to be let out. "I say this General had something to do with Inuyashas disappearance," said Shippo who found this General to be pretty suspicious in his own opinion.

"It is possible that this General has in fact kidnapped Inuyasha and could be worth investigating. Even if he didn't we may get some more jewel shards out of it," said Miroku who was thinking about the possible connection to Inuyashas disappearance and this mysterious being simply known as General.

"I agree we should find this General and see what he's up too," said Kagome who found herself yawning as she realized just how late it was.

Slowly they all went to their respectful sleeping places and started to get some sleep till morning came so they could follow up on this possible new threat simply known as...the General. Unknown to them they would soon meet the General sooner then expected for right outside the walls of the city the General and his army was waiting to strike.

"General sir. Were in position. What are your orders?" said the kneeling shadowy figure behind the tall figure wearing black, sliver, and red armor that was staring at his next target in silence.

"I will knock down the front walls and clear the path for the rest of the troops to enter. Once that is down you fight and kill to your hearts content to degree while I open the back entrance of the city allowing our troops to enter from their and ensnaring these people in an air tight trap that will soon be filled with lots and lots of dead people. Those we spare my competent Lieutenant will be our slaves and servants as well as competent soldiers from those I see fit," said the Generals cold dark and seemingly heartless voice.

"Why did the master want you to take this city General? It holds no strategic value so why send us into a pointless battle?" said the Lieutenant curiously as he rose from the ground.

The General spun around and grabbed the Lieutenant by the throat and lifted him up off the ground till they were face to face from each other. "Are you question the master's orders...Lieutenant?" said the General as his glowing red eyes met the Lieutenants which showed fear in them.

"No...sir! I was just curious that's all," said the Lieutenant truthfully.

The General threw his Lieutenant down on the ground and looked at him angrily. "It has become known to our master and me that this city happens to hold a significant number of well hidden full fledged demons as well as half-demons being used as slave labor by the Lord who rules this city. I intend to liberate my brethren and bring a substantial number of troops into the army to bolster our ranks to an even GREATER numbers. Then when it is all said and done we will burn this place down as a reminder to all that demons full or half are slaves...to...no...one," said the General as he turned around and at the city built by demon slaves.

"Yes...General. I understand now," said the Lieutenant.

"Tell my second in command who is going to lead the second half the army to wait till the doors to entrance on HIS side to fall before advancing. GO!" said the General as he motioned his hand for his Lieutenant to leave him.

Just then a demon like bird flew in holding a glass ball with its abnormally large demons talons and squawked at the General to get its attention. The General held out his hand and it dropped the glass ball into it where it then started swirling with a black mist while the bird flew to a nearby tree. The glass ball then showed a figure in black robes, but with the face concealed behind it so not even the General could see the face behind it. "General are you in position?" said the figure who voice was muffled behind the robes.

"Yes master. In fact I was just about to start the attack," said the General with a smile on his face showing his fangs.

"Good General. After this battle and your assignment I need you to march your armies to the Western Lands so we can take Sesshomorru's territory like took the wolves," said the master.

"I can't wait for campaign," said the General who licked his lips at the mention of Sesshomorru's name as he wanted to sink his teeth into that dog demon more then anything.

"Take care of this first General then will talk about future campaigns," said the master's muffled voice.

"Yes...my master," said the General who bowed his head and when the glass ball was clear again he threw it up to the demon bird that caught it and flew away.

"He knows General," said the Lieutenant who just appeared from the shadows of the forest where the army was hiding.

"Good! NOW LET BLOOD BATH...BEGIN!" yelled the General as he took out his sword and ran down to the city walls entrance destroying it with the energy released from it creating an explosion.

"ALL TROOPS HERE ADVANCE!" yelled the Lieutenant as he and the rest of the army ran and followed the General into the battle who himself had already killed several soldiers that were in his way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-A Connection is Made

The city went into complete panic as demon troops flooded the city slaughtering all who they saw regardless if they were man, woman, or child. The General ran to the other side of the city with demon speed and destroyed the wall like he did the first after disposing of several of the guards posted their and all who were in his line of sight of course as he ran to it. "COME ON!" said the General as he motioned his hand to his second in command to advance his half of the army.

The second in command motioned his troops forward with his hand who all started running full speed at the city. "I guess I should join the battle," said the second in command as he readied his hooked chain that was normally used for demon slaying and ran into the battle as well.

The General made his way to Lord of the cities private castle near the local Inn and killed all those who tried to stop him or were in front of him from entering it. One by one the General entered each room he came across searching for the Lord of the castle only to come up empty. "I know you're here mortal. I can smell your human stench all over this place you call a home and I can tell it is fresh stench. You cannot hide from me," said the General for all in the castle to hear. Finally he entered the main room and found the Lord surrounded by his most loyal soldiers who stood ready to fight for their Lord.

"How dare you attack my home and my city form which I rule. Do you know who I am?" said the human Lord angrily.

"Actually I do. You...are a dead man. A dead man who uses full and half demons as slave labor to build this place that is a stain on demons everywhere that must be...removed," said the General who let out a growl from deep in his voice causing some of the troops to have a little fear in their eyes.

"So what if I use demons as slave labor. They vital resource that should be used to benefit humans. Nothing more!" said the human Lord who motioned a half-demon cat that was in chains over to him.

The General looked over at the female half-demon and the half-demon looked at him with her sadness. "Nothing more huh? You must have a lot of guts having your half-demon slave in front of me considering that this will be the last time she's with you or any of your other demon slaves," said the General as he showed more of his fangs as drool started coming down his face.

"KILL THIS CREATURE!" said the human Lord.

The soldiers charged the General whose could only smile knowing he was going to do a lot of killing. "DIE!" yelled the General who sliced and clawed his way through the soldiers almost instantly.

"IMPOSSIBLE! WHAT IS THIS THING?" yelled the human Lord in horror as the General threw the last lifeless soldier to the side as if he was nothing.

"I'm your demise mortal. Nothing more!" said the General as all of the human soldier's blood now stained his gleaming armor as all the others had before them as he now walked slowly towards the now fearful human Lord who drew a dagger so he could defend himself.

However, it was to no avail as the female half-demon servant moved away from her human master and stared into the eyes of her new one as the General grabbed the knife held arm of the human lord and broke it clear off his body only to throw it to the side as if it was pointless. The human Lord screamed in pain as his body was losing a severe amount of blood. The General grabbed the human Lord by the face and lifted him up in the air in part to increase his suffering and to drown out the screaming the human Lord was doing. The General then took his sword and pierced right through the mans stomach and when he removed it all of the human Lords intestines and organs fell out of him in a big heap. The female half-demon cat stared at him in all of his power and bowed before him as her new master. "You are my master now great warrior. My life is yours to command," said the female half-demon.

"No. You are a free half-demon now. You no longer have to serve a master for you have served enough. Rise so you may be free from your chains and bondage to be your own master," said the General as the half-demon rose from the ground in surprise as he broke the chains on her.

Then the General turned and walked away without another word being spoken except for two from the half demon cat. "Thank you," was all she could say.

The General made his way through the rest of the castle slicing through anything in his path looking through more and more rooms for the demon slaves he was informed were here. "General," said a voice from behind him.

The General turned around and saw is trusted Lieutenant with blood all over him from those he killed. "What do you have to report?" said the General.

"We may have found the slaves sir. Their in the dungeon area beneath here," said the Lieutenant who had several soldiers with him.

"What? Why are they in a dungeon?" said the General surprised.

"They turned it from a dungeon for prisoners and criminals into a slave holding area as a means to contain them all easier and punish them should they ever get out of line sir," said the Lieutenant who saw the Generals anger beginning to rise again.

"Find them and release them. I want them all out of here before place down. Understand!" said the General in a very angry voice.

"Yes sir," said the Lieutenant as he and the soldiers went to the dungeon area to free the prisoners.

(Meanwhile at the Inn)

"Kagome we have to get out of here before the demon soldiers reach this level of the Inn," said Sango as they heard fighting on the level below them and Kilala transforming into her more fearsome form.

"All set lets go," said Kagome as they all got the last of their things and jumped on Kilala who smashed through the wall and now floated high over the battlefield and the horror that was being unleashed on its people.

However, observing the fight was short lived die to Kilala's smashing through the wall made a significant eye turner as demon soldiers who were securing the area saw them and attacked them. Kilala let out a cat like roar as she found her paws being pulled by chains that wrapped around them being forced to the ground. "We have to try and get Kilala free so we can get out of here," said Sango as she tried as the others did in attacking the soldiers to force them to release Kilala it was useless and soon found themselves now surrounded by them.

The General made his way outside when he heard a familiar roar of a fire cat demon outside on the battlefield. 'It can't be. Can it?' thought the General as he saw his men surround a group of people that looked familiar.

"Surrender or perish," said one of the soldiers hold a giant ax in his hand ready to strike.

"In your dreams demon," said Sango as she readied her boomerang to attack.

"As you wish girl," said the demon soldier with a wicked smile on its face as he moved his ax into striking distance and was about to swing horizontally at Sango

"DO NOT ATTACK!" yelled the General as he moved swiftly to where his soldiers were surrounding the small group.

The soldier immediately stopped just as he was about to start his attack and turned to see the General before. "General sir," said the soldier who dropped his weapon and kneeled before his presence.

"General!" said Miroku as the others stared at the figure before them in disbelief as the General they had heard was strong, powerful, and ruthless was none other then...

"Inuyasha!" said Kagome gasping in disbelief as she stared at him and then his sword that she recognized as Tetsuigia...Inuyashas sword.

This unfortunately for Kagome and the others confirmed that the undefeated warrior known only as the "General" was actually Inuyasha who was alive, well...and different. "Its...good to...see you all again even under different...circumstances," said Inuyasha in a semi-dark voice as he released a small smile from his human blood covered face.

"Inuyasha what are you doing? We were worried about you when demons attacked you and when you disappeared. What happened to you?" said Shippo almost yelling.

"HEY! Don't you dare talk to the General like that!" said another demon soldier who pointed his sword at the Fox Demon who quickly retreated behind Miroku's leg.

Inuyasha however, raised a hand for the demon soldier to stop and he obeyed almost instantly. Inuyasha looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't and instead just stared at everyone from Shippo to...Kagome. He felt something stir in his heart when he looked at those eyes that had worry in them and at the same time demanded answers from him. "Kagome..." said Inuyasha only to stop finding he was suddenly stricken with an incredible surge of pain grabbing him in the chest as he fell to his knees in pain.

"General sir are you all right?" said one of his soldiers as several of them dropped their weapons to support Inuyasha as his face told them he was in pain.

"Yes, but somehow the very presence of them is...weakening me somehow," said Inuyasha whose red glowing eyes showed pain in them as he grabbed his face with his free hand while he put Tetsuigia away before he dropped it.

"If they are causing you pain General then they must die so it can be eased," said one of demon soldiers solidifying his grip on his weapon as did several others while Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala prepared to defend themselves.

"NO! I WANT THEM ALIVE!" yelled Inuyasha as he struggled to stay on his two feet despite the help of several demon soldiers.

"But sir..." said one of the demon soldiers in protest.

"We will take them back with us to our Master where their fate shall be decided. In the mean time...we have mission to complete. Get them out of my site for now I have to take care of this place once and for all," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha..." said Kagome, but she found herself not able to speak when she saw the darkness in Inuyashas eyes gaining strength.

"Kagome! For once in your life you and the others must listen to me and drop your weapons. As long as you do not resist you will not be harmed," said Inuyasha who let out an angry growl as he felt is strength returning.

Slowly, but reluctantly the group surrender and were then escorted away by a small detachment of demons with weapons ready in case they tried something foolhardy. As the group left his sight Inuyashas lieutenant appeared bowing slightly. "General all demon slaves full and half have been recovered and taken out of here as well as the humans who surrendered to us. What are your orders?" said the lieutenant.

Inuyasha turned to face his lieutenant with a serious look on his face. "Simple my lieutenant. Were going to burn it down. All if it. Not one piece of this place is to be left standing," said Inuyasha with a very commanding voice.

"Yes sir," said the lieutenant bowing his head again before running off to deliver the orders to the rest of the troops scattered through out the city.

Moments later the city was in flames castle and all as the demons under Inuyashas command burned everything that was that great city that was built by the blood and sweat of demon slaves both full and half. "BURN! BURN IT ALL! FLAMES CARRY OUR VENGENCE TO THE SKIES!" yelled Inuyasha with a sadistic smile on his face as he combined his swords mastery over wind to accelerate fire he had started.

Kagome and the others watched and saw the fire burning almost as brightly as the sun itself. "Inuyasha...why?" whispered Kagome as Inuyashas troops marched with what they taken back with their General to their and his...master.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Meeting of the Master

(A/N: Until I get at least 5 reviews I'm not posting another chapter of this story, which is a shame really becasue now you get to meet the villain and lets just say your in for a surprise. No not Naraku. Please review)

They marched for what seemed forever till they reached a castle with thick high walls over it to protect it from any possible threat. Almost immediately the gates opened for them and the entire army entered as victors in another battle. "This place is unreal," said Kagome as she and the others stopped walking and looked in awe at everything around them as they saw demons of different species co-existing with each other.

Not only that, but they saw half-demons actually getting along with the demons and...human too! "Whoa! Since when did demons, humans, and half-breeds start being nice to each other?" said Shippo in surprise forgetting they were still under guard by Inuyashas troops.

"Since I became General of the armies here and their protector. That's when Shippo," said Inuyasha who walked passed them without looking at them.

As he walked with his army little children of demon, human and half-breed ran up to Inuyasha and tried to hug him all at once despite the blood on his armor. "General Inuyasha we missed you," said one half-breed girl who was hugging his leg.

"Really? Have all of you been good while I was away?" said Inuyasha in his semi-dark voice and a smile on his face as he looked down at them.

"Yeah! How did the battle go?" said a full demon child curiously.

"It went well. In fact...it went betterthen expected," said Inuyasha who out of habit from the past turned to face Kagome and the others only to feel that pain in chest that made him feel weak and go to one knee in pain.

"General Inuyasha are you all right?" said a human boy looking worriedly as Inuyasha who turned away from Kagomes now concerned eyes and began to rise again.

"Yes. I'm just a little tired from all the fighting I've done without relaxing. Such things take their toll on eventhe strongest of warriors. Including me," said Inuyasha with small smile to reassure the children.

"I can't wait to grow up and serve in the armies with General Inuyasha," said one of the half-demons in front of him, but they all agreed as if they had said it themselves.

"Patience child patience. Enjoy your childhood...while you have it. All of you," said Inuyasha in a more serious, but calm manner.

Kagome was surprised that they didn't fear him or his voice. She realized he must have done things on the battlefield other then kill demons and take territory from them. "General the master wishes to see you and...these people here," said a guard turned messenger.

"Hey what does this master mean by 'these people'?" said Shippo getting a little agitated by the remark.

"It means shut up and walk...or else!" said Inuyasha in a darker voice then before.

Shippo immediately retreated behind Kagomes leg and Kilala let out a growl that Inuyasha silenced easily with his own. "Walking is good," said Miroku as a sign that he surrendered to the idea to walk instead of "or else".

"You should follow me, but first," said Inuyasha with an almost an evil voice as he snapped his fingers and Kagome along with other found their hand tied behind them with metal cuffs in chains and being force to walk with their armed escort passed the buildings that held all three different classes of race in what seemed like perfect harmony.

They entered a secret door hidden from view from everyone around them and they entered a passage way that looked like more like a cave. They walked for what seemed like forever when they enter an extremely massive room with layers of rock wall everywhere in sight. The sound of a liquid was bubbling in the distance in the ground somewhere like a hot spring could be heard in the room as they walked to a black robed figure hold a glass ball in hand. Inuyasha stopped several feet away and kneeled as did the escort of demon soldiers. "So you've returned General Inuyasha. I hope it wasn't empty handed considering what you brought with you here?" said the muffled voice behind the robes as the figure itself turned around to face them.

"No master. I wasvictorious in battle, I acquired human slaves that were enslavers, and increased our ranks greatly...all in one battle," said Inuyasha not looking up at his master.

"Yes I know. However, you brought THEM here," said the figure pointing to Kagome and the others.

"They can prove useful to you even if their usefulness is only temporary," said Inuyasha calmly, but his voice was significantly sounded darker.

Out of nowhere Kagome spoke. "Who the hell are you and what did you do to Inuyasha?" she said in a demanding voice.

Inuyasha turned to her and she saw rage in his eyes for disrespecting his master like that and was going to do something when the dark robed figure stopped him with a motion the hand "Where are my manners I should introduce myself to your old friends since they don't remember me," said the muffled voice that to Kagome and the others sounded almost...female.

The figure removed the dark hood and revealed a young female face with gray hair and a spider web like scar on the right of her eye. Kagome and the others were horrified at who Inuyashas master was...it was Tsubaki the dark priestess. "YOU! But you died when you tried to kill us when you merged with that giant demon," said Kagome furiously.

"Inuyasha thought that too when he learned of my existence and didn't believe it was true, but I made a believer out of him as you can clearly see. Right my General?" said Tsubaki approached a now standing Inuyasha and escort.

She removed Inuyashas helmet making a great deal of his silver hair rise and fall as Inuyasha stared at Tsubaki with his demon eyes. "Yes...my master...my queen," said Inuyasha who let out a huge animalistic growl.

"Inuyasha snap out of it!" said Kagome, but was silenced when Inuyasha did the unthinkable that no onebelieved he would do.

He kissed Tsubaki...right on the lips. It was a long kiss that made Kagomes stomach fall faster then a boulder over a cliff. "Whoa!" said Miroku who had to cover Shippo's eyes while Sango just watched in shock like Kagome.

(A/N: Never saw that coming did ya. HA!)

When the two removed each others lips it was then that Kagome found her voice. "What is going on with you Inuyasha you don't love her!" said Kagome.

"Wrong!" said Inuyasha turning to face Kagome with a much angrier look then she had ever seen him give.

"Wrong?" said Kagome not understanding.

"I'll take it from here Inuyasha you go rest for the next campaign," said Tsubaki who kissed Inuyasha on the cheek before he bowed and left with the escort knowing that Kagome and the others could do nothing to Tsubaki while in their chains.

"What did you do Inuyasha you witch?" said Kagome angrily.

"Nothing much except...perfect him and made him my own," said Tsubaki with a wicked smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" said Kagome suspiciously as well as angrily.

"I'll show you what I mean," said Tsubaki as she took the glass ball in her one hand and place it on the ground as it swirled with a dark mist that soon left the orb and in a violent wind of energy and mist consumed them all that partially blinded them for a few moments.

When they opened their eyes they thought they were playing tricks on them because they saw two Tsubaki's standing in front of them. Not only that they saw a man wearing a silver colored spiked covered armor standing next to someone who had was severely bleeding from multiple injuries and was hanging from his arms that were locked into place by thick steel cuffs in between the wrist and elbow area that were connected to a thick and heavy looking chain. "What's going on?" said Miroku who didn't understand what had just happen.

"I'm showing you what happened when Inuyasha was brought to me," said Tsubaki pointing to what was happing as she saw herself walk over to the General who retrieved Inuyasha at her request.

(A/N: Well what did you think? Surprised? I know I was when I wrote and re-read my work. I swear my hands are possesed. Don't worry this is not a Inuyasha/Tsubaki fic. Wouldn't dream of it in any case becasue it could never work out or happen. Any way as I stated in the original A/N in this chapter I eed reviews or you'll never find out about Inuyasha's new attitude and look. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Changing of the guard

"Why is this half-breed so important master Tsubaki? All I see is a weakling who needs his sword to prevent the loss of his soul," said the General who was wearing armor nearly covered in spikes in a dark voice pointing to Tetsuigia still in its sheathe at Inuyashas waist who then punched with his spike tipped knuckles into the shirtless chest putting five straight holes in the chest region of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha eyes flew open in pain as blood spewed out of his mouth and the five small holes now in his chest as he tried to breathe in what air he could to continue to survive despite the pain. "You...stupid...bast...bastard...I'll...kill...you," said a barely conscious Inuyasha whose amber eyes struggled to see passed the blood and hair covering his face.

"Getting a little worried that he may one day replace you General?" said Tsubaki who was now next the General and to the left of the bleeding Inuyasha.

"Why would I? I have observed him since his fight and killing of Naraku and even though he's strong for a half-demon all I see from within him is weakness...just as you do," said the General who turned his attention from Inuyasha to Tsubaki.

"Oh really? You assume too much General for I have fought Inuyasha before and have been observing him through out his endeavor he has had to face. You will find no weakness in him...at least when were done with him you won't," said Tsubaki who eyed Inuyasha with great interest as she walked closer to him.

"Tsubaki! It...can't...be," said Inuyasha in surprise from seeing her just barely passed his hair before he coughed up some blood that spilled in front of her.

"It is and I'm here believe it or not Inuyasha...to save you from dying," said Tsubaki who gently parted some of the hair on Inuyashas blooded head so he could see better.

"I...believe...your full...of shit," said Inuyasha who spat some blood on her face and laughing at Tsubaki only to have the General in the ribs with his spike knuckles causing even more pain and blood to come out.

"Stop it General or he won't survive...the black pit and be integrated into the army," said Tsubaki who saw the Generals surprised look on his face.

"Your serious about putting him in the black pit and integrating him into the army considering the shape he's in. You must be mad to think it will work considering he's almost dead. Not even his demon healing abilities can save him now or the black pit," said the General.

"I'm quite serious General because unlike you haven't darker side Inuyasha. I have through my glass ball and it has shown me the wickedness that lives inside him that must be set free," said Tsubaki who then snapped her fingers causing the heavy chain to rise and moved Inuyasha over a huge pool of dark liquid that seemed to bubble more when it sensed Inuyasha was getting closer.

"No...I won't...let you...release the...the evil...in my...heart," said Inuyasha as he tried to grabbed the chain to pull himself up away from the pit, but Tsubaki who saw him scowled at his resistance.

"You will release the darkness within your heart Inuyasha whether you want to...or not," said Tsubaki who shot dark energy at the chain breaking it higher then where Inuyasha was causing him to fall into the pit of dark liquid in a big splash.

The black pool liquid that consumed Inuyasha squirmed and moved around like water surrounded by wind as it tried to break Inuyasha from the inside-out. "How long will he be down their Tsubaki?" said Kagome angrily.

"He was actually down their for quite some time Kagome. I believe he was down their for three hours. But don't worry I won't make you wait that long," said Tsubaki as she snapped her fingers causing another mist to appear with a partially blinding light.

When Kagome and the others opened their eyes they saw the image of Tsubaki and the unknown General standing their waiting for Inuyasha to appear out of the black pit. "How long must we wait master Tsubaki? Clearly the half-breed wasn't strong enough to handle the pit and is dead now meaning he is dissolving in the black liquid and becoming one with it," said the impatient General.

Tsubaki however, looked calm and collected as if she knew that Inuyasha was all right. "You fail to understand General that Inuyasha is a fighter and will resist everything that is the opposite of what he believes in till the end. Something you know nothing about," said Tsubaki whose eyes glared harshly at the General.

"What does that mean?" said the General who was getting annoyed by Tsubaki despite she was his master.

Before Tsubaki could answer the ground suddenly shook like a miniature earthquake and the black pool of liquid looked like something was coming out of it. "He's coming out! What...power!" said Tsubaki in sheer surprise as the earthquake grew more and more intense.

"I'll believe when I see it," said the General not believing that such a power to shake the earth came from Inuyasha.

It was then that the General did believe as something then shot out of the black pool high into the air with an angry look on it face. It then came crashing down in front of him and the General on all four with its claws digging into the ground leaving cracks in them. Its teeth were clearly showing and its eyes were a demonic blood red that Kagome had never seen before...except recently in Inuyasha. The figure rose as the black liquid like substance oozed off him slowly almost like sludge. "Inuyasha," Kagome had gasped involuntarily when she saw Inuyashas muscles had expanded along his entire upper body.

"He's perfect," said Tsubaki delightedly as she stared at Inuyasha with his fangs longer and more deadly in his transformed state as his face showed purple like scars across his face as he let out a long and immense external breath from his mouth that sounded like a small, but still intimidating growl.

"Very impressive...for a half-demon, but I still don't know. Whom do you serve? SPEAK!" said the General as he approached this new form of Inuyasha and circled him to see the fruit of the black pits labor.

"Afraid he's going to take your job General?" said Tsubaki staring at Inuyasha who just stood their like a statue not responding to the Generals question.

The General ignored his master and continued to stare at Inuyasha who he stopped circling and stared directly face to face with as his patients finally wore thin. "I said speak! Answer me!" said the General who swung a spiked punch at Inuyasha face.

It never made contact however, as without a warning Inuyasha in his new form raised his arm and grabbed the fist that was inches from his face. The General along with everyone else watched in shock as they never saw him move with that speed before as Inuyasha just let out a wicked smile. "I...serve...my...master...Tsubaki," said Inuyasha in a dark demon voice as he increased his grip on the Generals hand causing his attacker to let out a gasps of pain.

"He's breaking...my hand...through my...armor!" said the General in disbelief as he tried free himself, but failed.

"Inuyasha release him," said Tsubaki in a very commanding voice.

"Yes...my...master...my…queen," said Inuyasha as he threw the fist in front of him away from his face and the body with it away from himself sending the General flying to his left.

It took a while for the General to get up from the ground since his hand and pride as a General had been hurt by Inuyasha. "That...pathetic excuse...of a half-demon...dares to fight me!" said the General angrily as he got up and went directly in front of Inuyasha and stared into those glowing red demon eyes that seemed to be an endless void.

"You tried to hurt Inuyasha and threaten to harm him. It was only natural that he would defend himself. Right Inuyasha," said Tsubaki as she got closer to him and massaged one of his many new muscled abs regardless of the black liquid still covering him causing Kagomes face burn red with jealousy seeing what Tsubaki had done when she had turned Inuyasha.

The real Tsubaki who was next to her watched with a smile on her face as she enjoyed seeing how the past events had played out as they did. "Your disgusting Tsubaki. What makes you think you can make Inuyasha like you when he hates you for everything you've done?" said Kagome.

"I suggest you talk to Inuyasha about that when this is over, but until then...watch," said Tsubaki as she pointed to what happened next.

"Yes my...queen," said Inuyasha as his wicked smile increased showing more and more teeth from his mouth as sign (at least to Kagome) that he had enjoyed what she was doing.

The General stepped in front of Tsubaki and Inuyasha clearly upset and turned to face Tsubaki. "This is absurd. He is a half-demon and not worth my time being integrated into the army as one of its soldiers. I bet he doesn't even have the spine to go fight on the battle field?" said the General whose face went from seriousness to horror as the sound of metal armor being pierced was heard along with the sound of ripped flesh.

Kagome and the others watched in horror as they saw that it was Inuyasha who had caused the sound to be heard for he had sent his right clawed hand right into the armor of the General and into his back. "What were you saying before? Something about me being not worth your time and something about my spine!" said Inuyasha with a smile as he pulled out the Generals spinal cord out causing his legs to give out and he was on his knees staring at Tsubaki who was not least bit worried for her General as Inuyasha then took the piece of the spinal cord he had in his hand and started strangling the General with it.

"Tsubaki...ack...help me...please! Tell him...to...to stop!" said the General with horror on his face as he found it more and more difficult to breathe.

"No General. I won't tell him to stop. Lately you've been a disappointment to me before I sent you to retrieve Inuyasha from his weakened condition. Of course I should thank you General because right now because of your insults to him...I have acquired a much younger...stronger...and more powerful General to lead my armies to victory. Right General Inuyasha?" said Tsubaki whose voice went from serious to sweet when she talked to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just smiled as he tightened his grip of the General. "Of course...my queen. I hear you and I obey," said Inuyasha as drool came out of his mouth as he could feel the satisfying urge to kill in his mouth.

"Good General Inuyasha. Now for my order...kill him," said Tsubaki pointing to her previous General who could only stare at her in horror.

Inuyasha made his death quick and painful as he squeezed the spinal cord around the Generals throat hard and then before the General passed out from lack of air Inuyasha broke his neck with a very large "CRACK!" that went with it. Inuyasha let go of the body after that then knocked over to his right and throwing the spinal cord over to its previous master's body. "What a pathetic excuse for a life. His parents should have killed him shortly after birth," said Inuyasha whose eyes that just seemed to stay that red demonic color with no pupil in them turned from the fallen General to Tsubaki who had been quite pleased with his performance as well as his obedience to her in obeying her command.

She clapped her hands to applaud him of his first assignment completed as she moved closer to him until they were now face to face. "You make your Queen proud my General for you serve me well. I anticipate many great things from you when serving me Inuyasha...on and off the battlefield," said Tsubaki with a twisted smile as she reached and touched his dog ears making growl with pleasure as his smile from the kill grew even further.

"Yes Queen Tsubaki. I look forward to THAT!" said Inuyasha with a smile as Tsubaki removed her hands from his ears and started circling him with awe at what he was.

"Look at what have become Inuyasha. Before you were once a half-demon whose potential was...restrained by your human side. Thanks to the black pit however, you have now changed...no...evolved from your weakness while having it...intact. You have now become...perfection in form of the word. You are strong...fast... and powerful. These are the qualities that would only be in found a powerful demon, but now you can make key decisions using some form human judgment that is required to wield your power...thanks to the pit of course," said Tsubaki as she eyed Inuyasha up and down and actually licking her lips for just a second.

Kagome could hear Inuyashas breathing was accelerating drastically as if something had lit something a blaze in his heart. "What are your orders my Queen?" said Inuyasha who hands seemed anxious in wanting grab something to kill.

"First...we will clean you off and get you some new clothes and armor befitting a powerful General such as you. Second...you will meet the troops you will command that will fight and die for you. Third...after all that...you and I get to have a little fun together...in private!" said Tsubaki as she started moving her hands around Inuyasha upper body and feeling the muscled abs of her General.

"I look forward to all three...and not particularly in that order either," said Inuyasha in a dark voice as he growled with pleasure as he stared at her with a wicked look on his face that matched hers to him.

The glass orb glowed sending dark mist everywhere, which finally stopped sending everything back to normal as what was shown ended that had happened those many weeks ago. "What an animal Inuyasha is. Don't you agree?" said Tsubaki as she stared at Kagome who was so angry right now she wanted hurt Tsubaki so much she could taste it.

"You witch!" said Kagome as she tried to attack Tsubaki, but found herself unable to move.

Kagome was shocked when she realized it wasn't the restraints holding her down...it was Inuyasha in front of her that did as he grabbed her by the throat and held her firmly, but just tight enough to immobilize her. She stared into the void of endless red and saw no pupil in them as if he had become pure evil. "You will treat my master with some respect!" said Inuyasha who threw her back hard into the group.

"Ah General Inuyasha. You have returned from resting in time to protect me as I knew you would my beloved. Now you can take these prisoners to the others who are currently sitting in their cells so they can slowly suffer just as you have all your life, "said Tsubaki who snapped her fingers and a small amount of solders appeared through a passageway the others didn't notice before.

"Yes my Queen. As always your touch commands obedience and loyalty, "said Inuyasha who bowed and picked Miroku and Sango off the ground while the rest were picked up by demon soldiers and pushed to move forward to the newly seen passageway with what seemed to Kagome to be just as dark as Inuyashas heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-A Wolfs words on War

(A/N: I just thought I'd let you know that I have been giving things a considerable thought as to the way this story is going and since I have 6 chapters counting this one posted and only 2 reviews means I'm not getting my fair share of things. Meaning that if I don't have at least 4-5 reviews soon I am deleting this story and the others. Just so you know ahead of schedule. Anyway enjoy! Please Review.)

They walked through the passage way and into a corridor that took to a flight of stair that led upward. Every once in a while Miroku would stop and try to slow down the walking so he could plan their escape being made in his head. However, the idea of the escaping was quickly destroyed when Inuyasha shoved Miroku when he stopped the fourth time and force him to be slammed into a nearby wooden pillar before forcing him to continue their trip to their cells of confinement.

"Don't do that again monk," said Inuyasha who made it a clear sign to everyone that any attempt in stalling the walk would only cause some form of injury to them.

They finally made their way out of the corridor to another with the view of a luscious tranquil garden that was very beautiful on one side and on the other were guards next to several large sliding rice paper doors. Inuyasha abruptly stopped as did the guards around the prisoners forcing THEM to stop as well. Inuyasha then snapped his fingers and the guards slid opened the doors almost immediately. "Enter," said Inuyasha in a dark voice as a sign that he was in no mood to be nice to them.

"What?" said Kagome unsure of why they were being imprisoned in such a nice place.

"Did I stutter. Enter. Or else!" said Inuyasha who grabbed Shippo and threw him against the hard wood wall as a sign he wasn't kidding around.

"What's or else?" said Sango curiously in hopes she could take her chances and escape or at least take a few of the demons down.

"Why don't you ask the two who are in their with Shippo. They already know what happens when you try the alternative," said Inuyasha who pointed to the shadowy figures barely seeable near the different walls of the room.

Sango along with Kagome and the others looked carefully and saw to their horror that the other two figures in the room with Shippo were both Koga and Kikyo. "This cannot be! How did you imprison Koga much less Kikyo in their?" said Miroku in surprise.

"My master knows many things monk. It's...only natural that she is able to tie down any loose ends other then yourselves. Did you really think that I would let you near Tsubaki knowing all that you are? Don't take me for some half-witted fool who doesn't know you as I do. This room was prepared to counteract ALL of your powers and abilities since you've arrived here. Barriers and seals all around thanks to the Dark Priestess and all the knowledge I have given her about ALL of you. You will enter your prison or I will do something that will make you feel...spineless inside. Heheh," said Inuyasha with a smile in a really dark voice that made Kilalas fur rise up in fear as the fire cat demon easily remembered what Inuyasha did to the previous General.

Inuyasha pointed to the opening as an order for them to walk into the room prepared for them and the reluctantly entered only to have Kagome face him at the door. "How could you like Tsubaki Inuyasha? After what she tried to do to you the last time? What about me?" said Kagome as she stared into the endless blood red demon eyes of Inuyasha.

"What about you?" said Inuyasha coldly as he made motion of the hand to slide the door shut, but he stopped half-way.

"Inuyasha?" said Kagome curiously.

"I know why I have become slightly weakened by your presence Kagome. It is because somewhere in my heart I felt something I thought was dead. It was that something that has aloud YOU...and the others to stay alive. If I had felt nothing for you I would have let them kill you on the spot. Just thought you should know," said Inuyasha who motioned his hand again for guards to shut the doors all the way.

Kagome turned around and found she found herself staring at a bloodied up Koga and a partially hurt Kikyo who found that even though she was wounded she was not loosing any of her strength due to what was done to this room. "Koga...Kikyo what happen to you?" said Miroku as he, Sango, Kagome looked over their wounds.

"Inuyasha happened," they both said at the same time with the sound of pain in their voice.

"How?" said Shippo who finally got up from the impact of the wall he was thrown into by Inuyasha.

"I'm still wondering that myself," said Koga as he tried to move his body to a better looking sitting position as blood from his head slowly dripped from his face and onto the ground.

(Flash Back)

"Koga the enemy army is approaching out from the trees as you thought they would," said a wolf demon that kneeled next to him.

"Anything else?" said Koga who was standing over a small cliff over what would soon be a battlefield.

"Yes. Their leader is...a half-demon," said the wolf demon that saw that Kogas face was filled with surprise and some delight mixed in with disbelief.

"You're serious? That's interesting. Either the half-demon is strong due to a sacred jewel in him or...his army is weak. No demon in their right mind would follow the orders of a half-demon regardless of how strong they were, but still," said Koga with his words trailing of who could feel something in the pit of his stomach forming as a sign of bad things to come.

"Shall we proceed to engaged them with our army Koga?" said the wolf demon.

"Yes. Lets show these fools why they should never let a half-breed do a demons job," said Koga as he took off a giant whirlwind.

(On the other side)

"General Inuyasha all is prepared as you asked for," said a loyal servant as he kneeled before is commander.

"Good. Remember the wolf with the two jewel shards on his back is mine and mine alone. The rest you can kill or do as you please, but my orders stand as they are. Understand?" said Inuyasha as he looked on as his troops marched out of the forest to meet the other army.

"Yes General Inuyasha," said the soldier as he got up from the ground and left his masters immense presence that he generated.

Another figure came behind Inuyasha and kneeled in a similar fashion before the General before being acknowledged by his master. "Yes Lieutenant Shinn. What is it?" said Inuyasha without even a backward glance at his key officer.

"Your second-in-command is in position for the surprise attack my General and will await the single to engage the enemy when you see fit," said Shinn as he waited to hear his commander's response.

"I don't think that will be necessary Shinn. I've decided to hold off the surprise attack on them till after we win the battle in order to cut them off from retreating," said Inuyasha as he finally turned around to face his Lieutenant.

"Yes General I will inform him immediately. If I may General Inuyasha...isn't HE a bit young to have as a second in command?" said Shinn as he got up from the ground and looked into the Generals eyes that were red as they were empty inside.

The eyes alone sent a small chill down Shinn's spine as he saw his commander give a surprising smile to his question. "HE...maybe young my dear Lieutenant, but...he is an expert in killing demons...just like his big sister," said Inuyasha as his voice seemed to darken with every word that came out of his mouth.

"His...sister?" said Shinn who was somewhat surprised at the Generals words.

"Yes, I know her too, but that is the past my Lieutenant and right now we focus on the present...to achieve the future," said Inuyasha as he drew Tetsuigia and turned back to the battle unfolding.

Suddenly, to Shinn's surprise Inuyasha leaped at great speed from the ground high into the air, passed the trees, and onto a hill with a very steep slope meant for increasing ones speed if someone or something ran down it. Shinn watched in amazement as ran down the steep slope that seemed to make him go faster with each passing second that made him look like a silver blur with red eyes that almost seemed lidless and the very sight of them could make even the strongest of warriors hearts run cold with fear. The great General Inuyasha: The Silver Devil. It was times like those that he was glad he was fighting WITH his General then AGAINST him. "I better report to my General's second-in-command before it's too late," said Shinn as he slowly regained his composure from seeing his General charge the battlefield.

(On the battlefield itself)

Kogas army put up a decent fight, but decent to Koga was only good if they were slowly yet surely winning the battle. They were not. Koga found that he was strangely being avoided by the enemy as if they had been instructed to leave him alone. Granted some fought him if only to defended themselves from his attacks, but none of them attack him aggressively, which he found strange. "What the Hell is going on?" said Koga.

It was then in the distance Koga could barely see something coming that's demon aura that seemed to be screaming for blood. Koga saw the silverfish figure pierce through his ranks of wolves and other demons loyal to his clan causing major devastation throughout his army. "TODAY I WILL FEAST ON THE BLOOD OF WOLVES!" said the figure in silverfish armor now stained with the blood of Kogas comrades as he sliced, cut, clawed, and bit into the countless wolves before him.

"I don't believe it," said Koga for it was then that Koga recognized the voice to be none other then...Inuyasha.

Inuyasha killed another wolf demon before seeing Koga from beyond the dead demons body and smiled at him. "Fancy meeting you here wolf boy," said Inuyasha as he let out an evil laugh with smile to match.

"Hey mutt what are you doing here? I thought..." that was all Koga got out for Inuyasha swiftly attacked Koga by kneeing him hard in the chest sending him flying into a somewhat clearer space of the battlefield.

"Don't think wolf just fight. Less talking more fighting and killing," said Inuyasha as he cut through the wolves that stood between him and Koga before they were both several feet apart.

"Why you little..." said Koga as he let out an angry growl at Inuyasha only to have it silenced by Inuyashas own that seemed to make Kogas look like a weak whimper in comparison.

"I'll make you deal Koga. You give me the shards in your legs and I will let you become one of my loyal Lieutenants in my army and to serve me. What do you say?" said a calm sounding Inuyasha as he put away Tetsuigia as a show of good faith.

"The day I serve you mutt is the day I'm not the leader f the wolves anymore," said Koga as he attacked Inuyasha with his own legs.

"That's quite a shame Koga. I really thought you would have given more insight into what I'm offering you then just this land to rule if you served me and my master. However, I now see you are too narrow-minded to understand such things," said Inuyasha as he blocked Kogas attacks with ease with the sides of his arms and unleashing his own counter attacks to them causing Koga more harm then good.

"Oh really then why don't you explain it to me?" said Koga who out of desperation tried to kick the side of Inuyashas head only to have his leg of a weapon stopped by Inuyashas hand as he grabbed Kogas leg and slammed him into the ground nearly becoming unconscious from the impact.

"As I said Koga you are too narrow-minded to understand what I am offering. Perhaps when are more...perceptive then you are now in my dungeon for demons like you," said Inuyasha as he saw Koga slowly get up from the ground with an angry look on his face.

"Never!" said Koga as he tried to land at least one punch on Inuyasha before all his strength left him.

"You fool!" said Inuyasha in a dark voice as his smile left his cocky face and turned into an enraged one as he grabbed Kogas stretched out arm with his left hand and with the right slammed it into Kogas shattering the bone in four difference places making it useless.

"AHHHHHHH! My arm! You broke my...arm!" said Koga as he shut one of his eyes trying to block out the pain.

"Please wolf boy when I'm done with you I'm going to break much more then your bones," said Inuyasha as he then moved incredibly fast behind the severely bleeding Koga and slammed his fist into Kogas head knocking him out cold.

At that point Inuyasha realized that the battle had started to end and the opposing demons that weren't dead or dying surrendered to the victors of the fight rather then run away from the fighting. Inuyasha could hear the men's roaring cheers as they were victorious once more as they raised their weapons high as proof they were once more triumphant in battle once more. "GENERAL...GENERAL...GENERAL...," said the troops as they continued to call out the name "General" to honor him with the victory in the fight.

Inuyasha smiled at his men as they went into wild frenzy of sorts in the form of celebration when he acknowledged them for it, but quickly turned his attention to Koga. He then remembered what he had planned to do when he defeated the wolf leader...take his jewel shards from his legs. With keen and almost surgical precision Inuyasha did just that as he opened up Kogas legs carefully to pry the jewel shard from them. He could have been messy and just clawed them out, but he had decided against it. Inuyasha believed that saving him now would benefit himself later on in the future when he would count on it the most.

Inuyasha felt that with the leader of the wolfs injuries he had personally delivered were so severe that clawing them out would cause Koga to die from the lack of blood in his body. And Inuyasha didn't want to do that...at least not yet anyway as he took the jewel shards and put them away securely in his armor. "Now that I have the shards of the sacred jewel to give my master I have yet to decide what to do with you? You'd probably want me to kill you to end the shame of loosing to half-breed. Well I'm not going to do that because like you Koga...others have fallen to me that were just as strong as you were with and without the jewel shards in them. Some were even stronger then you and they still lost to me so don't worry about being ashamed of loss and dying. In fact I think I'll take you back with us to the castle as my prisoner till you see what I have accomplished and then maybe just maybe...you'll see light in the darkness," said Inuyasha as he the picked up a bleeding Koga and put him on his back as he motioned his troops forward back home with the wounded and defeated warriors in tow.

(End Flashback)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-The will of a Demon Slayer broken

(A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. It has come to my attention that some of you think the story is a little...fishy as was the term used. Personally I don't know what your talking about as one person it was original and thats what I was going for. Tsubaki next to Naraku the most powerful villian the group has ever faced and I thought since people don't really use her...I would. Keep on reviewing because this is goingto be a long story with eventually long chapters. Please Review...I'm so lonly. LOL!)

"Jeez and I thought Sesshomorru was the ruthless one in the family when it came to the battlefield," said Sango in surprise after she heard Koga's story.

"But why hasn't Kogas wounds healed or at least started to heal?" said Shippo curiously.

"Didn't you pay attention you stupid fox? This room cripples ones powers and abilities whether their human or demon. That includes the ability to heal my wounds in case you haven't noticed," said Koga who winced in pain from his wounds.

"HEY! Keep it down in their!" said the guard outside.

Kagome and the others grumbled a little, but they decided it was for the best since they were all tired. It slowly, but eventually became dark in the room indicating it was night time as the prisoners finally went to sleep in their dark prison. However, the demon slayer couldn't sleep as she feared for her little brother Kohaku. After all he was still missing and she feared what Inuyasha would do to Kohaku once he found him. It was then she sat up and looked around the dark room with the feeling someone was in the room that shouldn't have been. It was only till it was too late and someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth to prevent her from talking did she realize she was right. "Squirm and I'll break your spinal cord. The General wants to talk to you alone in a private place. He sent me here to retrieve you," said the dark voice behind her hear that she could tell right away was a demon.

Sango only nodded as the demon quietly left the room with her tightly bound in his armored arms as the guards outside opened and immediately shut the door. The demon soldier removed her from his grasped and she immediately spun around to face the creature. "What makes you think I would willingly talk to that beast you call a General?" said Sango in a whisper as to not alert her friends out of fear of the repercussions if she didn't.

"I didn't expect you to, but...General Inuyasha thought that you might want to consider his offer since he has information that is of a...personal nature to you," said the demon soldier that got Sango's full attention.

"What did you just say?" said Sango in clear surprise.

"Just follow me and behave yourself and maybe you find the answers you seek," said the demon soldier as he walk with her behind him.

"Why not bring an escort with you? I could just strike you from behind and you wouldn't be any the wiser," said Sango when they were away from the prison cell where her dear friends were.

"If you did that you would be killed eventually by another demon and you would never know what General Inuyasha wants to speak to you about involving a certain...someone," said the demon soldier as they turned a corner till they saw a surrounding area with a figure standing their.

As they got closer Sango noticed it was more like a circular arena for training in an enclosed environment with a waterfall surrounding it in a circular river of water. The demon slayer walked up the steps into the smooth, tiled, and circular arena towards the figure that she now stood in front of with his back turned to hers. "Welcome to Sango. You are the first prisoner to ever set foot in my personal training circle. You should consider this to be a great honor for you," said General Inuyasha who turned to face her.

Sango notice Inuyasha wasn't wearing the silver armor that he did when they first met after his disappearance. He was wearing something similar to his old clothing except the color was blackish red. She also noticed he had thin metal gauntlets covering most of his hands and wrist with the exception of two fingers on each hand. "Your lackey said you wanted to see me," said Sango getting right to the point.

Inuyasha nodded and then motioned for the guards around them to leave the area so no one outside the arena would hear them. "You get right to the point Sango. That's what I like that about you, but enough with the formalities because like you said I do in fact have important stuff to tell you," said Inuyasha with his dark voice Sango was still not used to.

Their was a small pause as he stared from the waterfall back to her with a wicked smile on his face as if it were all a joke to him. "Well? Out with it," said Sango getting impatient when she saw his smile.

"I'm sorry I just find that the question I'm going to ask you is quite humorous...well at least it will be to me, "said Inuyasha as his smile increased even more.

"A...question? I don't want to answer your damn question I came here for a damn answer," said Sango who was becoming angrier with every passing second.

"Really? What makes you think I'll answer it?" said Inuyasha who liked pushing her buttons like this as he walked closer to her till they were several feet away.

"This!" said Sango as she tried to punch him, but he blocked with his one metal gauntlet at the base of the wrist causing her to hurt her hand.

She swore several times in pain as Inuyasha chucked at her misfortune. "Care to try again in a less...painful way or will you just answer my question?" said Inuyasha calmly as he examined his metal gauntlet.

"What's the question?" said Sango not taking anymore chance on trying to hurt him again since it was clearly impossible.

Inuyasha smiled as if he had conquered another enemy in battle as he walked away from her with his hands now behind his back. "The question I want to ask you is...would you spy on Kagome and the others for me?" said Inuyasha who turned to see Sango's mixed expression of surprise and disgust.

"Never!" said Sango as she ran at him and tried to once more land some sort of attack on him, but he grabbed her arm she tried to punch him with and using her own momentum flipped her onto the ground.

"Really? What if I told you I had something you wanted that I could grant you if stay loyal me?" said Inuyasha as he kneeled down and now stared into her eyes as she stared into his red filled ones.

"You have nothing I want," said Sango as she tried to kick him, but he blocked and caught her leg.

"Don't be too sure of that Sango. I know what you want and it just so happens he is my possession," said Inuyasha as then threw her across the arena and she landed hard near the edge of it.

"You...have...have..." said Sango, but was cut off by Inuyasha who finished her sentence.

"Kohaku! That was the word you were going to use right?" said Inuyasha he stared at Sango as she slowly got up from the ground.

"How did you find him?" said Sango curiously.

"Well...I never found really. My master and queen Tsubaki found him right after the fight with Naraku right before she recruited me. I don't know whether he was alive or dead when she found him or I know is that he was around when I became Supreme General of Tsubaki's armies. Fortunately for you Sango, he does remember who he is and shortly after Tsubaki recruited me he was put under my command. I made him second in command of my armies shortly after we went into battle and I must say he is a very skilled child. Your family would have been proud of his skills...since I taught him all he now knows. I know I would, "said Inuyasha as he smiled at Sango's mixed horrified yet somewhat happy face.

"What's the deal I have to make to get Kohaku back?" said Sango who snapped back to reality over her brother being alive.

"Who said I would give him back to you? You act like he was your property," said Inuyasha who frowned at her for making that statement.

"Kohaku is my brother!" said Sango angrily.

"And he is my second in command!" said Inuyasha who was starting to show some anger to her.

"Just tell me what the damn deal is?" said Sango knowing she wasn't going to win the argument.

Inuyasha paused for a moment as he stared at her. "You overheard Tsubaki talking to me about by campaign right?" said Inuyasha.

"Yeah...so?" said Sango who hated waiting Inuyasha right now she almost wished she was a demon so she could kill her captor.

"What you don't know is that the campaign is being done on the Western Lands. Ring any bells in that fragile head of yours Sango?" said Inuyasha as he slowly approached her.

"Sesshomarru! Your going to attack Sesshomarru," said Sango as she struggled to stand on her two legs from the pain she was inflicted before by Inuyasha.

"Yes Sango and the campaign starts in a few days. If you prove your worth to me by spying on your friends, who will no doubt try something...I will order Kohaku to stay here. I may have him even visit you here in this circle...under guarded conditions of course," said Inuyasha as he put a gentle clawed finger under her chin.

"How will I know you will keep your end of the deal?" said Sango in almost a whisper.

"I always live up to my end of the deals I make. Otherwise what's the point of making them if I break them? A deal is a deal no matter how you look at it and I always honor my deals. The only question is...will you honor yours?" said Inuyasha in a whisper as his lips moved so close to Sango's that she could have sworn she could have tasted them with her tongue if she tried.

Then in a cruel gesture, Inuyasha moved away suddenly snapping Sango out of what seemed like a split second dream. "You have a...a deal...Inuyasha, "said Sango as she regained her composure and hoped she wasn't blushing.

"Good. Serve me well Sango and I may let Kohaku go so you two can leave when this ALL over," said Inuyasha as he walked up to her again touched her forehead with the tip of his claws before she knew what he was doing.

"What are you...?" said Sango only to feel suddenly rejuvenated by his touch.

"We can't have you go back to them all damaged now can we? You'll find Sango, that just because I'm a powerful half-demon, who kills constantly in battle, doesn't mean I don't know how to heal people," said Inuyasha as he put his extended hand gently down to the side of Sango face that was filled with confusion as she shivered from the cool metal of the gauntlet covered hand

"I still can't understand you Inuyasha. First you're a cruel and sadistic bastard, then the next...your being nice by healing my wounds you inflicted on me. Why?" Sango said as she touched his clawed metal covered hand with her human one.

"I'm a sinner on the battlefield and a saint to everyone else. That is why," said Inuyasha in a small whisper as he slowly, but gently removed his hand from her face.

She could only nod as two soldiers appeared out of the quiet silence and stopped at the steps of the circular arena. "I suppose I should get back to them and sleep before they wake up," said Sango who turned and walked away from Inuyasha as the two soldiers walked her back to the cell.

When Sango disappeared from sight Tsubaki who had watched the entire conversation appeared behind the waterfall with a pleased look on her face. "You could always be very persuasive when you had to be my General," said Tsubaki as she walked up the stone steps to her General.

Inuyasha turned to her with a pleased look on her face. "I told you they would be useful," said Inuyasha in a darker voice then before.

"So far only ONE has been useful to you as a spy, but she won't stay loyal for long once she has Kohaku in her arms," said Tsubaki as she was now by his side.

"The rest will fall in line. Kilala is loyal Sango and will follow her no matter what. Miroku is a different story. Though the monk loves her I find his duties as a holy man might get in the way and will be dealt with if that happens. Shippo will join me when he is older; after all he is still young. Kagome will not follow me and may end up with the wolf that is in there with her, but I can use that to my advantage if need be. After all he will want his lands protected and I can do that...for a price. If Kagome does fall for Koga she will follow him as he will follow me. Kikyo...well she has to die some day. No matter what the outcome is I will have over 90 of them at my command. Overtime they will get used to it and forget why they resisted in the first place," said Inuyasha who turned to stare at Tsubaki.

"Good. Now my General...lets go to bed. All this scheming has tired me out," said Tsubaki as she hugged him on his left side and slowly massaged his ribs making him growl with happiness.

Unfortunately for Tsubaki Inuyasha snapped out of the happiness he felt and let go of her due to a pain in his chest he was feeling. "The...pain!" said Inuyasha as he found himself on his knees struggling not to black out.

"Again Inuyasha. What is causing this problem inside you? Ever since you brought the girl and her friends here you've been having problems. I hope they're not going to stop you on your campaign against Sesshomarru?" said Tsubaki coldly at Inuyasha.

The very mention of Sesshomarru caused Inuyasha great anger for his older brother immediately removing the pain in his chest and he rose from the ground. "No my queen. When I return from the campaign to the Western lands I will have my foolish brother kneeling before you in a pool of his own blood as he begs for mercy. The little child that walks with him will be your obedient slave and the toad will make a good meal for the troops," said Inuyasha as he felt strong again.

"That's my General. Soon the campaign will begin and soon all four lands will be ruled by me and held in your half-demon claws," said Tsubaki as she put a hand in his broad shoulders.

"Soon my queen. The key word is soon," said Inuyasha as he stared at her with his red glowing eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-A Deal Sealed with a Kiss

(A/N: In case anyone is wondering how I come up with these great stories I'll tell you my secret, but I warn you it is a very precious secret that I take to heart when writing my creations. I go a websiteI go to for my inspiration itsin my bio and when you go to the siteyou go to thelittle search engine they have and I put in strangely enough is Inuyasha, DBZ, Naruto, and other things I can find, which have the best music or music videos that give me the inspiration I need to writemy stories. Basically find the musicvideo you like and picture one of the anime shows in your head and the restwrites itself. Now you know my secret you should try itout and give it atest run, but before that could you read this chapter and give me a review what you think. Thanks!)

Sango went back quietly to where her friends were staying within their cell that she shared with them. With the assistance of the guards at the cell door she got in without making a noise as she went back and pretended to sleep for the next few hours. Right before Sango did go to 'sleep' however, she played back the situation she had been put in by Inuyasha and the deal he made her in exchange for her loyal service as a spy.

She didn't want to betray her friends who were like a second family to her, but what remained of her first family was alive and in Inuyashas hands. If she were to ever tosee Kohaku again she would have no choice, but to think of her original family first and go ahead with the deal she made with Inuyasha. 'Inuyasha,' thought Sango due to him being the OTHER nagging thing in the back of her head that she thought of when she played back that conversation she had had with him and the way she had felt near him.

The hours seemed to fly by like minutes as she replayed the moment where he was so close to her she could have punched him...or kissed him. She mentally shook the image of kissing him out of her head realizing that it would be suicide for her on all fronts if she started feeling this way about Inuyasha. Besides he had his precious queen Tsubaki who was clearly making him feel good inside. However, it had occurred to Sango that Inuyasha was having problems within himself. When they had their little "reunion" at that now burned down city he felt a pain in his chest and felt temporarily weakened. As if the good in him was trying to fight back now that it had a reason too. However, before Sango could think more about this the sun was up and the door opened with several demon soldiers waking up her and her friends. "Wake up you maggots!" said one of the soldiers as they forced them all against the right and left sides of the room away from the door.

As they did other less armed female servants came in with meals of different dishes and placed them neatly down and left in a somewhat shuffled run. "What's this?" said Koga as he looked at the different meals prepared for them over the guards shoulders.

It was then that Inuyasha appeared and nodded his head to the guards for them to wait outside the large cell of a prison. "I assume from each of your expressions you don't like my hospitality and meals my servants made for you all," said Inuyasha who was wearing golden armor with red lines streaked across the waist line, shoulders, and legs.

"It's not so much the hospitality, it's the service of it all that stinks," said a wounded Koga with an angry look on his face.

"Be careful what you say Koga. You may bite that hand that feeds you only to find that the hand is connected to a much bigger mouth with much larger teeth," said Inuyasha as he let out a growl that seemed to make the entire room quake.

Koga didn't say anything, but kept his eyes deadlocked on the half-demon to show his defiance to him. "You didn't...poison the food? Did you?" said Shippo nervously and out of curiosity as he went up one of the dishes and sniffed it to be safe.

Inuyasha laughed at Shippo comment making the little fox demon jump almost out of his fur and run back to Kagome. "Poison you! You have to be joking Shippo, I would never poison you all. Well ALMOST all of you, but I have no need to do such things to those I wish to do it to. To be honest I'm showing you more kindness to you all then I do my other prisoners on the more...lower levels. Anyone of them would kill you just to be where you are now," said Inuyasha who had a small smile on his face.

"So their not poisoned?" said Shippo who wanted to make sure he understood Inuyasha answer.

Inuyasha shook his head. "If you don't want to eat the meals I had prepared I'll either eat them myself or I'll have them removed from your sight and you can all starve to death. Or your third option would be to eat the food and be grateful I even gave you food to begin with," said Inuyasha as he heard the rumbling of several stomachs...including Sango's.

"Well...maybe we should eat," said Sango trying to get the other to join her as she sat down and ate some of the food.

Kilala joined Sango after seeing her mistress had not fallen over and died from poisoned food and started eating the dish prepared for her. Inuyasha smiled at and if he had pupils then Kagome and the others would have noticed he was looking directly at Sango eating. "See. Whoever doesn't want to eat the food prepared for them just speak up and you can just starve for the rest of the day," said Inuyasha who to some disappointment saw everyone was eating one of the meals that they sat down too (even Koga and Kikyo).

"Wait! How can Kikyo eat when she is made up of earth and clay?" said Shippo when he saw Kikyo eat.

"As I told you Shippo this room negates ones powers and abilities, but at the same time it has an interestingside effect for someone like Kikyo. This very room that is her cell as well as your prison sustains her and allows her to act like she IS alive. Meaning for the time being...Kikyo is alive and made offlesh. Not dirt and clay," said Inuyasha who started walking out of the room causing everyone to stop eating in shock at what they heard Inuyasha say.

"So that means as long as Kikyo is in here she is technically...alive?" said Miroku who was very surprise by this news.

"Yes and I must say that I much prefer herin the flesh rather then clay and dirt I've become so...accustomed to. Now if you'll excuse me I have to do some training and then some planning for the next CAMPAIGN over the lands," said Inuyasha as he turned to face them when he spoke and looked in the direction of Sango as to remind her of their secret arrangement.

With a smile on his face he walked out of their prison cell and the guards slid the doors shut. "Well...he may be a selfish jerk of a half-demon with an ego the size of this whole place, but I gotta say...this is the best piece of cooked meat I've had in years," said Koga whose stomach and taste buds as well as the rest of group all seemed to agree with him.

(Many hours later in the castle at night)

Inuyasha walked to his private training circle in his dark red clothing like he did the night before. He didn't lie about training because it was necessary for a warrior like himself to train off the battle field as it was for a warrior like himself to kill on one. However, he never told them he would return to it after planning the attack on Western Lands and Sesshomorru. As he reached his destination he found a certain someone was there with an armed escort watching the feminine figure in case she did anything...hostile. It was none other then Sango. "I had a feeling you would return to me with information, but even I had not anticipated it would be so soon. They must really hate me to come up with a plan for escaping after a whole day," said Inuyasha as he walked up the three stone steps of the circular arena.

Sango gave him a hateful glare over the fact that she hated working for him much less spying on her friends plans. She watched as her 'employer' ordered the armed escort away. "The deal will not change?" said Sango curiously.

Inuyasha smiled at Sango's silly and ridiculous question. However, it wasn't really surprising that she had asked him that in the first place. She didn't trust him and that would stay like that till he delivered on his end of the arrangement. "Of course Sango. As I told you last night, I don't break the deals I make with those who want something from me. That would bad business for me...and I HATE bad business," said Inuyasha as he walked over to her as she now stood in the very center of the circular tiled floor of the arena.

Sango let out a sigh that sounded half relived from his answer and somewhat exhausted in anticipation of it. "Well after we finished eating and our stomachs were full we started planning. I hope you don't mind that I threw in a few ideas to escape?" said Sango who half expected Inuyasha to get mad and grab her by the throat.

Instead he just smiled at her response. "No Sango, I don't mind at all. That fact you did that will only keep the suspicion of you as a spy from seeping into their heads. Please go on and continue," said Inuyasha who stopped several feet away from Sango as she now stared at him with her eyes that were full of mixed emotions.

"Right before you leave for the 'campaign' Kagome is going to fake getting a stomach ache and will try to get the guards to open the door outside. If were successful 'we' hope to overpower the guards and escape the room and get our powers, skills, and abilities back so we can get out of the castle. We were also going to join up with Sesshomorru before you engage him in battle and warn him of what you are doing," said Sango as she started to cry as she felt the pit in her stomach grow with once more for betraying the others to him.

"Don't cry Sango, I know betraying those you care about hurts at first, but I want you to trust me when I say...you'll get over it in time," said Inuyasha who to Sango's surprise received a hug from Inuyasha as he tried to comfort her in the embrace.

"Please don't hurt them too badly if they go through with it. They are my friends just much as yours Inuyasha," said Sango whose words were muffled by Inuyasha's clothing.

"I won't Sango and as I promised you before I will not let Kohaku join in the assault on the Western Lands as per our agreement. However, I need you to do one more thing before you see Kohaku in person," said Inuyasha as he let go of Sango.

"What do I have to do?" said Sango with a determined look on her face that became surprised ones when Inuyasha wiped a tear dripping down her face.

"Give my guards the heads up with a signal right before Kagome and the others plan of attack starts. Also, I want you to get Kilala on your side before this happens as well. If all goes well not only will I not let Kohaku join my army for this campaign, but as an added bonus, I'll let you talk to Kohaku alone in this very circle. Face to face. Deal," said Inuyasha who was once more less then an inch away from connecting his lips with her.

"Deal," Sango whispered back as she leaned close to him and out of whatever impulses she felt at that time she did not control...kissed Inuyasha on his demon lips.

(A/N: Shocker isn't it! Keep reading.)

The kiss in itself seemed to last for hours, but was only in truth minutes as when they finally disconnected from each other there was nothing, but silence. "Very impressive Sango. Most impressive indeed," said Inuyasha in a whisper as he smiled at her.

Realizing what she had done Sango backed away and at the same time her face blushed a red equal to that of Inuyashas demonic eyes. "I...I don't know what came over...me," said Sango as she became baffled by her actions in kissing Inuyasha and touched her lips as if to try and understand it.

"It's all right Sango. Go back to them and do as I asked and all will be well in the end," said Inuyasha as he motioned with his hands and almost immediately the escort came and waited for the demon slayer at the steps of circular arena.

Sango could only nod her head at Inuyasha and then walk off the arena back to her prison where her friends were waiting for her. When they were all out of sight Tsubaki appeared in the opposite direction and looked at Inuyasha with an unreadable face. "My dear General Inuyasha had I known THAT was what you considered training I would have spared with you in a more...private setting," said Tsubaki as she walked up to the stone steps into the circular arena.

Inuyasha bowed his head respectfully when she had appeared, but he did not smile at what she said that indicated she saw the kiss between him and the demon slayer. "You do not need to look too much into that my queen. It was an unexpected...a very much unexpected impulse from someone who...could not control her mind for a second," said Inuyasha as he cracked a small smile.

"Regardless of how unexpected it may be my General I don't want this little...incident to happen again," said Tsubaki who became serious once she saw Inuyashas small, but noticeable smile.

"Afraid you are going to be replaced my queen?" said Inuyasha curiously with raised eyebrow as he stared at her now frowning face.

"Not really, but I can't have this start something in you now. Especially since we are so close to the attack on the Western Lands," said Tsubaki who was trying to read Inuyasha face the best she could as the clouds above blocked the moon and the light it gave into the arena.

"Of course my queen. Rest assured that you will not have to worry about what you saw, for I have already taken care of the demon slayer. I also expect her little cat of a demon Kilala to follow in her mistress's footsteps out of loyalty to her and Kohaku," said a smiling Inuyasha.

"Still! The campaign starts soon and the troops are nearly ready to move out. Even Lieutenant Shinn is anxious for this one and normally he is quite nervous," said Tsubaki as she was now in front of him as her face went form serious to...affectionate.

"I will speak to the troops after I do some late night training. If I don't I fear my skills will diminish and I will not fight to my full potential when it is needed most," said Inuyasha in a more serious manner.

"Of course my General I will leave you to your training," said Tsubaki as she left the area and her presence was replace by ten demon soldiers in training clothes meant for sparing appeared.

One by one they surrounded him in a circle and got into their own battle stance. "Let's get this fight started. I'm a busy General and I have neither the time nor patience for incompetent fighters. SO FIGHT!" said Inuyasha in a commanding tone as the demons that had surrounded him did just that.

Each demon fought with everything they had when they fought Inuyasha due to the fact that Inuyasha ordered them to. On previous occasions when he trained before like this in the past Inuyasha made sure he fought mercilessly with those he trained within the arena almost as much as he did on the battlefield. The only thing that was different here was he didn't kill those he trained with, but that didn't mean he hadn't come close to doing so. There were at least three different occasions where he had lost his restraint in killing and came within a fraction of an inch to ending his training partner's lives. However, since those last three incidents Inuyasha had gotten better at controlling the urge to kill his training opponents to the point where he couldn't feel the urges anymore till he fought on the battlefield.

Of course once ON the battlefield Inuyasha knew he could cut loose upon the actual enemy and not worry about restraining himself till after the battle was over. Three demons to the right of Inuyasha attacked as soon as they heard the word "fight". They tried to land several punches as well as kicks to their General with everything they had. However, they couldn't as Inuyasha dodged each attempt without almost moving from side to side and landed either a punch, kick, and/or backhand to his sparring partners. Eventually all ten fought him at once and all ten met with the same fate as before in each training session with their General...painful defeat. "Good training session my warriors. You did much better then last time. A few more training sessions like this and you may actually land a hand on me," said Inuyasha as they slowly got up from the ground bloodied and bruised all over.

Inuyasha then healed them all at once with the same technique he used on Sango the previous day, but with more power since he had hurt his soldiers far more worse then he did with Sango. Each one of them bowed to him and left his presence as they needed to rest up for the big battle that was to come. "General Inuyasha," came a voice from a figure that leaped into the air and landed impressively in the arena circle.

"Well if it isn't my loyal second-in-command Kohaku. How are you this fine evening?" said Inuyasha.

"Queen Tsubaki informed me you were removing me from the campaign west. Is this true?" said Kohaku who was in normal clothing with metal arm bands attached to his arms.

"Really? Well if she told you that then of course you know it is completely true. You are not come with me to this campaign to the west," said Inuyasha more seriously.

"But why? Do I lack the fight skill required? I have trained myself hard under your conditions and served you loyally in battle" said Kohaku who was looking at Inuyasha with concern.

"If you think that I think that your skills are inadequate under my eyes then your wrong on all counts and beliefs. The fact that you were removed from this campaign is because it involves someone that is connected to this on a more personal nature," said Inuyasha who put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Is this about Sesshomorru? You don't want me to fight Sesshomorru is that it?" said Kohaku not fully understanding.

Inuyasha just smiled at the boy before he could answer. "No my boy this has nothing to do with Sesshomorru. It involves your big sister...Sango," said Inuyasha as he saw the boy's eyes light up.

"My...sister," said Kohaku in disbelief.

"Yes. She is here in this very castle and she is doing a favor or rather...a task for me at this moment. Once she completes it you and her will talk here in this very spot...face to face," said Inuyasha calmly while Kohaku seemed out right happy.

"Really?" said Kohaku who thought he was in a dream.

"Yes. However, it won't happen if you are with me when I go into battle against Sesshomorru and his army. Understand?" said Inuyasha who received a hug from Kohaku as a thanks.

"Thank you General Inuyasha. I don't know how to repay you for this," said Kohaku who was so happy he could almost die.

"Just keep training till the day comes my boy. I have arranged for one of the guards to contact you on the day you are to meet her. For now you must have...patience," said Inuyasha.

"Yes General I shall," said Kohaku who removed his embrace from Inuyasha and bowed as he turned to leave.

"Kohaku! One more thing I need to mention to you before you go," said Inuyasha as the boy turned half way to hear his General.

"Yes," Kohaku said curiously.

"The 'special prison' near here is not to be touched or opened by you under any reason or circumstances that may arise. I just thought you might want to know that ahead of time, "said Inuyasha who saw the boy's puzzlement before nodding and running off to the direction that led to his room.

Inuyasha looked up at the night sky and thought about all the weird things that had happened in the past few days. He then noticed the moon's color was almost like it had turned...blue! "A blue moon? Well...strange things always seem to happened I suppose when it comes out with that color," said Inuyasha as he walked out of his private training space and headed for the garrasion before he went tohis room.

(A/N: Next Chapter Sango must do the unthinkable, but will she regret doing it when she gets what she wants? Review to find out! Hmmmmmmmreviews...gurgle sound. LOL!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Regretable betrayal and unforgettable talk

Time seemed to go by sooner then expected for everyone, even Inuyasha who felt as if time itself was itching for battle. The day of the campaign towards the Western Lands seemed to accelerate faster then expected. Especially with the troops that were ready to depart at a moments notice with each of them moving faster then usual. While Inuyasha himself was also eager for battle he knew he had one loose end to tie up before he could depart to the place he as a child once called...home. He got on his favorite armor whose colors were that of red, silver, and black.

Inuyasha had been informed by the guards that rotated out of guarding the prisoners that everything was in place for when Kagome and the others would begin attempted escape. Inuyasha had thanked them had got everything set into place so that they would follow the path he set for them. "Now Sango...we will see if you can hold up your end of our deal," said Inuyasha quietly as he waited hidden for when the moment arrived for his prisoners to act on their plan.

Sure enough they did. "Guards please help! Kagome doesn't feel well she needs strong medicine. Open the doors! Hurry!" said Shippo who was giving the best performance of his life to sound convincing.

"I'm not buying it kid. The General told us how you like to trick people and were not about to be tricked by some little fox demon wimp like you," said one of the guards beyond the door.

"Please guard show mercy. We PROMISE not to do anything crazy if you help her. DEAL?" said Sango giving off her signal to the guards.

"Well...if you PROMISE not to attempt an escape then...you got yourself a DEAL," said the second guard who heard Kilala in her little form mewed to tell the guards she was with Sango.

The guards opened the door carefully and pretending to be cautious entered the room and were about to carry Kagome out. The reincarnation of Kikyo however, surprised them by punching and kicking them in the face and stomach hard causing them to stumble back temporarily dazed. Before they had time to react Sango and Miroku landed their own punches and kicks knocking the demon guards out cold. "Let's get out of here before the guards awaken and were discovered missing," said Sango as they ran down the corridor that Sango was instructed to guide them down.

"Good. In few minutes alert the other guards in order so that we may briefly continue this false prison break. Heheheh," said Inuyasha who after a moment motioned with his hand a jester to a shadow in back of him that took off almost immediately to another area of the castle.

It wasn't long however, before they were "discovered missing" from their prison cell as they ran with no weapons, but their wits and carrying two wounded people with them. "Were going to be cut off soon if we don't get out of this place," said Koga whose demon healing abilities finally healed most of his wounds allowing him to run under his own weight.

"Lets try here, said Sango as she turned a corner leading them to Inuyasha's training circle arena.

"Were cut off!" said Miroku as they saw the path in front of them beyond the arena was cut off.

They turned to find the path behind them was cut off as well with no place to go, but to go into the circled training arena itself and fight to the end. "Looks like this is it," said Shippo as the soldiers advanced on them with weapons at the ready with evil looks on their faces.

"STOP!" said a voice from the shadows and the soldiers did just that and stood at attention waiting for the next order to come.

"What's going on?" said Kagome who like the others were completely surprised at this as the sounding of a slow clap could be heard as the figure in the shadows revealed finally appeared and revealed himself to be...Inuyasha.

"Very good my dear sweet spy. I'm most pleased with you holding up your end of our deal," said Inuyasha as he stopped clapping slowly, but still head a toothy smile and small, but noticeable laughter that went with it as he was now in the circular and well tiled training arena.

"Kagome you're not a spy for Inuyasha are you?" said Shippo who made Inuyasha's laugh grow and echo considerably.

"No I don't know whose he's talking about," said Kagome who heard Inuyasha's laugh grow even more.

"What are you laughing at mutt?" said Koga who saw Inuyasha pull a tear away from his eye lid with his claw from all the laughing he had done.

"Kagome wasn't the spy you fools. Sango was! My little birdie in acage sung a sweet song about your plans for escaping...to me! Not only that, but Sango's loyal companion Kilala had her hand or rather...paw in it too," said Inuyasha who pointed his index finger at Sango who had her head down with Kilala next to her with her head down in shame as well.

"NO!" said Miroku in surprise and anger as he charged at Inuyasha fist raised to strike him only to stop as the tip of Tetsuigia's immense blade now stood less then an inch from the young monks throat.

"Watch it monk. You play with forces and emotions you cannot understand or remotely comprehend at this time," said Inuyasha who saw Kagome move quickly as well as successfully grab Miroku by his clothes and pulled him away from where he stood as to not get hit by Inuyasha's sword.

"Sango is what he said true?" said Miroku angrily as he turned to face Sango whose hair covered her eyes.

"No need to get upset now Miroku. She had very valid reason for betraying you all to me as did Kilala who followed after Sango told her of what she and I discussed several days ago," said Inuyasha who re-sheathed his sword and snapped his fingers.

Almost instantly as if in slow motion a figure appeared behind Inuyasha as if it were an extension of the half-demon himself. "Kohaku!" said Sango as her eyes looked up and saw her little brother in shock and saw he was his demon slaying armor that looked as if it had been upgraded considerably since she last saw him in it.

"Yes Sango. As we agreed upon in accordance to our little deal and agreement that we had with you betraying them...to me. However, you cannot talk orspeak to him now," said Inuyasha who placed a left hand on Kohaku's shoulder.

"What? Why? We had a deal," said Sango who went from shocked, surprised, and then angry all in once while Kilala herself growled.

Inuyasha stared at the fiery demon cat and silenced the demon's growl before he spoke to the now angry demon slayer. "Yes I know Sango I have no intention of going on back on our little deal. However, I can't let you talkto him at this very moment with Kagome and the others around. Even Kilala will have to leave in order for the deal to be completed," said Inuyasha who no longer had a smile on his face, but a rather serious one.

"Why can't Kilala stay she should be able to be here with me when I talk to Kohaku?" said Sango.

"You think I'm a fool demon slayer? One...Kilala can fly you and Kohaku out of here without any roof or thing to stop you. Two...the deal wasfor you and Kohaku. Kilala was never part of the deal and you know that. Three...heheheh well lets just say I like to keep my friends close, but my enemies...closer," said Inuyasha who now smiled after the third reason and licked his demon teeth for brief moment that was so fast only Sango saw it making her blush a little.

"What did he mean by that?" said Shippo suspiciously as looked back and forth at Inuyasha and Sango with a raised eyebrow.

"It means it's time for you to go back to your prison cells and think this time...you'll be secluded from each other to avoid scheming. In the meantime I'll let Kohaku and Sango talk with my guards present to keep an eye on things," said Inuyasha as he motioned to his soldiers to take them prisoner again.

Kagome and the others couldn't resist even if they wanted to since they didn't have the strength to fight back. When they were gone a new set of soldiers appeared Kohaku looked at Sango and then back at Inuyasha with happy eye's and smile on his face. "It's just as you promised General thank you so much. You've been nothing, but a father to me since I served under your command and I am truly honored to be serving you," said Kohaku as he hugged Inuyasha who gave Kohaku several light pat's on the head.

"You're most welcome Kohaku. I always thought of you like the son I never had, and I think I raised a fine son at that. Consider this a gift for all your hard work in training as well as your loyal service to me on and off the battlefield when I really needed you the most...my son. I'll leave you two to talk while I head out to soon to be battlefield of the Western Lands and the Lord that resides their," said Inuyasha who embraced Kohaku one more time in a hug like a father would for his son and left them to have their little talk.

Sango looked at Kohaku whose eyes she could see were happy and clear of any form of mind control. "Kohaku...I...I can't believe you're here in front of me after all this time. I...I don't know what to say to you first," said Sango who could believe she was talking to her little brother.

"I missed you to Sango and I wanted to see you for so long, but I've been serving under General Inuyasha for so long. He promised me I would see you again one day and that I would have to be patient in order to talk to you one day," said Kohaku.

"Inuyasha really said that?" said Sango surprised at what Kohaku just said.

"Of course. He knew that you would never stop looking for me no matter what happened to you, the others, and General Inuyasha himself. He has a great deal of respect for you despite his...rough way of expressing softer emotions," said Kohaku.

"What happened after Naraku was killed? What happened to you?" said Sango as she forced her mind to get back to what she wanted to say.

Kohaku's eyes went from happy to sad as he remembered how he had assisted the monster that trapped his once imprisoned mind as a slave to his will. "After I was freed in the fight that killed Naraku I found myself awakening in an area far away from the where the battle was. Shortly after some men took me here to see Tsubaki and for a while I was terrified because I knew she was originally a dark priestess. But soon after she healed my wounds after she took the jewel from my back out of me," said Kohaku as he vividly remembered what had happened that day.

(Flashback)

"Ah Kohaku your still alive. I see my healing abilities have saved you from dying after I removed the sacred jewel shard from your back," said Tsubaki as Kohaku awoke feeling as if nothing had happened.

"I...I don't know what to say except...thank you mistress Tsubaki," said Kohaku who got up from the table that he was on.

"All I want in return for my assistance is for you to serve me in my army and follow your superior officers even if you disagree with it. What do you say? Will you join my army?" said Tsubaki.

"I will serve in your army to pay off this life debt I owe you. What is it that you wish of me?" said Kohaku who bowed before Tsubaki.

"I have an assignment for you in recruiting another member to our growing family and armies. I believe you know him. He's not exactly in the best of shape right now from his fight with Naraku, but if we get him now he'll be more powerful then he's ever been in his life. I need you to help my General and Lieutenant retrieve...Inuyasha," said Tsubaki seeing Kohaku's face light up with shock.

(End Flashback)

"So what Inuyasha told me earlier was true. I half expected him to lie to me about what he told me," said Sango remembering when she and Inuyasha talked to her about Kohaku.

"General Inuyasha does not lie to others my dear sister. He has fought many tuff battles against armies on his own that most beings human, half, or full blooded demon could enver walk away from. For every soldier he has killed on the battlefield he has shown mercy to countless others and given them a home here in this sanctuary of a castle," said Kohaku sharply with a hintof angerin his voice.

"Kohaku!" said Sango in surprise at what her little brother said in defense of Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry Sango, but it's because of Inuyasha I'm even alive when he joined our ranks and became General," said Kohaku whose eyes were filled with sorrow.

"What?" said Sango in disbelief at what Kohaku just said to her.

"It happened shortly after Inuyasha was made General and started the campaign on the Northern lands," said Kohaku.

(Flashback)

The battle raged as Inuyasha fought with everything he had along with Kohaku who was not far from him doing the very same. "General Inuyasha there are more enemy soldiers then there are friendly ones. We must regrettably retreat from battle," yelled Kohaku as he sliced a demon's head off and then spun around and plunged his sword another demon's stomach.

"We will fight to the end Kohaku. For that is way of warriors my second command and if you do not want to be a warrior any more then you should leave and never return," said Inuyasha who cut through five demons in with Tetsuigia in three simple moves.

Kohaku kept fighting as to prove his worth to Tsubaki as well as his superior commander that was General Inuyasha to prove he was no quitter. As they continued to fight the large enemy army one of the demon leaped into the air with a hook chain similar to Kohaku's own demon slaying weapon. Aiming and throwing the weapon at the boy it was about to hit the once mindless body of the boy, but was intercepted by Inuyasha who used his armored shield to protect Kohaku as the hook pierced his armor and into his stomach. However, Inuyasha had felt worse pains and ignored it as he pulled the chained assailant towards his wounded body and sliced the enemy in two. "General Inuyasha are you all right," said Kohaku as he ran over to Inuyasha who was on one knee from the pain as he pulled the hook from his stomach and breathing somewhat heavily.

Kohaku then notice the hook was covered in a deadly looking poison. "I'll live Kohaku, but you should be more aware of your enemies and how they move if you are to survive on the field of battle. I cannot protect you all the time and if you are going to continue to be in my service then you will not worry about the number of the enemies unless they are dead," said Inuyasha who looked at Kohaku and then got up to continue the engagement of the enemy.

(End Flashback)

"I shouldn't say this to you, but Inuyasha nearly died in that battle because of my incompetence and his efforts to save me. After the battle was over we had to hurry to get him home so he could receive the proper medicine to fix him. From that day on up till now I have trained myself under the harsh, but necessary conditions set by Inuyasha himself so I may be worthy of joining him in those battles," said Kohaku seriously as Sango had ever seen him.

"But you don't have to anymore Kohaku we can get out of here and rebuild our destroyedvillage. With your help and skills we could do make the village what it once was. Please Kohaku lets leave this behind," said Sango in a pleading voice.

"No," said Kohaku almost immediately and scowling at his surprised sister.

"No? Why not?" said Sango surprisingly.

"General Inuyasha trained me and pushed me to be my best and that's what I've done in his name and honor. He has been a father to me and I will never as long as I live abandon General Inuyasha under any circumstances. I was actually hoping you would willingly join the General and I as well as Kilala as we continue to unify the lands," said Kohaku who had the sound of disappointment in his voice.

"Kohaku...I...I care for you as a brother and I just want what's best for you," said Sango who could believe Kohaku would choose Inuyasha over his own sister.

"General Inuyasha has done that for me and I think he has done a wonderful job. I'm glad we had this little talk Sango. I'll see you later on in the day my sister. Good bye for now," said Kohaku who bowed politely and turned to leave.

"Wait Kohaku don't go," said Sango, but as she tried to grab him the guards watching them leaped into the circular arena and stopped her when they touched the ground.

"Don't hurt her she is my sister. Take her to Kilala's room so the two are not alone," said Kohaku who saw Sango's tear eyed face.

When Sango was out of site Tsubaki appeared and smiled at Kohaku. "I trust the little conversation you had with your big sister went well?" said Tsubaki.

"I do not know my queen. She seems betrayed in a way for the side I have taken, but despite what she may think of me my loyalty is with you and General Inuyasha. Without question," said Kohaku as he turned and stood up straight to face her in a very military fashion.

"Good. When General Inuyasha returns I want you to go to the Western Lands and look over the damage that has been done to it so I can send some men to fix it," said Tsubaki as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes my queen," said Kohaku who bowed and left the circular arena to head to his private room till he was ordered to leave.

(In Kilala's room)

The fire cat demon paced back and forth as she waited for her mistress and master to return to her with some news. After what seemed like hours to her she got her wish, but when she saw Sango's teary eyes she realized she didn't want her wish anymore. Kilala mewed when Sango entered the room and the door shut behind her mistress.

"Oh Kilala I made a mistake. I should have never betrayed the others for Kohaku's safety," said Sango as she hugged Kilala and continued to cry.

(A/N: I am so evil sometimes. I think I may have over did it, but...I think it went well. What did you all think?)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-A Blood thin close victory

The days seemed to become long and slow like the dripping of the sand going through an hour glass as Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Kikyo, Koga, Kilala, and even Sango waited in their prison's. They waited for Inuyasha to appear with Sesshomorru, who they pictured would be bleeding, bruised, and most likely unconscious from the fighting. However, it never came for over five days and they started to wonder what was happening right then and their in the Western Lands between the armies of Inuyasha and Sesshomorru. In the sweet little mind of the fox demon Shippo, Inuyasha was a half-demon who seemed to know more about battle's fighting, and carnage then even Sesshomorru who had lived much longer then Inuyasha. However, Sesshomorru was no push over even though he had only one arm, he still had the mighty and powerful sword that was Tokijin. However, Inuyasha had his own blade that was Tetsuigia and in Shippo's mind had seen those two swords in action against each other. It would be one interesting fight much less battle between the two and their armies clashing against each other.

Miroku thought it would be Inuyasha that would be the victor in the fight between himself and Sesshomorru when those two family members went head to head. Granted Sesshomorru was the older, wiser, and colder of the two demon brothers. However, Sesshomorru had no idea just how strong Inuyasha had become since they last saw each other. In fact Miroku himself didn't even know how strong Inuyasha was and that had frightened the monk considerably. "What kind of power are you holding back Inuyasha?" said Miroku in the silence of his prison as he stared into the nothingness.

Kagome and Kikyo thought that Inuyasha was a cold, sadistic, and manipulative monster who only cared about himself and the blood he spilled on his hands and sword. The eyes of Inuyasha's that were red, fiery, and dark that had no pupils told them that as did the carnage he created when he fought his enemies. 'I hope Inuyasha looses and dies at the hands of Sesshomorru,' thought the two women at the same time.

Koga who still had a few bruises and cuts compared what he knew about Inuyasha with that of Sesshomorru and put them together. Sesshomorru was cold, calm, and one of the cruelest people he had he had ever seen. Inuyasha was pretty much the same except you could tell right away when Inuyasha was having fun by the smile on his face and the red glow in his eyes. Though it would be a close contest between the two demons, Koga had to go with Inuyasha as the winner of that fight.

Sango as well as Kilala weren't thinking about Inuyasha or Sesshomorru at the time because they were thinking about Kohaku and how his loyalty rested with Inuyasha. Neither could believe that even though Kohaku had a mind and will of his own, he would choose to serve a now evil Inuyasha as well as Tsubaki and not his loyal sister who had been fighting all that time for his freedom. "Why can't things be the way they were before Naraku?" said Sango as she hugged Kilala who was in her little cat form.

Suddenly a commotion could be heard not far from her room of a prison and the loud footsteps of soldiers running could be heard. "What's happening?" said one of the guards outside her door.

"It's General Inuyasha! He has returned, but he has been severely wounded by his brother Sesshomorru and he's in pain from the wound inflicted upon him," said a soldier who sounded as if he was with Inuyasha when it happened.

"What happened?" came the voice of Kohaku in a commanding tone with anger and some concern in his voice for Inuyasha.

"I've been with Inuyasha as you in every single battle with this one being the exception for you master Kohaku. However, I have been or seen in such a battle as this and I truly fear for the General's life as be struggles to live," said the soldier.

"WHAT HAPPENED? ANSWER MELIEUTENANT SHINN!" yelled Kohaku while Sango walked over to the door and pressed her ear close to the door.

(Flashback)

The battle raged as the armies clashed spilling the blood of hundreds if not thousands of demons onto the ground. Inuyasha and Sesshomorru each carved a path of destruction, blood, and death through the opposing sides of the armies to get to each other. "Well Inuyasha I see you've changed since last I saw you. Though to be honest I can't tell if it's an improvement...or an embarrassment to our family name," said Sesshomorru as he stared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gave him a sinister as he stared at his older brother with a great deal of intense anticipation for this fight. "After I crush you today my brother...what you think will be irrelevant. Soon I will control the Western Lands just as I now control all the others that fell before me and my armies," said Inuyasha as he and Sesshomorru raised their blades for battle.

"Then attack me Inuyasha. Let us end this bitter family feud between us the only way we know how. By fighting each other till only one of us is left standing that can be the only one considered worthy of ruling the Western Lands," said Sesshomorru as he swung his sword at Inuyasha who countered gracefully with ease.

"You'll have to better then that my brother if you want to defeat me," said Inuyasha who countered Sesshomorru's attack with his own swing.

Sesshomorru blocked the attack in a similar grace as the two demonic swords echoed their power in the form of shockwaves that tore at the ground beneath them. "This is merely a test to measure your skill with a sword Inuyasha. The real struggle for you has just begun," said Sesshomorru who pushed Inuyasha back several feet and shot energy darts at Inuyasha.

"I thought you were making this too easy. I guess it's my fault since I've lead you to believe I was fighting with SOME form effort, but I think we can change that," said Inuyasha who moved with his demon speed in a blink of an eye ad dodged the attack sent at him by Sesshomorru.

Inuyasha appeared behind Sesshomorru as the older of the two brothers turned and swung at Inuyasha as Inuyasha did the same causing an immense shockwave of demonic energy everywhere sending the other demons from each others side lying everywhere. "What makes you think you can even try and defeat me my HALF-demon brother?" said Sesshomorru as he put more pressure on his side against that of Inuyashas.

Inuyasha simply smiled as he matched Sesshomorru's applied pressure with his own. "Simple by older yet...more ignorant full demon brother. I have the desire to win that is much greater then yours!" said Inuyasha who pushed Sesshomorru into the air and back this time even farther then when Sesshomorru did to him.

Sesshomorru flipped in the air and landed gracefully as if it was nothing and stared at Inuyasha calmly. "Very impressive my brother I will give you that. However, you will find that it takes more then a few tricks to defeat the Lord of the Western Lands," said Sesshomorru as he swung Tokijin sending a huge wave of energy at Inuyasha.

"Which is why my brother, I intend to hit you with some old fashion raw skill! Curiosity of being in all those battles that I am undefeated in," said Inuyasha as he sent his own energy from Tetsuigia at Sesshomorru creating the devastating Backlash Wave.

The powerful Backlash Wave attack half surprised Sesshomorru, but was able to counter it with an attack of his own he had develop for just such a very unlikely occasion that Inuyasha would use it against him. "Compared to me your skills are nothing compared to a full blooded demon that you will never be," said an angry Sesshomorru as he swung Tokijin horizontally sending a wave of energy at the Backlash Wave negating its power in an intense explosion that sent both him and Inuyasha flying in opposite directions.

When the smoke cleared Sesshomorru found Inuyasha was not in front of him, but was surprisingly behind him with a big sinister smile on his face. "I think that in time...you will see things in whole new perspective...Sesshomorru," whispered Inuyasha as he ran at full speed with Tetsuigia in mid-swing catching Sesshomorru by surprise.

The attack itself was block by Sesshomorru, but due to the speed, strength, and power behind Inuyasha's assault the Lord of the Western Lands lost his grip on Tokijin. The blade was sent flying away from a surprised Sesshomorru and into the ground far behind him. It was then at that moment Inuyasha spun with his momentum and sliced into Sesshomorru at his waist line with Tetsuigia. "VICTORY IS MINE SESSHOMORRU!" said Inuyasha as his blade was mere seconds away from slicing his brother in half.

However, it just so happened that Sesshomorru's other sword Tenseiga disagreed with what Inuyasha thought and created energy barrier around its master. However, it didn't stop their as Tetsuigia's brother of a sword sent a beam of solid energy from its hilt. The blast was sent directly at Inuyasha piercing through his armor and into his heart and out his back. "By the gods," said Sesshomorru as an explosion consumed them both from the force the two swords of the fang clash against each other sending the two brothers flying in opposite directions yet again. Except this time neither could get off the ground as Sesshomorru was on the ground bleeding as was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had lost Tetsuigia from his hands and had skidded not far from him when he hit the ground, but even without it Inuyasha was just a mean and tough regardless of him not having Tetsuigia in his hands. Slowly, Inuyasha rose from the blood stained ground as blood left his mouth. A surprised Inuyasha put a hand where the intense energy beam from Tenseiga had pierced his chest. "I...don't...know...how...Tenseiga...did that, but...I know that...that (coughing out blood) shouldn't...have happened," said Inuyasha as he looked at Sesshomorru who slowly got up from the ground with an equally surprised look on his blood filled face.

"General Inuyasha! Are you all right my General?" came the voice of Lieutenant Shinn as he rushed over to Inuyasha who slowly got up as did Sesshomorru.

"His...Tenseiga...it...it did some...something to me. It's a sword of healing so...so how could...could it hurt...hurt me?" said Inuyasha as Shinn supported his master who was breathing heavily.

"We need to get back to the castle with queen Tsubaki so that you maybe properly healed my General. Only Tsubaki has the medical expertise required in order to fix you in your current and weakened condition," said Lieutenant Shinn.

"What of...the battle? Are we...victorious or have...have...we finally been...defeated?" said Inuyasha who stared at Sesshomorru who one of his soldiers carrying him away from the battlefield with Tokijin in hand.

"We are victorious my General. Over two thirds of his armies have been crushed while the rest are in retreat with him right now as you just saw. The day, the battle, and the land currently around us General are ours, but in your current condition you may not live to enjoy it," said Shinn.

"Take me...home Shinn. Home to...to those who I...care for...me as family...and as friends when I...I am near them," said Inuyasha who finally lost consciousness and passed out.

General? GENERAL? GENERAL!" yelled Shinn frantically as summoned some solders to pick up Inuyasha and run with him back to the castle with Tsubaki.

(End Flashback)

"We got back here as fast as we could with the army stationed in the area under his a second Lieutenant he took with him. I General Inuyasha did hat so you wouldn't have to go in case Sesshomorru comes back for a second fight," said Shinn as he saw Kohaku's facial expression was clearly surprised as well as upset.

"Where is General Inuyasha right now?" said Kohaku angrily in a commanding voice.

"He's in the infirmary with other wounded soldiers, but we placed him in a private room under guarded conditions just in case second in command Kohaku," said Lieutenant Shin who was terrified of Kohaku almost as much as he was of Inuyasha.

"I must speak with him while I have a chance. Thank you Lieutenant Shinn you are dismissed for now till I tell you otherwise," said Kohaku who turned swiftly and started running as he headed for the infirmary.

Sango fell back against the nearby wall as she heard the news of what had happened to Inuyasha and his fight with Sesshomorru. Kilala who was just as surprised as Sango was jumped on Sango's stomach and looked at her mistress with curious eyes. Kilala looked at Sango's face, which was full of shock and of..., sadness? 'Why is she suddenly sad for Inuyasha? Surprised I can understand, but...sad? Why sadness?" thought Kilala as she tried to comfort her mistress with purring and rubbing her furry cat face on her demon slayer covered stomach.

"Oh Kilala I don't know why, but...after what I just heard...part of me wants to see Inuyasha pull through his injuries and live," said Sango who saw Kilala's shocked expression while tears fell down the demon slayers face.

(In the infirmary)

The room was filled with wounded soldiers who had severe wounds as well as limbs cut off from their recent battle with Sesshomorru and his armies. They moaned in pain while others had their mouth tied shut to prevent them from screaming. In a nearby room that was connected to it, lay a single warrior with his upper armor removed with no shirt on revealing his bleeding cuts, bruised muscle tissue, and a large circle mark of what looked like burned flesh on his chest where his heart was. He was retching in pain as he spewed blood from his mouth as he sat on the table of a bed in pain with candles lit all over the room with sorrowed eyed filled guards watching him suffer as he squirmed from the unknown pain. Tsubaki entered the room and all soldiers stood at attention as the former dark priestess approached her former enemy turned loyal General. "Oh my poor General Inuyasha what has happened to you? How could this have happened to you?" said Tsubaki out of what sounded like concern.

"I...I don't...know. Sesshomorru's sword...Tenseiga it...did...did something (coughing up blood) to...to me. At least we won the battle today and Sesshomorru is in pretty bad shape himself," said Inuyasha who let out a two second smile only to lose it as his body seized up in pain as more blood came out of his mouth.

"We must do something to heal you, but I do not no how my dear General?" said Tsubaki as she looked down at her perfect warrior.

"There are...two people I...I know of...who...who we must...retrieve, but the...the only one...that can...do it in...in time is...Kilala, but I doubt...she...she'll do...do it out of...the goodness of...her...her heart," said Inuyasha as he breathed heavily when he spoke.

"We could try topersuade Sango and threaten to take Kohaku to the Western Lands to face Sesshomorru?" said Tsubaki evilly.

Almost immediately Inuyashas face was that of stone and very serious as he turned his head to face her. "No! I can't. I made...a deal not to send...Kohaku in exchange for...her loyalty. If I threaten...THAT, she will not trust me...when I...need her to do...something for me again. As long as Kohaku...is...is (coughing) here we control Sango and Kilala," said Inuyasha.

Just as he finished his sentence down to the last word Kohaku ran in the room to see his General and surrogate father Inuyasha. The guards had once more stood at attention as Kohaku saw Inuyasha laying on the wooden table. Drops of blood left his wounds as well as his mouth that slowly went like a river off the table and onto the floor creating a small pool of blood. "General sir," said Kohaku as he approached his superior commander.

"Kohaku my boy...I...I have been expecting...you for some...time. I knew you...would come here once...once you heard the news of my...injuries considering our...past history and the battles we fought," said Inuyasha with a shaking, but still gentle hand touched the top Kohaku's head and smiled.

"I should have been their General. I should be the one who should have face Sesshomorru and been like this. Not you," said Kohaku who looked down ashamed of himself.

"No! Do...do not say...that. If you had...gone...Sango would...have suffered for...it. I...have an assignment...for...for you," said Inuyasha as he coughed some more.

"General?" said Kohaku curiously.

"I need...I need...you to...bring...Kilala here to me. I need to...to talk to her. She...she alone...can...can help me now...with what...needs to be done," said Inuyasha who found it more difficult to breathe with each passing second.

"Of course General Inuyasha I will retrieve here for you at once," said Kohaku who ran out of the room to get Kilala.

"Who are these two people that can help you General Inuyasha?" said Tsubaki turning from seeing Kohaku run out of the room back to Inuyasha.

"The creator...of...of the Tenseiga and...the Tetsuigia...Totosai as well...as Kikyo's younger sister...Kaede," said Inuyasha whose breathing was being hindered by more blood in his mouth.

"I see," said Tsubaki who nodded in agreement.

(Sango's room)

Sango sat in the corner of the room petting Kilala in her little tiny form as she thought about what she had done since she was in this castle. "Do you think Kagome and the others will forgive me?" said Sango to Kilala.

Kilala looked up at her mistress and nodded several times to her knowing each of her friends were very understanding about why she did what she did. Just then footsteps were heard outside her door and it opened revealing a panting Kohaku with sweat running down his face from all the running he did to get to the room. "Kilala!" said Kohaku as he looked directly at the fire cat demon who was surprised to hear her name mention by Kohaku.

"Kohaku what's wrong? Why do you need Kilala?" said Sango who got to her feet letting Kilala jump off of her stomach and onto the ground.

"It's General Inuyasha. He has requested her presence in the infirmary. I am to bring her to him," said Kohaku as he stared at Sango and then at Kilala.

Kilala herself shook her head as a sign that she didn't want to see Inuyasha at all regardless how much pain he was in. "Why?" said Sango.

"I don't know sister. All I know is that I need to get Kilala over the infirmary now. Those are my orders," said Kohaku who stared over at Kilala who turned her head defiantly away from Kohaku.

Sango looked at Kohaku and could see he really needed Kilala for something extremely important. "Kilala you will go with Kohaku," said Sango.

Kilala couldn't believe what she was hearing as she stared at her mistress in surprise. 'Why would she want to go with Kohaku? Unless she wants me to sp on Inuyasha for her,' thought Kilala who at the end went up to Kohaku who shut the room door and the two ran with to the infirmary where Inuyasha was.

"I hope I made the right call on that," said Sango suddenly felt tired as she sat down in her bed all curled up in it and went to sleep.

(A/N: What does Inuyasha have planned? Find out in the next chapter. Need reviews to continue.I know I keep saying that, but feel I need to becasue I live for reviews.)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Possible Assistance: A second deal

(A/N: Were half way through the story people meaning things from here on out are going to getgradually instense. Just a heads up. Thanks for the reviews!)

It was a little over twenty minutes before Kohaku had returned to the infirmary where Inuyasha was with Kilala in tow. During that time Tsubaki had left Inuyasha to take care of what she called "some important business that needed attending". However, Inuyasha was not stupid in the least and knew that she didn't want to be near him. Especially in his current condition with all the pain he was in. As he lay on the table he stared at the well designed ceiling as he remembered what had happened when he fell into the black pit. It wasn't hard not remembering what that felt like in his mind when he closed his eyes and dreamed about it.

(Flashback)

He had fallen into a pit of black liquid that was no doubt evil in it entirety as he saw Tsubaki cut the chain that suspended him above it. When he felt the liquid with his bloody, bruised, and nearly broken body he felt it wrap itself around him like a long venomous snake. Inuyasha felt as if he was in an ocean of darkness that he couldn't swim out of much less swim in it at all. Through the pool of darkness he found himself being pulled down deeper into its depths as the air in his already damaged lungs left him. The deeper he went down the more the darkness seemed to spread through his body via his injuries. 'Kagome where are you?' thought Inuyasha as he struggled to fight this plague of a nightmare that was around him.

Suddenly he was filled with images both good and some bad as past memories flood into his mind from where they were once stored. As they appeared and flashed in his mind Inuyasha began to feel he was changing inside as he heard whispers coming from within the dark pool itself. "Your loyalty is to Tsubaki. Embrace what you want in this life. You should fulfill YOUR hearts desires. Why care about them? Is it because they are your friends? If they are your friends...then why are they not here...to help you?" said the whispers that slowly echoed themselves into his mind.

'Stop it! I know where myloyalties lie and they are not with Tsubaki. I HATE HER! I HATE HER FOR WHAT SHE IS!' thought Inuyasha as he fought even harder.

"You have much to learn Inuyasha about what it means to serve adark master that brings hope into your world," said whispery voice came next to his right ear.

'What are you talking about? She is evil I will never serve the likes of her. NEVER!' thought Inuyasha to the darkness as he found his body was finally paralyzed by the liquid.

"Indeed Inuyasha. However, her goals suit you deepest desire in life. Not to become a full-blooded demon mind you, but something else that has been up till now...a dream. You know of what speak to you of...don't you?" said the whisper.

Inuyashas eyes went wide with shock and surprise. 'How do know that? I've never shared that dream with anyone,' thought Inuyasha to the whisper.

"Trust in Tsubaki and myself and the dream of perfect nation with humans, demons, and half-demons united as a family will be brought into this world...through you!" said the whisper.

'My dream' thought Inuyasha as he saw an image appear in front of him of humans, demons, and half-demons working together.

Inuyasha saw them as they were acting as a unity rather then at each others throats like mindless animals. "Give into Tsubaki and the darkness that will make all your dreams will come true. Who knows? Perhaps Kagome and the others will be apart of your dream when it becomes a reality. Only you can decide that...Inuyasha. Now embrace your inner self," said the whisper that if had a face would have smiled.

'Yes. For too long I have ignored MY desires, MY dreams, and MY DESTINY!' thought Inuyasha as he felt the darkness consume his heart and soul.

"You made the right decision Inuyasha. Let's begin your...transformation from an average half-demon...to a superior one," said the whispery voice as it began to alter Inuyasha's physical make up both inside and out.

(End Flashback)

Kohaku entered the room causing Inuyasha to awaken from his remembrance of what happened when he embraced what he was now. "General Inuyasha...as you...you had commanded...I brought Kilala here," said Kohaku who was panting from all the running.

Inuyasha looked at Kilala in her little cat form in Kohaku's arms as the fire cat demon hissed at him with hatred making Inuyasha chuckle at her. "Thank you...Kohaku. Put Kilala...down and leave...us so we may...talk in...private. Guards...leave us," said a serious sounding Inuyasha surprising everyone...including Kilala.

"But General sir, she may try to hurt you," said one of the guards in protest.

Inuyasha raised a blooded hand as high as he could till his tolerance to the pain was maxed out. "I will take...full...full responsibility if...Kilala does. I won't...even blame her if...she tried. Now do as...I ask of you...as your General commands...of it," said Inuyasha in a more commanding, but still struggling voice.

"Yes sir," said the guard as he and the others bowed and left the room with Kohaku leaving last.

"Kilala, please don't attack Inuyasha. He has done so much for me and I owe him so much for reuniting me with you and Sango. Do this for me," said Kohaku who left the room and shut the door.

Inuyasha smiled as Kohaku left the room leaving the little fire cat demon and the severely bleeding half-demon alone. "In case you're...wondering Kilala...you can transform...in here. Would you? I need...to see your...face, even if...it one of...hatred," said Inuyasha who caught Kilala once more by surprise.

Kilala did transform in front of Inuyasha and let out a very terrifying roar at Inuyasha with her fangs several inches away from the one who caused her mistress so much pain. 'Why did you call me here?' thought an angry Kilala as she stared at Inuyasha with the desire to kill him growing in her mind.

Inuyasha smiled at her as if he read her thoughts. "I need...your help old...friend. That is the...answer to your question...right?" said Inuyasha who saw Kilala's cat eyes widen in surprise.

'How did he do that and why should I help HIM?' thought Kilala though she had an idea that Inuyasha would tell her.

"You asked...a double...question Kilala, which...I shall answer. This room has...been altered to...allow me to...read specific thoughts...of those I am close to...in my...my heart. Namely...you and your...mistress. The answer...to...to the second half...of your...double question is that...IF you help...me...I will free...free you...and Sango...as...well as...Ko (coughing up blood)...Kohaku," said Inuyasha as he saw Kilala's eyes mix with emotions when he offered her the deal.

Kilala stared at Inuyasha whose eyes though still a demonic red and without pupils had lost the fear inducing look they normally gave. 'Before I...agree to this little deal, what's the...intended assignment?' thought Kilala to Inuyasha.

"Curious aren't...you...Kilala. Not surprising...really...as youare one of those...creatures that has...a brain. You must...retrieve...Totosai and Kikyo's...old hag of...a (coughing up blood) sister...Kaede. Bring them here with a message I hadmy guards write down what I saidfor each one of them...tell...telling them to go...go with you to...this castle so they can...see me. They may be...be able to heal...me or find out...what Tenseiga...did...did to me," said Inuyasha who raised a clawed hand and petted Kilala on her head, but she shook it off almost immediately.

'You should die for what you did to us. To Sango!' thought Kilala as she turned to leave.

"Did Sango...ever...tell you that...she kissed me?" said Inuyasha freezing Kilala in where she stood.

Kilala looked back at Inuyasha who showed a blooded smile as he stared up at the ceiling as his eyes told her he was playing it back in his head. 'What?' thought Kilala who turned completely to face him as blood fell down the side of his mouth.

"Surprised I...see you are...now Kilala. Yes...she and I...kissed. As I...I look back...even now...I don't know why she did. But consider...this Kilala...if you turn down...this deal Tsubaki...will blame...it...it on YOUR...mistress in the...soul belief that Sango...some how weakened me...right before...my...my fight with Sesshomorru. Help me...me now...and I promise you...I will release...Kohaku as well as...Sango from this...place," said Inuyasha as he saw Kilala struggle with making her decision shortly after he finished speaking to her.

Finally Kilala nodded to Inuyasha. 'You got yourself a deal Inuyasha, but if you betray me I will kill you where you now rest' said Kilala who saw Inuyasha smile at her response.

"That's the...Kilala I...I know. Very well...then, you better...better hurry before...it's too late," said Inuyasha who patted Kilala on her head and this time she didn't shake him off.

After Inuyasha finished patting Kilala though he started coughing and contorting in pain as she quickly turned no wanting to see him like that. Kilala didn't know why she felt like doing that, but she felt he deserved some respect...if not pity. When she left the guards stormed in to check to see if their General was still alive and were very glad to see that he was. "General did she hurt you?" said one of the guards worriedly.

"No, my...my loyal...soldier as...you can...see...see, Kilala...has not harmed...me. She has...in fact...just saved...me...me from...dying," said Inuyasha as struggled to control the pain flowing from his body.

"How General?" said the guard unsure of what Inuyasha was talking about.

"You will...see when...when Kilala re...returns with...two...special guests. They can not...must not see...our "special"...prisoners. Understand?" said Inuyasha grabbing the guard's wrist hard.

"Yes...yes my General. I will have someone take care of that," said the guard as he motioned for another guard who ran to take care of it.

"Good. As for...right now I...want you to...to leave me alone in...in this room. I have...to do some...thinking in...private," said Inuyasha who saw his loyal guard looking at him with protest, but bowed and obeyed leaving along with the other guards. Giving Inuyasha timeto dwell on certain...private and personal matters that echoed in his mind as he closed his eyes to sort them out.

(1 hour later Kaede's village)

Kaede the younger sister of Kikyo was sweeping the shrine floor of the leafs and flower petals that had fallen off the nearby trees hanging over it. Had anyone seen both Kikyo and Kaede together now and been told that Kaede was the younger of the two then you wouldn't have believed it. Unless of course you knew that Kikyo was already dead and brought back to life with of body of dirt and clay after 50 years of being ashes in an urn. When Kilala arrived in the village she knew exactly where to go when seeking Kaede for help, which was of course in the shrine where she normally was when all her other duties as priestess were done. When Kaede saw Kilala she first smiled at the flying massive fire cat demon as it approached her, but frowned when she noticed there was no one else riding on her back. "Strange Kilala wouldn't come back with Inuyasha, Kagome, and the others. What has happened ye wonders?" said Kaede mumbled as Kilala landed near her and walked over to the old priestess. She immediately noticed a piece of parchment tied to a short string that was around the fire cat demons neck.

Kilala growled a little and motioned with her paw to Kaede to take the notes from her, which Kaede did. When she read it she was shocked to see what the paper said.

"Kaede I have become wounded beyond my own demon abilities to heal and I need your knowledge as apriestess for help. Kilala has already told Totosai to meet me at the castle andI have instructed himwhere to go on HIS note. Hopefully the old bastard didn't get lost or I'm doomed. In case your wondering why I asked for him as well as your help is because I was wounded by my brothers sword Tenseiga that is a sword of healing and I don't know why it was able to hurt me. Your knowledge of medicine combined with Totosai's some what...'dense' knowledge of my father's twin swords of the fang may help solve what has been driving me to meet death before my time. Kilala will take you to me since it is way too far from where you are to go by horse. I have all the herbs and medicines you need where I am so you just have to ride on Kilala to get here. Hurry I do not have much time.

Signed...Inuyasha," said Kaede as she looked up from the note to Kilala who nodded at what the note said was true.

"We must hurry Kilala or Inuyasha's life will be lost to the others," said Kaede who had jumped on Kilala and they took off to the castle.

'You have know idea how lost Inuyasha's life is,' thought Kilala as she remembered Inuyasha's bleeding body and the fact that he served Tsubaki, which was conveniently left out of the note.

(Some time later back at the castle)

Lieutenant Shinn walked with a purpose as he marched down the corridors of the castle as he finally made his way to his destination...the infirmary. The guards outside the door stood at attention when Lieutenant Shinn appeared at the doors to Inuyasha room. "You may...may enter...Shinn," said Inuyasha's weak voice as coughing and the sound of blood leaving the body could be heard.

Shinn waited a second to get his thoughts together before entering and when he did he saw Inuyasha's condition he couldn't even speak to his half-demon General. After what seemed like an eternity before the door shut behind him, Shinn decide to break the silence between the two warriors. "My General I'm sorry if I have disturbed you in any way, but our scouts in the shadows have reported that Totosai is nearly here and Kilala is caring that old priestess Kaede on her back. They should both be here soon," said Shinn who turned from Inuyasha who was continuingly in pain.

"Good. Right before...Totosai and Kilala get...get here tell Kohaku to...spend some more time with...his big sister so...so when Kilala returns to her mistress...(coughing) they can all...leave here as I...promised. Understand?" said Inuyasha who saw Shinn's face had a look of surprise hidden on it.

"Is that wise sir? To give up your second-in-command like that?" said Shinn curiously.

"Kohaku despite...despite being...loyal to me...has longed to...to stop fighting on...the battlefield. He wants...to...to stop...the fighting or...or end the fighting...that we...have created. I'm just...just simply fulfilling...HIS wish," said Inuyasha in a quiet voice that was almost like a whisper.

"I understand sir. I will tell Kohaku right away," said Shinn who bowed his head and started leaving.

"Shinn! If the...queen were...to...to die you...and the...others would...still serve...me still...correct?" said Inuyasha causing Shinn to freeze where he stood.

The Lieutenant turned to face his General with uncertainty, but felt he should answer the question. "Of course General. Queen Tsubaki may have brought me into the army, but my loyalty is to you and you alone. Why?" said Shinn who looked at Inuyasha whose face seemed...unreadable.

"Just a 'What If'...situation...my Lieutenant. I always...want to...plan ahead for...the worsted case...scenarios...so...so I can...try to...to form some sort...sort of a plan should such a...a moment ever...arise," said Inuyasha who saw Shinn nod in understandment of the question before he left.

"I hope that day never comes General," said Shinn as he finally left the room and the door slid shut behind him.

"So...do...I. However, I...sill wonder," said Inuyasha as he stared once more up at the ceiling.

(A/N: Hmmmmmmm what is Inuyasha thinking? Well you'll find out in the next chapter I'm afraid and the secret of the black pit will be revealed to you. You didn't think I would leave some sort of origin of the pit out of the story? Please you all know me better then that.)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Truth in Pain

Even though Totosai was the first to be summoned to the castle with the giant walls that protected its occupants outside the castle, it was Kilala who was the first to arrive with Kaede. "Sorry I'm late my ox took a wrong turn at a crossroad and I had to go around some jagged rocks before getting back on the trail," said Totosai who had that empty headed look on his face.

'If Inuyasha was here right now he would punch the old man for acting so stupid,' Kilala thought as Kaede finally got off her back when they entered the area.

Almost immediately two lines of demon soldiers appeared before them with one man in the middle of the two. "Totosai and the priestess Kaede?" said Lieutenant Shinn.

"Ye be correct demon I am the priestess Kaede and this is Totosai we must see Inuyasha immediately," said Kaede who sounded like she was in a hurry.

"Yes Kaede of course if you follow your demon escort I have prepared for you here they will take you directly to him," said Lieutenant Shinn as both Kaede and Totosai nodded to him as they followed their escort that now surrounded them on two sides.

Kilala growled at Shinn indicating that she had fulfilled her part of the deal made by Inuyasha. "General Inuyasha has not forgotten about you Kilala as he intends to live up to his end of the deal he made with you. In fact he wanted me to tell you to go back to your mistress Sango and it is their in the room...a very special surprise is waiting for you," said Shinn who bowed his head, turned, and walked away leaving Kilala shocked at Shinn's words before she took off to Sango's room.

(Sango's room)

Sango was quite surprised when Kohaku came in the first time asking for Kilala at the command of Inuyasha, but when Kohaku appeared a second time to see her she nearly turned pale and fainted from disbelief. Ko...Kohaku why are you here? Why aren't you with Inuyasha right now?" said Sango as Kohaku sat down across from her.

"Inuyasha sent me here so when Kilala gets back we can all leave," said Kohaku in an almost unnatural calm.

"What? Why?" said Sango who did not understand why Inuyasha was letting them all go like this.

"Because of a deal he made with Kilala to retrieve Totosai and Lady Kaede in return for Kilala, you, and I being released from here," said Kohaku who looked as well as sounded somewhat disappointed from Sango's ears and eyes.

"You sound as if you don't want to leave Kohaku?" said Sango who frowned slightly.

"I do Sango I truly do. It's just that...I don't want to leave until General Inuyasha is healed and back on his feet. I feel like he's part of our family and should be watched over as if he was Sango. I can't abandon my General, my teacher, and...my surrogatefather," said Kohaku who had sad look in his eyes that were of worry for Inuyasha.

Sango tried to think of what to say to Kohaku as she stared at her little brother who was more miserable now it seemed, then when he would remember bits and pieces of himself when he wasn't under Naraku's control while serving THAT monster. "If you really want to Kohaku we can wait till Inuyasha is better before we leave so you can say goodbye to him when the time comes," said Sango who saw Kohaku's eyes light up with happiness.

"Thank you Sango!" said Kohaku whose voice was filled with joy as he hugged his sister with all his strength.

"Your welcome Kohaku," said Sango putting her hand on top of Kohaku's head as the door opened and Kilala appeared before them in her little cat form.

(In the infirmary)

Though both Totosai and Kaede were shocked to see Inuyasha they were even more shocked when they saw that Inuyasha's physical appearance was much different then when last they saw him. None the less they still decide to lecture him on the principles of living after fighting. "Well Inuyasha I'll give you this you definitely can put yourself in one hell of an interesting predicament," said Totosai when he saw Inuyasha on the table as his left his body where his wounds were.

If Inuyasha wasn't so weak at that moment he would have pounded Totosai on the head several times for that remark and the old man probably knew it too. "Ye has to agree with Totosai's assessment Inuyasha. When last I saw ye Inuyasha you were in a similar, yet different wounded state," said Kaede as she tried to mend the wounds with a wet towel, but found that wounds wouldn't heal as if his demon healing powers had left him.

"I didn't...ask for...for your opinion...you...you old...hag and fool. The reason...I had brought...you...both here...was to...to heal and fix what has...has been broken in...me," said Inuyasha as his body contorted in pain.

"Inuyasha I don't know what to tell you. Tenseiga was never created to hurt anyone only heal others or protect its user from dying," said Totosai as he stroked his white skinny beard.

"Inuyasha ye must tell us why you are like this and why ye wounds refuse to heal themselves with your demon powers," said Kaede as she placed some medicine on the wounds that was already in the room before they came in.

"I will...not and...I refuse to...in anyway. Totosai you...you said that...Tenseiga has...the power to heal...people? Could it...hurt someone...if their...body and blood were...were both running...with poison in them?" said Inuyasha curiously.

Totosai frowned as if deep in thought and nodded. "Yes. Tenseiga has the power to heal as well as cure someone of a lethal poison if it's deadly. Are you saying your body is filled with some sort of deadly poison?" said Totosai.

"Is this true Inuyasha?" said Kaede who eyed him with her only eye.

"Have...either of...you ever...heard of the...the 'dark pit'," said Inuyasha and after seeing their faces knew their answer.

"THE BLACK PIT!" they both said at the same time in shock.

"I...I'll take...that as...a...a yes," said Inuyasha as he chuckled a little from their reaction.

"Inuyasha this is no joke the black pit is an evil beyond all other things that are evil. In fact if memory serves me well I believe that it is where miasma, both liquid and gas originally came from. It gives a person unimaginable strength and power to fulfill one's desire, but at a terrible cost of their life as it spreads through their body. The more they fight the more it spreads till it kills them by causing the heart to decay from the inside. Tell me you didn't drink such a liquid!" said Totosai whose eyes were nearly bulging from their sockets.

"No I...I didn't," said Inuyasha.

"Oh thank the gods. Your father would kill me if he learned what you did," said Totosai as he took a handkerchief and dried his sweating head off.

"I was...bathed in...in a whole...pool of...it," said Inuyasha seeing Kaede's shocked look while Totosai fell over from what looked like a heart attack.

"Inuyasha this is serious Tenseiga obviously hit you with the blast that sent a current of healing magic into your body to purge the poison in you. Only your body is having a difficult time with the purging process and its killing you inside," said Totosai who got back up and in Inuyasha face.

"Is their any...anything you can (coughing up blood)...can do to...to help me," said Inuyasha.

"We can try Inuyasha, but ye cannot guarantee it," said Kaede.

"I...I see. GUARD!" said Inuyasha who coughed when he yelled for the guard outside.

The guard entered and stood at attention when he came in. "Yes General," said the guard waiting for Inuyasha next command to come.

"Get Shinn...in...in here now," said Inuyasha in an angry voice.

"Yes sir General!" said the guard who nodded and turned to leave however, before he did he saw that Inuyasha's eyes were almost the same blood red color they were when he was at full strength.

"Inuyasha what are ye thinking bringing him in here?" said Kaede who turned to see Shinn running into the room and stood attention.

"General! You called sir!" said Shinn who awaited Inuyasha's response.

"Yes...Shinn my...my loyal Lieutenant. I need...you to...to do me a...a favor that...that must stay...stay between you, me, and...the other two in...this room," said Inuyasha who turned his face all the way to see Shinn who stared at him with curiosity and suspicion.

"Anything General Inuyasha! You name it I shall do it without hesitation," said Shinn eager to do what General Inuyasha would ask of him.

"You and you...alone must...go down to...to the arm...armory to retrieve the...the weapons of...of Kagome and...the others. Then...release...Kagome along...with...the...the...others from...from their...cells. I...I want...you to get them...as far away...from here...as possible. Take them...to Kaede's village and...stay...their till...till further...notice," said Inuyasha who found his breathing becoming increasingly shallow.

"Why General?" said Shinn who was unsure of Inuyasha's strange request.

"Please Shinn...do...do as I...I ask," said Inuyasha whose body started convulsing in pain as his scream of pain became gargled with the blood that left his mouth.

"Yes sir!" said Shinn who saluted Inuyasha who ran from the room to do what he had been order to do.

"Inuyasha since when did ye become a General and when did ye imprison Kagome and the others?" said Kaede.

"That's not...important right...now...Ka...Kaede. You...you have to...to help me...heal so I...I can right the...the wrongs...that I have...have made," said Inuyasha.

"I guess you don't need me anymore," said Totosai who scratched his head and started to leave the room.

"Wait! Totosai I...I have a...special assignment...for you," said Inuyasha who amazingly grabbed Totosai's wrist stopping him dead where he stood.

"You...you do?" said Totosai nervously.

"Yes. Find Sesshomorru...tell him I...I no longer wish...to fight with...him, but instead ally...with him...against a...a greater evil," said Inuyasha.

"YOU WANT TO ME WHAT!" said Totosai before covering his mouth from the fact he had yelled so loud.

"Tell him...that Tsubaki...rules this...this castle and everything...else that I...I am about to tell you...you about what I've...done in her...service," said Inuyasha as he told them both everything that he knew.

(A Moment Later)

"Tsubaki lives? Ye thought she had perished when she absorbed the powers and body of the giant ogre demon," said Kaede when Inuyasha finished telling them everything.

"You're not...not the first...to say that, but still...if you want to...stop her you must...help me Kaede...before...before she discovers my...my betrayal," said Inuyasha who coughed and puked out more blood from his mouth that was more black then red.

"This old priestess will try Inuyasha to ye end. I will work quickly to help you the best I can," said Kaede as she went to work on healing Inuyasha with the medicines and herbs she had been given.

"Thank you...Kaede. And in case...I don't get a...a chance to say it...I'm sorry for...for all the times...I...I called you...a...an 'old hag'. Just...don't...tell...anyone I...told you," said Inuyasha who shocked Kaede when he said that.

"Ye need not apologize Inuyasha as long as you right the wrongs you have created that only you yourself can end. I won't lie to ye Inuyasha the healing I'm about to perform on you will hurt more then you could ever know," said Kaede as she tried to help Inuyasha who just nodded as he stared up in the ceiling as he slowly went to sleep.

(Meanwhile...where Kagome and the others were)

Kagome along with Shippo, Koga, Miroku, and Kikyo were quite surprised when they had found themselves forcefully moved into one large room once more. This time with a demon soldier standing in front of and facing them with their weapons as well as items behind him against the wall. "Sorry if you were forced in here quickly, but time short," said Shinn who saw the angry glares they all gave him.

"Why did you bring us here? To see if we would serve your precious General and his armies of death?" said Koga with a bit of sarcasm in his voice when he said it.

"No. However, I was ordered to bring you here by General Inuyasha himself to tell you something extremely important," said Shinn.

"What? He's going to let us go?" said Miroku who was being even more sarcastic then Koga was.

"Actually yes I have been ordered to set you free and make sure you get to Kaede's village as soon as possible," said Shinn who from his tone of voice and expressionless face made everyone think Shinn was actually serious.

"Really? Is this some sort of trick because you can't trick a trickster like me," said Shippo who walked several feet in front of Kagome and looked into Shinn eyes with his own.

"This is no trick. He needs you free for reasons he has not yet revealed to me out of the necessity of secrecy," said Shinn who turned half way around, picked up Kagome's bow and threw it to her before throwing Miroku his staff.

"What about Kilala and Sango are they freed as well?" said Shippo as Shinn tossed Kikyo her bow and Koga his sword.

"Of course Shippo my General would never forget them. In fact General Inuyasha ordered them freed not long ago with Kohaku after Totosai and Kaede arrived here to help heal Inuyasha's inflicting wounds he received from Sesshomorru," said Shinn who stared at them as they looked at him in surprise.

"Who won that fight?" said Koga.

"Inuyasha was victorious against Sesshomorru, but barely survived and he paid a heavy price for it so that the army stays undefeated once more," said Shinn who had a sad look on his face.

"How bad is Inuyashas condition?" said Miroku frowning with curiosity as were the others.

Shinn told them everything from the fight with Sesshomorru, the question Inuyasha had asked him concerning where his loyalties lied, and the fact that Totosai recently left here for the Western Lands to see Sesshomorru. "As you can see General Inuyasha isn't the cruel bastard of a half-demon you thought him to be," said Shinn as saw their shocked expressions.

"If what you are saying is in fact true then Inuyasha has been manipulated by Tsubaki on every level ever imagined. What can we do to help him?" said Kikyo as Shinn opened the door and looked to find none of the guard were their as per his orders.

"We? I am to follow my orders and make sure you get back to Kaede's village and to keep you their till further instructions from him. You cannot help him now and if we don't leave as soon as possible Tsubaki may discover General Inuyashas attempted betrayal and punish if not kill him for it. I may have been recruited by Tsubaki, but my loyalty has always been to the General, as well as all the people in this sanctuary who he created it for, and...half the army who have fought beside him on the campaigns he has been in," said Shinn who was more serious then before as he motioned them forward out of the door.

As they started walking they heard an unholy that sounded like an animal being torn in half from the inside. "Is...was that...?" said Shippo who was scared out of his mind to finish the sentence.

"Yes Shippo. I'm afraid so, but it's strange. It sounds like General Inuyasha is getting closer to us" said Shinn as they made their way passed the narrow corridors of the castle.

As they walked for some time down the corridors they saw an unconscious Inuyasha who was being carried by Kaede, who found the half-demons weight a considerable struggle for her old bone. "General sir!" said Shinn who ran over to take the weight off the old priestess.

"Be careful with him Lieutenant Shinn the medicine I gave Inuyasha to assist in his healing of his wounds makes him very sensitive to pain," said Kaede who then saw that Kikyo was free s well as the others.

"Sister Kaede you were able to treat Inuyasha's wounds properly I assume," said Kikyo as she saw Inuyasha who was still bleeding considerably despite the heavy bandaging done on the wounds he suffered.

Kaede nodded, but had a worried look on her face. The black pits internal poison like effect on Inuyasha is starting to recede itself from his body thanks to Tenseiga's help from an unwilling Sesshomorru. However, that doesn't mean that Inuyasha is out of danger because his body doesn't know how to handle it. The removal of the poison like liquid from his body may cause it to shut down and that will kill him," said Kaede as an unconscious Inuyasha spat out more blood from his mouth.

"If that doesn't kill him the loss of blood might," said Koga pointing to the pool of puked up blood.

"All the more reason we need to get out of here before we are discovered," said Shinn who showed them a secret passage that would take them directly outside the castle.

Unfortunately, it was spiritually locked with a barrier wall covering the door for extra protection. Fortunately Kikyo with the help of Kagome disarmed the barrier and exited the castle's great walls. Once outside they saw Sango, an asleep Kohaku, and Kilala transformed into her more demonic form. "Sango! Kilala! Were did you come from?" said Kagome who ran up and hugged Sango who was a little surprised they weren't mad at her for her betrayal.

"You're...you're not mad?" said Sango surprised as she hugged Kagome with her one free hand.

"No Sango we could never be mad at you for long. You did what you had to do to get Kohaku back and it's not like anyone died doing it," said Kagome optimistically.

Sango could only smile until that is, she saw Inuyasha being carried by Shinn causing her smile to become the opposite. "What is HE doing here?" said Sango pointing at Inuyasha who breathing was getting shorter.

"Long story, but we can talk later when we get back to Kaede's village," said Kagome as Shinn place Inuyasha on top of Kilala who growled furiously at caring Inuyasha on her back.

"Please Kilala...for...for old times...sake," said Inuyasha scaring everyone over the fact that he had regained some form of consciousness.

"Inuyasha how long have you been awake?" said Kagome who saw his eyes were still without pupils, but were no longer red...they were a blackish brown she had never seen before.

"Long enough...to know...I...I cannot serve...Tsubaki any...anymore," said Inuyasha who puked more blood out of his mouth that dripped down Kilala's fur and onto the ground before he fell unconscious.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Looking

When they got to Kaede's village Kagome and the others with Inuyasha's very loyal Lieutenant Shinn took Inuyasha to a small house where he could rest. After they took care of Inuyasha Kagome along with the others decided to have a group discussion on what to do with Inuyasha and Shinn. "We can't trust him no matter what he's done to redeem himself," said Koga as he glanced at the house where Inuyasha was sleeping.

Sango looked over in its direction as well remembering how Kohaku and Shinn were both in the room with Kaede taking care of Inuyasha as if he were a god. "I don't know what to think of Inuyasha after seeing what he's done. Something about what he told me when we talked in that arena of his we were standing in just makes me question what I think of him," said Sango felt the remembrance of the kiss they shared and what Kohaku said to her about what Inuyasha thought about her.

"I myself am still unable to understand or even able to comprehend what Inuyasha was thinking when he was in the service of Tsubaki. Even now his actions towards releasing us are baffling in its entirety," said Miroku who cupped his chin in thought.

"Maybe one of us should talk to Inuyasha when he is better and able to talk?" said Shippo placing out the suggestion.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement. "Who would go?" said Kagome as Kohaku and Shinn came out of the hut with bits of blood on them with medicine and herbs in their hands.

The two warriors walked over to Kagome and the others as they walked up to them so they could hear what they had to say about Inuyasha's condition. "How is he?" said Sango.

Kohaku and Shinn both gave weak, but sincere smiles. "General Inuyasha is out of harms way, but still in pain as the last of the poison is out of his body. There are some old battle wounds he sustained in his battles that me and Kohaku witnessed that have reopened, but they should heal shortlyin duetime," said Shinn and Kohaku nodded in agreement.

That's good I guess. Will we be able to talk to Inuyasha when he is better?" said Miroku curiously.

"You can speak to him right now if you want if only for a short time, but make it quick since Inuyasha really needs his rest," said Kohaku.

"Wait! Who is going to speak to Inuyasha?" said Kagome as they realized they were still undecided on that.

Sango was going to speak up, but found that Kikyo had stepped forward. "I'll talk to Inuyasha. After all...he always did open his heart out to me before," said Kikyo who turned to show them her innocent looking smile.

Kagome scowled a little with her cheeks burning red and to Miroku's and Shippo's surprise so was Sango though she herself didn't know why. "Is it me or have things gotten weirder now that Naraku's gone?" said Shippo to Miroku.

"I think they've gotten weirder, but...it could be just you," said Miroku smiling at Shippo who scowled at the monk for the insult.

Kikyo walked into the room and saw Kaede wiping and dabbing Inuyasha's forehead with a wet cloth. "Sister could you leave us alone for a moment while Inuyasha and I talk for a little while?" said Kikyo who saw Kaede's suspicious looking face staring at her for Inuyasha's well being.

"Don't worry Kaede I trust Kikyo. She just wants to talk to me. If she wanted to kill me she would have done it without hesitation," said Inuyasha who could speak normally, but still had to take in deep breaths to sustain his composure.

Kaede looked over at Inuyasha who continued to stare at the ceiling without even looking at her and realized that Inuyasha was correct. "I will be here if ye needs me Inuyasha," said Kaede who walked passed Kikyo with a small nod to her older sister and left the room.

Kikyo turned her head a little to see Kaede continue to walk away and then stare back at Inuyasha who continued to stare at the ceiling without even turning his head to see her. "I remember one of my soul collectors reported to me you were like that after Kanna sent your swords own Wind Scar attack back at you. However, then you were unsure of me while here even now you do not care whether or not I kill you where you rest in front of me, "said Kikyo who neither had sorrow nor anger in her voice when she said that.

Inuyasha cracked a smile as he continued to take deep breaths and stare at the ceiling as if in deep thought about that day. "My wounds it seems are always able to bring out my most interesting memories of you. Regardless it seems on whether I'm wounded or not. Did you ever feel like that when you saw me and wanted me dead when you thought I had betrayed you?" said Inuyasha curiously at the end.

"Yes. Even after I learned the truth I hated you. I don't know why, but I did and I couldn't let my hatred go no matter how hollow it was. The price an undead priestess must pay I suppose for dying with anger in her heart for someone she loved," said Kikyo as she walked a little closer to him.

"Ah yes without the room I made for you when I brought you to the castle you are of the undead now and require souls. Tell me Kikyo...how did it feel to be human...even if only for a little while?" said Inuyasha as some blood feel down the side of his mouth.

"I had...forgotten what it was like to be among the living and not have to rely on the souls of the dead to sustain me. I must admit I do miss that feeling even now to live as a living person," said Kikyo who would have cried if her body was made of flesh.

"I'm sorry for doing that to you Kikyo. Being something for so long and then being what you once were...only to have it taken away was not something I wanted to have happen to you," said Inuyasha who heard Kikyo gasp at the fact he was apologizing to her.

"Would you do all over again? Become what you were and serve Tsubaki for the power and glory you were seeking to prove you weren't weak like Sesshomorru said you were?" said Kikyo getting to the heart of her question.

"I have thought about that question knowing you would be the one to confront me as well as ask me about such a question. While your question is in fact valid Kikyo you assume why I became General of Tsubaki's armies is for personal power and glory when you couldn't be further from the truth," said Inuyasha hearing another surprising gasp from Kikyo who thought she understood Inuyasha's reason's for being what he had become.

"What was your reason Inuyasha? If not for personal glory and power then what was it that made you join that witch of a dark priestess?" said Kikyo who had some anger in her voice.

"Have you ever had a dream that wasso out of reach that isburied so deep in your heart you couldn't even see it at the bottom where you left it?" said Inuyasha.

"What are you talking about? What dream?" said Kikyo who found Inuyasha's behavior to be quite...annoying.

"You never answered my question Kikyo. And until you do...I can't nor will I answer your question," said Inuyasha who out of the corner of his eyes saw her frustrated look of anger.

"You are just as stubborn as you were before you served Tsubaki Inuyasha. When I see you now Inuyasha I see a stubborn, bleeding, and broken half-demon who hides behinds answering questions with questions. If I didn't pity you right now I would kill you to put you out of your misery," said Kikyo who turned to leave, but was stopped when she heard Inuyasha's next comment.

"You must enjoy seeing me like this then Kikyo. Weak, defenseless, and vulnerable in order for you to find an excuse to kill if not pity me. Do everyone a favor Kikyo and take your own advice that you PREACH so much about, before giving it to others," said an angry Inuyasha who turned his head to Kikyo who didn't turn hers, but instead just left without a word with a scowl on her face.

When Kikyo walked out they knew that Inuyasha had set her in a bad mood, but decided not to pursue what the two former lovers talked about. "Well...who wants to go next?" said Miroku.

Sango was about to speak up yet again, but she found herself being prevented from doing so by Shinn who was felt he could create some sort of bridge between everyone given the chance. Sango once more fumed and it was only quelled when Kilala rubbed her little furry body against Sango's leg. "Sister...do you have a reason to talk to Inuyasha?" said Kohaku curiously.

Sango turned to Kohaku then looked around to see that Kagome and the others were no where near in hearing Kohaku much less see the blush that had appeared on her face. "Me? Why...why would I want to talk to Inuyasha?" said Sango nervously hoping that Kohaku was still too young to misunderstand her blushing if he noticed it.

She was wrong. "Because of the kiss you two had when you talked in private. Inuyasha told me you two talked and then out of nowhere you two kissed each other," said Kohaku seeing Sango's blush deepen even further.

"Inuyasha...told...you?" said Sango who was scared that Kagome or Kikyo might have been told that very same thing as the blush continued to stay on her face for some time.

"After our talk I...continuously asked him why you were blushing after we were all there for a while he told me of the kiss and how you reacted to him in your previous meeting with him. To be honest Sango I...I think he likes you back the same way," said Kohaku who was scratching the back of his head.

"Re...Really?" said Sango curiously.

"Yes he does," said a sudden voice behind her that turned out to be Shinn.

"Shinn! Wha...what did Inuyasha say to you?" said Sango who to her embarrassment had nearly jumped out of her armor in fright of Shinn's sudden voice in her and Inuyasha.

"I haven't gone in to see him yet. I was about to till I overheard your conversation about General Inuyasha and the kiss you two both shared," said Shinn who saw Sango's face go red from blushing once more.

"Shinn perhaps you should see Inuyasha now and see if he will talk to you," said Kohaku breaking an awkward silence between the three of them.

Shinn nodded as he turned around and walked into the room with Inuyasha without another word to them. 'Does Inuyasha like more then just a friend?' thought Sango as this only gave more then enough of a reason to speak to the former half-demon General.

Shinn entered the room and saw Inuyasha lay there resting in his bed of hay as blood from worn out bandages leaked from unclosed wounds into it. "Welcome Shinn. I figured you would be here next since Kikyo in her stubbornness couldn't understand what it is I wanted from her to understand," said Inuyasha as he stared up at his ceiling.

"She is not the only stubborn person in this village General Inuyasha. Some of that very same stubbornness she gives off is also in you. Whether in a conversation or on the battlefield you always had to have things go your way. Right General?" said Shinn as he sat down beside Inuyasha who smiled at first and then frowned as if he realized a great truth that had been hidden from him.

"Don't call me General again Shinn. Don't call me General anymore for I am not worthy of being called by such a title. I was never a General...only a monster in General's armor who took humans, and demons both full and half on distant battlefields only to have them fight or die for my selfish desires," said Inuyasha who closed his eyes as he saw nothing, but darkness when he did.

"Why sir? Why don't you want to be called a General by name? To me you are a General sir. Would a General...fight for what he believed in as you did? Would a General open himself up to a fellow warrior about why he served and fought for such an evil queen that was Tsubaki? They may not be what you consider the qualities of a General sir, but they are to me. And Kohaku in case you have forgotten still thinks of you like that as well as a surrogate father. He and I would be honored to call you General because we believe as well as all those who are loyal to you deserve that title. It's a part of you sir and I refuse to see you throw what you are away," said Shinn in a very commanding voice.

Inuyasha chuckled as he turned his head and looked at Shinn who had a strict military look on his face. It was if they were back in the castle and he the great General Inuyasha was still in the service of Tsubaki. "I taught you well Shinn, almost as I did Kohaku. You make this old half-demon...General happy," said Inuyasha as he saw Shinn release a tiny smile on his face.

"Thank you sir I am honored. But I must unfortunately question your strategic wisdom in taking the others here. Clearly we are all in a place where Tsubaki knows where we are and will surely send an army to strike us down with when she realizes your gone," said Shinn worriedly.

"Your concern in point in dually noted Shinn as I trained you well on military tactic such as these. However, you forget that in order to deceive someone you must think as they do and turn it against them. I know how Tsubaki thinks and I know that she will think that this place is too obvious and that I won't have you take me here. She'll think its way too obvious and go around it till the very end when she has no other place to look. Remember Shinn the most obvious place to hide is sometimes the best and least suspecting. Making this village the perfect spot to rest and hide for the time being," said Inuyasha who saw Shinn nod in realization of what Inuyasha just said.

"The other's are unsure whether to trust you or not with all that has happened to you as of late with the black pit, becoming a General, and serving a dark mistress that was Tsubaki. You will need to prove you can be trusted again my General and such a task will not be easy...even one such as you sir," said Shinn trying to get to the heart of the matter.

Inuyasha's small smile was gone and he frowned at this and he nodded in agreement with Shinn on what his loyal Lieutenant told him. "In this village there are three and only three people at the moment I trust Shinn. You and Kohaku I trust without question with Kaede being the third and through her wisdom that she gives some weight on the others. (Sighs) I unfortunately doubt that even Kaede's advice can hold them off long enough in order for me to get my feet on strong solid ground. In order for them to trust me we must...do something that will show I amworthy of still being their friends and allies. I think I have an idea what we can do my Lieutenant that will get them on our side again," said Inuyasha who released a small smile from his face.

"What is the plan sir?" said Shinn curiously.

"It's quite simple my dear friend and loyal soldier. We are going to wage war against Tsubaki and crush the darkness that I...that WE help create," said Inuyasha whose smile left him and a serious one replaced it.

Shinn was completely surprised by this announcement by Inuyasha and was unsure if such a plan or war was winnable. "Is such a thing even possible as we stand now sir?" said Shinn who felt he needed to hear his General's opinion on the matter.

"Yes Shinn. Anything is possible if you have the desire and belief that victory no matter how far away it is...is still reachable," said Inuyasha who felt as if a fire had been lit in him and felt his strength return to him for a small instant.

Shinn however, was not so sure. "General there...there is something you should know before we decide to pursue this campaign. Tsubaki was...planning to replace you with another General shortly after we left to liberate that city of full and half-demon slaves. The one your friends outside were at when you first met them after becoming a General," said Shinn seeing Inuyasha's face becoming deathly serious when he heard that.

"What was the new General's name?" said Inuyasha in a commanding voice.

"His name is Gore...sir. General Gore would be the appropriate name to give him now that he is most likely the new leader of Tsubaki's armies," said Shinn.

"I heard that name throughout some of the ranks of the troops when we made our march to that city, but I didn't pay it any mind. Gore is a half-demon like me and according to what I heard among the troops he has the blood of the legendary Bone Blade demons," said Inuyasha.

"Bone Blade demons? I never heard of such demons before," said Shinn with surprise.

"Not surprising really Lieutenant Shinn since the Bone Blade demons were considered wiped out, extinct, annihilated if you will. These demons were bred to do nothing else, but fight and kill until...the day they...died. They fought by turning the bones in their body into blades along the elbow, shoulder, fingers, knees, and other regions of their body. Physically they looked like average humans so it was almost impossible to tell if their sons or daughters were full or half-demons," said Inuyasha

"Almost! How could they tell General?" said Shinn finding this story most intriguing.

"The only way to tell the difference was to look for thebirthmark tattoo that are on the back of their necks. Two swords in a cross-X formation for a full blooded demon while one sword pointing up indicated a half-demon. However, since full and half-demons look so much alike that they seemed to be the only type of demons that didn't care what two types you were as long as you could fight with what you were given when born. Almost sounds like my type of demon family I wouldn't mind being a part of. Had I been a child of that particular demon tribe I wouldn't have had such a bad childhood," said Inuyasha with a smile on his face.

"General how was Tsubaki able to retrieve such a demon if they were wiped out?" said Shinn curiously.

"That I do not know Shinn and that is probably something only the dark queen herself knows. It's obvious however, that she found one and recruited him knowing full well my time was running short due to the poison like effect from the black pits dark liquid. When I am healed I will need your help as well as Kohaku's and the others here to fight the evil dark queen Tsubaki. Can I count on you when the time comes?" said Inuyasha looking at Shinn with serious resolve in his eyes.

"Yes General. My life as well as Kohaku...are yours to command," said Shinn rising and standing at attention.

"I knew I could count on you Shinn as well as Kohaku. You are dismissed for now Shinn. Go get some sleep my loyal Lieutenant...you have more then earned it," said Inuyasha who slowly rose from his bed of hay surprising Shinn greatly.

"General should you really be standing after what has happened to you?" said Shinn worriedly.

"You need not worry Shinn I am fine now. I just need to stand to get the feeling back in my tired old leg muscles. Could yousend in Sango please after you leave the house I know for a fact that she has been itching to talk to me...face to face," said Inuyasha as he stood up on two feet.

Shinn saw Inuyasha wobble a little, but nothing that suggested the half-demon General would fall over. "Yes sir I will do that right now," said Shinn walking outside.

"Shinn! Thank you. You are the reason General's have Lieutenants. They are bound to each other to make sure neither fell from the grace of the position they had earned from the countless battles and the fierce combat they endure in the wars they fight. Remember that Shinn it could help you one day when YOU are General," said Inuyasha emphasizing on the word YOU as if Shinn would advance from his current rank soon.

"I will General Inuyasha. As always I take to heart all that you have to teach me," said Shinn who left the room with Inuyasha staring at him only to finally smile as he stared at the sunlight outside as footsteps could be heard coming towards the house.

Sango entered the room and was quite surprised to se Inuyasha standing and what she discovered that surprised her more was she was blushing at his shirtless body, which still solid muscle despite the poison of the black pit being removed from his body. "You had requested to see me Inuyasha?" said Sango after she snapped back to reality when he put on shirt Kaede left in the room for him.

Inuyasha smiled. "Yes Sango. I have much to talk to you about as do you to me. Shall we begin?" said Inuyasha turning and smiling at her as if all was normal.

Sango gasped when she saw Inuyasha, but once more she gasped even more when she saw his eyes. "Inuyasha! Your...your eyes they are...are..." said Sango pointing at Inuyasha whose eye were no longer blood red and without pupils.

They were..."White with amber in the center. You were going to say that...right?" said Inuyasha calmly while Sango could only nod speechless as he finished her sentence for her.

(A/N: What would Sango and Inuyasha be talking about? Hmmmmm interesting to say the least wouldn't you agree? Need to hear your feed back. Only 7 more chapters left.)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-Surprises in every corner

(A/N: Just a real quick thing here I need to say. Someonewanted to know if this was a Inu/Kag fic. Just so we can the recordstraight I just want to say this is a Inuyasha/Sangofic. I can't stand Kagome for all the right reasonsand I know some people feel the same way I do. That is why I ecouage and support all Inu/San fics as long as they are within reason and don't make Inuyasha look stupid. I hate it when people make him out to be stupid, but is in fact the opposite its just no one gives him a chance. Anyway before I start rabbling any further I suggest you read this chapter as certain tings get set in motion. Enjoy! Also thanks for the reviews!)

Sango continued to stare at Inuyasha with a dazed look in her eyes at the sheer and utter amazement of his seemingly incredible physic. Inuyasha noticed this when he looked at Sango and merely smiled at her as he slowly approached her. When Sango realized that Inuyasha was several feet aware from her now smiling at her she immediately snapped out of her dazed trance with a small blush on her face. "Welcome back Sango I trust your little dream is now over," said Inuyasha chuckling.

Sango turned away embarrassed only to look up at him and give a small scowl atthe fact he thought it was funny to poke fun at her daydreaming while at her expense. "I have to talk to you about things. Things that I can't share with the others like Shippo Miroku, Kagome, and...Kikyo," said Sango whose voice had an air of sadness in it.

"I imagine so since one thing we did they do not need to know much less hear about that certain...kiss we had," said Inuyasha who smiled and chuckled at the same time.

Sango immediately blushed at very mention of the kiss, but shook it back into the mind of her skull. "Y...yes I need to discuss why I...you...why WE kissed when we were talking to each other," said Sango who couldn't understand why her composure around Inuyasha was so...off.

"Yes I suppose we should Sango after all there is no point in beating around the bush about such things. So tell me...what is it about that kiss WE shared with each other that mystifies you so much?" said Inuyasha who sat down as did Sango across from him.

"Everything! The fact that we kissed, the fact that I enjoyed it, and the fact the kiss created these feelings for you in me I never thought I had," said Sango who was almost yelling.

Realizing what she just did she covered her mouth and blushed a red that would have made a tomato jealous. "Very well, let's start with the first of the three shall we. First off is the fact that we did kiss and I must say...what a kiss it was. In a nutshell I kissed you because I knew I could and I wanted too. When I see you I don't seesome weak human who runs from me or a priestess whose only strength is her sacred powers. No. What I see is a woman who has great strength, speed, and agility that...only you could possess," said Inuyasha causing Sango to blush an even darker red.

"You...do?" said Sango as Inuyasha was now right in front of her again like before.

"Of course. Second is the fact that you enjoyed my kiss. When I did kiss you Sango I knew you would like it because you were never kissed like that before in such a way. I lit a fire in you that won't go out and will possibly never die. I'm kind of sorry now that I did kiss youconsidering the circumstance with you and Miroku," said Inuyasha who frowned slightly as he remembered the two's little arrangement they made.

"N...no. Don't be sorry. I...I don't think I could have loved Miroku the way I thought I did...much less could from now on when you kissed me. He's always flirting with other women and I don't think he could ever love me the way I wish him to much less stay faithful to me. Now that I look back...my love for him was...childish and optimistic of what wasn't there that I thought was. I can't because I...I...I love you," said Sango as she suddenly and unknowingly embraced Inuyasha in a hug.

Inuyasha was a little surprised by the sudden hug and so was Sango, but she didn't let go because she was embracing the half-demon's very scent. She breathed in deeply into his shirt and the aroma that represented him in all his grace. "I love you too Sango. I guess we can skip the third reason since we already know why these feeling I created in you have appeared," said Inuyasha who saw Sango simply nod.

"As I look back on everything that has happened Inuyasha I realize that you didn't betray us...we had betrayed you," said Sango whose voice was somewhat muffled from her face being half buried in his shirt.

"Really? I find that interesting Sango. I had done some extremely cruel things to all of you and I feel somewhat guilty for it," said Inuyasha whose voice was now filled with some sorrow.

"No you shouldn't Inuyasha. The only reason you did it was to protect al of us from being completely destroyed. Without you doing what needed to be done we would be at the mercy of Tsubaki and you know as well as I she would have tortured us slowly and without mercy. You did what you did to prevent Tsubaki from hurting us. You should be the one who should consider whether or not we are worthy of begin trusted again," said Sango as she looked up at him as he looked down at her.

"Well then let me just say that you...are the first...that I consider...worthy of my...trust," said Inuyasha in soft voice as he leaned closer to Sango and kissed her slowly at first only to turn it into a passionate one.

When they stopped Inuyasha stared into Sango's brown eyes as she stared into his amber one's that made her soul melt inside. Thank you...Inuyasha," whispered Sango.

"You are most welcome Sango. Could you have Kohaku come in please I have to speak to him," said Inuyasha as he placed a clawed hand gently on her face as she nodded.

Outside Miroku was on edge when Sango came out with a look as if she was drunk after drinking too much rare wine. She slowly walked towards the group where Kohaku was and they walked up to her with curiosity written all over their faces. "Sango what happened to you in their. You were in there for about an hour what did you to talk about?" said Miroku curiously.

(A/N: Hard to be huh?)

Sango shook her head a little to get the feeling she felt for Inuyasha suppressed when she talked to him. "I was in there for an hour? It felt like ten minutes. Are you sure?" Sango who could believe what Miroku told her.

"Yes. What did you two discuss?" said Miroku seriously preventing her from changing the subject.

Sango looked at him with a scowl as if he had grabbed her down south of her back again and didn't let go. "It's none of your business what we talked about. You want answers so bad Miroku? Go talk to him yourself...after Kohaku does that is," said Sango viciously till she the last part where it was calmer then when she originally addressed Miroku.

Miroku was a little taken back by Sango's sudden change in mood as was everyone else except for Kilala, Shinn, and Kohaku who all knew the reason why. "Can I really see him now Sango?" said Kohaku who decided to break the now awkward silence.

"Yes little brother Inuyasha is waiting to talk you inside and what is more he's up off his bed and walking again," said Sango and saw Kohaku's smiling face grow even more...as well as the shocked surprises by Kagome and the others.

Kohaku didn't need to hear anymore as he ran to the house to see his General, surrogate father, and teacher. "Sango when you say Inuyasha is standing again to you mean barely or able to leap off tree's in a single bound?" said Kagome curiously.

"Leap off tree's in a single bound. Why?" said Sango as if nothing was wrong.

"Sango he's dangerous and we can't trust him anymore like he used to be. Inuyasha can no longer be controlled like he was before Sango. Don't you see that?" said Kagome as her voice had all the sound of worry in it.

Sango's face went from calm to full blown angry when Kagome said those words to her about Inuyasha being uncontrollable. "Had it ever accord to you Kagome that maybe he doesn't need to be controlled like an animal. To be restrained from doing what HE want rather then what YOU want. The fact that you want him under your thumb all the time with all those 'SIT' commands all the time means you never trusted Inuyasha once! After talking with Inuyasha I discovered a very painful truth to all that has happened in all our travels. You NEVER trusted Inuyasha at all. YOU thought of Inuyasha as some dog on a collar you could bend to your will with enough time and 'SIT' commands. I discovered that I trust Inuyasha now more then I did when we traveled on our journey to fight and kill Naraku. No wonder Inuyasha sees you a cheap version of Kikyo...you're just as manipulative and cruel as she is now," said Sango bitterly with her voice almost at a yelling level.

Kagome was in shock at Sango's words as she had never heard such words from Sango before and couldn't understand why she was saying it now. "Sango...I...I...," said a very shocked Kagome, but that was as far as she got as Sango did the unthinkable...she spit in Kagome's face and left without another word with Kilala right behind her.

(A/N: Whoa! Did I write that last part? My hands must be possessed! HAHAAHA!)

"Okay...NOW I've seen everything," said Shippo in sheer disbelief of what had just transpired at that very moment.

Inuyasha heard what Sango said from inside the hut just as Kohaku entered to talk to him. However, neither had a chance to speak for a moment till after Sango finished speaking and spit in Kagome's face not long afterwards. Though Kohaku didn't know that Sango spit in Kagome's face Inuyasha however, with his demon ears that gave him enhanced hearing, heard the noise made from it. "I take it from the commotion outside they don't exactly approve me being up on my feet, but that's their opinion and they are entitled to it," said Inuyasha with a frown though mentally he smiled at Sango spitting in Kagome's face.

"It matters not General Inuyasha because I know you are not the monster they believe you to be. To be honest I never really remember seeing you with your normal white amber eyes up till now. Is it different from when your eyes were all red and without pupil's sir?" said Kohaku.

"Actually Kohaku it was entirely different when I had all red eyes with no pupil's because what I saw was also different then what I see now. In fact Kohaku...when I look back on it all now I remember all of my senses were different when I was...THAT half-demon before. I saw things in a whole new way I never thought was possible before in my life. To see, but to not truly see. To hear things, but to never...truly hear. To feel...well you get the idea," said Inuyasha who merely smiled.

"I wish I did sir and I wish to know more. Please tell me...what was it when you saw with those once glowing red demonic eyes of your?" said Kohaku curiously.

"In truth Kohaku...I saw the inner soul that we call life in all living things both good AND evil. I could sense them on a level that has been never been heard of except by those who found enlightenment and even then what they experienced paled to what I had theluck of experiencing. For the time I was like that I almost felt what it was like to be a God and be all knowing, seeing, and...ALL powerful," Inuyasha who let out a sigh filling the moment of silence that followed.

"Why is it you wanted to see me to begin with General?" said Kohaku who finally broke the silence.

Inuyasha walked up to Kohaku and place a clawed hand on his head and ruffled his hair a little. "I just wanted to say that I'm glad I made you my second-in-command. No one else was more fitted for such job that I placed upon you. I knew that your skills when serving Naraku were strong, but I knew that you had even greater potential inside you from what I saw of your sister's own demon slaying skills. That's why I always pushed you in our training sessions and on the battlefields we fought on. Remember the Eastern Lands campaign we went on together that pushed you to your limits?" said Inuyasha.

"It was exhausting, but I got through it because of all the training you gave me on hand to hand fighting, swordsmanship, and military tactics that make a fight what they are," said Kohaku smiling to match Inuyasha's who ruffled his hair again.

Inuyasha was about to say something when he heard a sound outside that was all too familiar. It was the sound of footsteps, the sound of marching, and he knew what it was...the sound of an approaching army. "It looks like we are having some unexpected company," said Inuyasha whose face became serious and almost unreadable as he peeked outside to see who was coming.

The villagers immediately ran for cover as Kagome and the others immediately prepared to fight the approaching army." Get ready everyone this looks like it's going to be one hell of a fight," said Koga as he cracked his knuckles and readied himself for combat.

When they were in range they were about to attack when suddenly Inuyasha appeared from the house as he, to everyone's surprise came in between his friends and the vast approaching army. "Whom do you serve soldier?" said Inuyasha as the army stopped right in front of Inuyasha.

"We...serve...you...General Inuyasha. We are your loyal soldiers and our lives are yours...to command...sir," said the soldier he was staring at as one by one they all kneeled before him.

"Inuyasha don't listen to them it could be a trap they cannot be trusted," said Miroku who mentally bit his tongue for what he just said.

"Like you don't trust me Miroku? There are only five people I trust in this whole village you perverted monk and your not one of them. The five I trust areShinn, Kohaku, Kaede, Kilala, and Sango with my lives, but not the rest of you. Besides...there are ways to tell if an army is loyal to you or not," said Inuyasha as he motioned with his hand for the army in front of him, which they did right away.

"How can you tell Inuyasha?" said Shippo.

"You just have to look into their eyes. They tell you everything you want to know about someone whether they try to hide it or not," said Inuyasha as he stared into the armies eyes that told him what he needed to know as he let out a small smile.

"Are they on our side Inuyasha?" said Sango.

"Yes. This army is in fact mine. All these troops have fought beside me in more then one campaign in my name...NOT Tsubaki's. It's been some time my old comrades in arms," said Inuyasha as he and the solider in front of him shook hands smiling at one another.

"It's good to be under your command again General Inuyasha. Are both Shinn and Kohaku with you as well?" said the soldier as their hands parted from one another.

"Yes. We've been here for just a day or two, but while we were here we got the poison like effects of the black pit out of my system. If you want...I will continue to still be your General...if you still consider me worthy of such a title?" said Inuyasha.

"You were always a General to us sir. As far as were concerned you will always be our General till we die," said the soldier proud.

"Stop it you're getting me all misty eyed with all this compassion you're throwing at me. Come my troops...now that you are here we have much to celebrate," said Inuyasha as his troops let out a roar of approval of such a celebration.

"Inuyasha is this wise to do something like this?" said Kagome walking over to him.

"What do you care Kagome? You don't even trust me. This is MY army and I will do what I want with it. And right now I want them to celebrate being here with me before we set off in a few days for Tsubaki's castle," said Inuyasha.

"You're going after Tsubaki already?" said Koga in disbelief.

Before Inuyasha could answer the sound of children could be heard calling Inuyasha's name as the children ran passed the soldiers to him. "General Inuyasha!" said the children all at once as they ran and tackled Inuyasha knocking him over onto the ground.

Inuyasha could be heard laughing as they slowly let him get up from the ground he had been knocked down on. "My dear children how have you been all this time? I hope my disappearance from your sight or the fact I was almost fatally wounded didn't scare you too much?" said Inuyasha as he got to his feet with the help of the children.

"No sir. We remembered that you told us to be strong and take one's sorrow and shove it deep into your heart till the time is right to release it," said one of the half-demon children who was trying to gain favor with Inuyasha.

"That is correct my dear child, but you need not have to have that sorrow in your heart anymore because I am here and I am not going for awhile," said Inuyasha with a smile.

"Pardon me General Inuyasha sir for interrupting your moment with the children, but I was wondering if you would let us set up camp here in the village?' said the soldier Inuyasha had talked to before.

"Of course Sergeant set up where you have to and have Shinn and Kohaku help you set everything up for our little party of a celebration tonight. Lets not forget everyone in this village is invited if they choose to join us around a roaring fire talking about ourselves and the battles we've been in," said Inuyasha who turned to his side to face Sango with a smile on his face as he let out a hand to her, which Sango smiled at and then at him as she walked up to it with Kilala right behind her as she took Inuyasha's hand demon clawed hand much to everyone else's surprise.

"It would be a pleasure to join you for such a celebration General Inuyasha, to honor all that you've done for me and Kohaku," said Sango as she went and kissed him directly on the lips.

When they disconnected long after the gasps from everyone and Kagome falling over from shock Inuyasha widened his smile that showed his demon teeth. "As it would be my pleasure as well. You...you called me General Inuyasha didn't you? I like it when you call me that. Thank you Sango," said Inuyasha as they kissed again.

"You are most welcome...General Inuyasha," said Sango as she smile in between another kiss as did Inuyasha as soldiers moved supplies and equipment that they had with them to prepare for the party that was about to start soon.

(A/N: All right party time!Oh wait! Iran out of room. Sorry, but you have to review to get in to read the next chapter. In the next chapter there's a party going down and everyone is invited even though some of them don't like the party. For Inuyasha and Sango its pure bliss. Some lemon in the next chapter, but not enough to rate it M. At least I don'tthink it doesn't have to be. Anyway review this chapter so you can find out later. Until next time when the pary starts. YEAH!)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-Party time: Ironic Love

(A/N: Warning! Hint of lemon is this chapter don't know if its enough to change the rating. If it is tell me and I will change it. Thanks and review)

When Miroku saw Inuyasha and Sango kissing passionately his face went pale and his body stiffened in shock. He looked like a stone statue of a monk rather then a lively monk that he used to be. "Sango...Inuyasha...when did...did this happen?" said Miroku whose voice was so weak he could've been mistaken for a little child.

Inuyasha and Sango broke their kiss and turned their heads to face the perverted holy man. "Perhaps you should answer that since he asked you first. Do you want to answer him or should I?" said Inuyasha with a wicked smile on his face that showed him demon teeth in all there glory.

"Why don't you answer him Inuyasha I'm rather tired of always hearing the monks voice even if it's close to that of a whisper," said Sango whose gentle face when she looked at Inuyasha changed when she gave Miroku an angry look.

"Sango!" said Miroku who couldn't believe his hears when Sango said that.

"You should know better Miroku then to keep a girl like Sango waiting all this time. Not to mention the fact your way of...flirting doesn't help much either monk. If it wasn't the groping of her beautiful behind (Sango blushes) it was your flirtation of other women that made her angry. The final deadly blow to her love for you was back at the castle when out of sheer instinct or desire...Sango kissed me...and I liked it...I liked it a lot!" Inuyasha whose eye flashed red for the smallest of moments as his smile grew.

"So General does this mean you've found your mate? The one person you intend to spend the rest of your life with?" said Shinn who heard everything.

"That all depends on Sango Lieutenant Shinn. It all depends on whether or not she says...yes or no," said Inuyasha who turns his head to face Sango's.

Sango kissed Inuyasha one more time as if to signify that as an answer. "I think she just said 'yes' General," said Shinn smiling.

"If that's the case Lieutenant then I will take it as such. This is all the more reason we should celebrate in honor of such wonderful news," said Inuyasha who growled gently in her ear as he licked it making her giggle intensely with pleasure as her face turned a very dark red.

Kagome's face burned red as well...only with jealousy when she saw Inuyasha display such affections to Sango and not to her. "INUYASHA! 'SIT BOY'!" said Kagome out of habit.

(A/N: Just for the record...I HATE THOSE "SIT" COMMANDS!)

Everyone braced for impact as they expected Inuyasha to fall flat on the ground with Sango going down with him. However, it didn't happen has everyone had expected it too...especially Kagome. "Heheheh. What's the matter Kagome? You looked surprised. Is something wrong?" said Inuyasha with a smile.

"You're not...you're not...," said Kagome, but could finish from the sheer shock of it all.

"What? Not falling down and kissing dirt? I forgot to mention I had Kaede remove that necklace from me with a little...persuasion from my two loyal soldiers Shinn and Kohaku. Needless to say Kagome...I am no longer bound by your words that would cause me to fall. No longer will I have to do what youwant and be forced to do so as your personal dog demon slave. My love for you died when I was in service of Tsubaki, but my friendship towards you and the others still lives...so don't push it," said Inuyasha as he and Sango walked passed them with Kilala beside them both.

"NOW...I've seen everything," said Shippo who never thought he would see the day that Inuyasha and Sango would follow in love.

(Nightfall)

The party was well underway as Inuyasha and Sango along with Inuyashas troops were celebrating around multiple giant campfires. They were all drinking rare wine as well as eating well cooked food as Inuyasha joked with his troops along with Sango about what some of the battles he had been in. "So the enemy soldier comes charging at Shinn (chuckling) and Shinn at this moment has no weapon in hand because he lost it in thechaos of the fighting. Kohaku (laughing)...of all people throws Shinn his katana and says 'now slice him in half'. At this point the enemy soldier is three solid steps from swing its weapon down on Shinn. Shinn in this surprisingly turn of event is frozen in fear as he stares at his soon to be executioner. Kohaku says 'What are you waiting for? Stab him already!'. In mere moments the enemy soldier swings his weapon down on Shinn, who suddenly, butquickly strikes down the enemy soldier in a flash. Kohaku runs up to Shinn and say 'How did you kill him?' Shinn replies 'I took your advice and stabbed him with your katana'." said Inuyasha who along with his troops, Kohaku, Shinn, and Sango were all laughing at what Inuyasha described.

(A/N: Sorry if the joke is a little lame. Bare with me on this I try.)

Not far away, but certainly not near them, Kagome, Kikyo, Miroku, and Shippo watched as Inuyasha suddenly drank a whole barrel full of wine with one hand. Kagome watched on with a jealous rage as Sango kissed Inuyasha affectionately after she watched in him do it in awe. "It's not fair. I should be the one Inuyasha kisses...not Sango," said Kagome angrily as she sent death glares at Sango that were ignored by the demon slayer.

Shortly after such a feet Shin challenge Inuyasha to a friendly drinking contest that the half-demon General glady accepted. "DRINK! DRINK! DRINK!" said Inuyasha's fellow warriors cheered them on Inuyasha and Shinn went into even further in the drinking contest by drinking two barrels of wine at once rather then one at the same time.

At the end of the contest it was Inuyasha who was victorious and was cheered for it by his fellow soldiers around him. Sango who was a little intoxicated herself gave Inuyasha a deep and passionate kiss, which Inuyasha himself returned ten fold. Kagome couldn't watch anymore and stomped her way over to Inuyasha who even in his drunken state sensed her coming over. "Inuyasha I don't know what it is that has gotten into you, but I demand that you stop it," said Kagome whose angered look turned to surprise when Inuyasha burst out into laughter at Kagome.

"You? You demand something? From me? Why in all the lands should I do anything you want? To me Kagome you are nothing more then a spoiled little child, who has to have everything she wants and if you CAN'T...well you just throw a temper tantrum till you do. Well let me tell you something you carbon copy Kikyo look-alike, I'm going to be generous and give you all of ten seconds to back away from me before I take by demon claws cut your guts outand strangle you with them," said Inuyasha with a wicked and cruel smile.

"You wouldn't dare!" said Kagome with a scared look on her face.

"You remembered the General I killed don't you? Just because I'm free from the poison of the black pit doesn't mean I intend to lose my...natural charm. I intend to be justas viscous on the battlefield as I was once before...just as I'm affectionate to Sango. And I am VERY affectionate to Sango," said Inuyasha who kissed Sango with such a passion that Miroku had to shield Shippo's eyes while Kilala covered Kohaku's with her tail.

Kagome fumed with jealousy as she stormed off and sat down where she was before. "I can't believe Inuyasha threatened me like that," said Kagome as she sat down hard on the grass.

"Please child ye should be happy for Inuyasha and Sango. Even though the irony of it all is overwhelming I think it is for the best child," said Kaede from behind her.

What?" said Kagome as both she and Miroku looked at her with complete surprise.

"Very soon child you will have to return to your time when the jewel is complete and Kikyo will soon rest in peace after that is over. If it wasn't for the events made by Tsubaki that had happened after Inuyasha killed Naraku he would have been lonely and filled with sorrow. Sometimes Kagome you must see things from another person's point of view rather then your own," said Kaede who had walked passed them to a nearby hut to sleep that night.

"Senile old fool," said Kagome as she crossed her shoulders in disgust.

"Kaede's right you really should respect Inuyasha more," said Shippo out of nowhere.

"What?" said Kagome and Miroku againsurprised at Shippo's words.

"You heard me. Kagome...your too controlling of Inuyasha and Miroku...you flirt with other women so much I didn't believe you even cared about Sango's feelings. Inuyasha has done nothing, but care for us and we have treated him like he was nothing more then a mere servant who we punished for speaking his mind. He deserves to be happy and I want Sango to be happy. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going over to Kilala and Kohaku to be with those who trust Inuyasha and away from those who want to control him," said Shippo who ran over on all fours to Kilala and Kohaku.

Kagome and Miroku looked at them in shock, but after finally looking back they realized that they were wrong for what they did. As they realized this however, Inuyasha rose from his seat to make an announcement. "Everyone I have an announcement. I'm not really good with speeches so you must bear with me as I make this one. (Clears throat)In a few days time we will march on Tsubaki's castle where by now she has gathered all those loyal to her to defend the castle with her new General named Gore...a bone blade half-demon of alegendary race. Whatever happens in our fight with Tsubaki and her army I just want you all to know I am proud to be your General whether we are victorious or (which I hope we don't) fail. TO DESTINY!" said Inuyasha raising a wine barrel with his hand.

The soldiers did the same. "TO DESITNY!" said all the soldiers at once as they and Inuyasha drank their drinks down within mere moments.

As the party continued Inuyasha and Sango silently, but somewhat noticeably left the commotion of the party. They left into the woods for some...intement privacy with each other as one would expect with a drunken couple in love with one another. When they were far away from glancing eyes and ears they kissed each other with incredible passion with lust and lovethrown into the mix. "I love you Inuyasha. Make me your mate right now," said Sango as they kissed Inuyasha once more.

"Of course...my sweet...very sweet Sango. Your very words light my soul ablaze," said Inuyasha with a low growl as he started removing her demon slayer outfit as she slowly removed his clothing.

Before they knew it their clothes were off and they were making love to each other as only to drunken people knew how. The two mated with each other in such passion and such sound that somewhere in the back of their minds, they had come to believe that everyone back in the village had heard them. Regardless if they were demon, human, and half-demon they knew they would hear the voices of each of their passionate sounds that they made. The love making went on for what felt like aneternity, but in truth only went on for five straight hours of two bodies entwining as one as Inuyasha marked Sango as his mate at the very end. "That...that was...incredible...Inuyasha," said Sango panting from the extreme length of time they spent making love.

"You...were as...as equally as...incredible my sweet...sweet Sango. Now...now that...you are my...mate you are...are mine and mine...alone to...love like...this. Do...you...fully understand...Sango?" said Inuyasha panting as wellas he placed a gentle clawed hand on her face.

"Of course Inuyasha I know fully well about demons both full and half taking mates by marking them. I am a demons slayer after all," said Sango as her breathing slowed down to normal.

"Don't you mean formerly a demon slayer?" said Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow.

Sango thought for moment and then nodded smiling. "Your right Inuyasha I can't be a demon slayer anymore now that I'm with you. Looks like I'll have to you use my skills in another profession similar yet different to demon slaying," said Sango as she kissed Inuyasha again lightly on the lips.

"All those years of training have made you VERY flexible Sango. I know this from experience before and during our love making. I'm sure I can think of something," said Inuyasha with a playful smile while Sango blushed as he returned her kiss with his own.

"Should we go back to the others soon?" said Sango curiously.

"No. Let us stay right here and just...embrace the moment," said Inuyasha as he moved her gently closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her body enclosing the two together using their body heat to keep warm as they slowly went to sleep into the night.

(A/N: Sorry if anyone is offended by the very end of this chapter or to those that believe in the fact that some people think that such a paring like Inuyasha and Sango is wrong. I just feel that Inuyasha gets along much better with Sango then with Kagome. I also want to state that in another story I'm brewing over another possible paring between the two. But I haven't decided yet. So I'm going to finish this story and then my newTeen Titans fic I have been creating andneglecting as of late. Just thought you should know.)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-New Armor & Plans for Attack

The morning after the big party was all business as Inuyasha and Sango returned later with flustered looks on their faces from their night alone together. However, when it came down to planning an attack such as the one on Tsubaki and her castleInuyasha had to reluctantly leave Sango's side. He had spent most of two days with Shinn, Kohaku, and his other loyal officers as they decided on the best strategy to defeat Tsubaki. "As we all know Tsubaki isn't stupid. She won't go on the offensive against us. Not with the army she's been reduced to now that I possess the other half. However, she has a new General who is probably just strong as I am...maybe even stronger," said Inuyasha in the hut away from possible seeing eyes.

"If Tsubaki's on the defensive and we go on the offensive it will come down to the skill and strategy. Numbers may factor in later in the long run, but not in the very beginning of the fight," said Shinn as they looked at a map of castle and the surrounding land.

"The opposing army and General Gore aren't what concern me Shinn. It's Tsubaki herself and her powers that will be the critical factor in this fight," said Inuyasha with a frown as he played everything out in his head.

"What about Sesshomorru? Couldn't he help us turn the tide of the battle as well as Koga's wolf tribe?" said Kohaku curiously.

"I know what you're getting at Kohaku and I already thought of that. Totosai hasn't returned yet with a response from my older brother about allying with me to stop Tsubaki. Koga...well I doubt I would be the last person he would want to help since he took off back to his blood soakedlands. As far as I'm concerned were on our own on this without support of any kind. Unless...hmmmm," said Inuyasha who stopped speaking to think further on their situation.

"What is it General Inuyasha?" said Shinn curiously.

"Just a thought that occurred to me," said Inuyasha.

"What is the thought sir?" said Kohaku who was as equally as curious as Shinn.

If Sesshomorru or Koga won't assist us in battle then perhaps we should seek the assistance of those...closer to us," said Inuyasha with a smile.

"Sir?" said Shinn confused at Inuyashas statement.

"We will enlist the aid of our friends outside. Kagome, Kilala, Shippo, Miroku, and Kikyo to aid us in this conflict," said Inuyasha with a smile.

What about my sister Sango? Shouldn't she help us General?" said Kohaku curiously.

Inuyasha's smile left him as a serious look on his face replaced it. "I will not enlist Sango's help for this Kohaku. I cannot nor will not let her be endangered. She is my mate and for her to be on the battlefield would force me to cut my senses in half as I would worry about her half the time while focusing on the enemy," said Inuyasha in a serious tone.

"I don't understand sir?" said Kohaku.

"I don't expect you to Kohaku. At least not till your older and more mature on a certain level, but for now just trust me when I say that Sango will not be joining us. As my mate I can't afford her being with me in the battle. Understand?" said Inuyasha.

"Yes sir, I think I...I do," said Kohaku hesitantly.

"Good. The plan as follows...the walls must be the first thing to go before we attack with everything we have. I will take care of that minor annoyance while Kohaku and you...Shinn, along with a small number of troops engage the enemy via the hidden passage we all escaped in from before. You two and the troops I give will slowly drive a large divide between Tsubaki and her troops. With a little bit of luck, strategy, and later on...greater numbers we will defeat her army and come out victorious," said Inuyasha.

"Shall we get started sir?" said Shinn.

"We might as well. It is after all quite a march with an army this large and Tsubaki knows this just as well as I do. Let's mobilize the men and ask my old friends for help," said Inuyasha as he rolled up the map and put itin a barrel near him.

They walked outside Kohaku and Shinn ordered the beginning the immediate mobilization of the army while Inuyasha walked over to his old friends with casual smile on his face. "You're heading out with your army now?" said Miroku calmly.

Inuyasha nodded. Even though Miroku's body was calm like his voice Inuyasha sensed some form of tenseness and uneasiness from the monk. "I was actually hoping you would join and help me in this fight against Tsubaki considering she is your enemy as well as mine," said Inuyasha who saw a vague bit of surprise on their faces.

"Why should we? You seem like your capable of handling things on our own so why should we help you?" said Kagome who was making no effort to hide her anger at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment with a serious look on his face and then back to Miroku and the others. "You know as well I do that Tsubaki will not go down without a fight and she alone has the strength of an entire armyin terms of power. In addition with an actual immense army for her to command she is twice as strong as she was before. I'm going to need all the help I can get to battle her army as well as her own dark priestess powers that you yourselves have all first hand experienced as well as I have. If we do not combine our strengths she will continue to be a threat everyone. No one will be spared from Tsubaki power as she kills and imprisons everyone as her strength grows as we stand here doing nothing," said Inuyasha as he stared at Kilala, Shippo, Miroku, Kikyo, and finally Kagome.

"What about your precious Sango is she coming as well?" said Kagome who glared at Inuyasha with all her hatred.

"What about me?" said Sango as she came walking over to Inuyasha giving him a light kiss on the cheek making Kagome flare with even more jealousy and hatred.

"I'm respectfully asking them all to join me in assisting me in the defeat of Tsubaki and her own army. However, to answer Kagome's current question in front of you hurts a great deal when I say that I cannot let you go with me on this one," said Inuyasha to Sango who had alook of hurt in her eyes.

"But...why?" said Sango who like everyone else was surprised.

"I cannot...nor will not allow my mate, future wife, and future mother to our one day daughter or son to be endangered by the threat that Tsubaki presents. If you were to be injured or killed I would never forgive myself if you died. I...I would be thrown into madness if anything happened to you," said Inuyasha as he put a clawed hand to her cheek.

"As would I if you were injured or killed by Tsubaki or her army so why is this any different? Is it because I'm a woman? A human woman?" said Sango as she placed a hand over the Inuyasha's clawed one that was on her cheek.

"No! Far from it my dear sweet Sango that is never the case with you on any level. You are the strongest woman I know who is physically beautiful as well as mentally strong. You fight like a warrior and have the compassion of a saint that has stolen my heart, which is all the more reason for you to stay as far away from the battle. I have demon blood running through my veins and I can take the worse beatings imaginable in a fight. Trust me Sango when I say that...this is for the best and that I...I will return to you no matter what. Even if it kills me," said Inuyasha who wiped away a tear from her face with his clawed finger.

Sango nodded reluctantly and hugged him as more tears fell down her face as she knew what he had told her was true. This fight was not meant for humans who had everything to lose and had no spiritual or demons powers. "I understand Inuyasha," said Sango as Inuyasha placed a clawed hand on top of her pony tailed head.

"General were all ready to move out," said Shinn with Kohaku right next to him.

"What about Kohaku is he staying?" said Sango curiously.

Inuyasha looked over at Kohaku and realize that Kohaku was human like Sango so he couldn't take him along for this one. "Don't worry my sweet Sango. Kohaku will not be joining us in this fight," said Inuyasha who saw Kohaku about to protest, but Inuyasha shook his head that said "not this time" at Kohaku to stop while Sango's head was still pressed against his chest.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I only wish I could have loved you longer before this," said Sango who wished she was half-demon at that moment and fight beside the half-demon man she loved so much.

"Don't worry my ever so lovely Sango. When I return we have all of our lives to love each other...I swear it this to you now," said Inuyasha as he moved her head away from his chest and kissed her with a purpose that was mixed with passion.

"I know. Just come back alive and in one piece...and not in pieces," said Sango as more tears left her eyes.

"It's a deal," said Inuyasha smiling as he kissed her lightly on the lips goodbye before walking away.

As Inuyasha walked towards Shinn he motioned for Kohaku to go to Sango while Miroku and the others approached Inuyasha. "Inuyasha wait! We'll help you fight Tsubaki," said Miroku as he approached Inuyasha whose expression was not readable, but the monk could tell his half-demon friends was pleased.

"What made you all change your minds? I sincerely doubt it was all out goodness of your hearts. Especially...since some the hearts here have been broken by both me and Sango since a little bit of what happenedyesterday," said Inuyasha who felt he needed to ask out of curiosity.

"We just don't want Tsubaki to rule over the lands just as much as you do. Personally though? I want to make sure you keep your promise to Sango that you'll come back to her. The last thing she needs right now is to have HER heart broken by you before she has a chance to fully enjoy her love for you," said Miroku in a serious tone.

"Don't worry Miroku. I have no intention of breaking my promise to Sango in any shape or form. In fact when I get back I'm going to show Sango just how much love her in a very...intimate and loving way," said Inuyasha smiling mischievously seeing Miroku close his eyes as his eyebrows twiched up and down annoyed by that little bit of information.

"Let's go already and get this over with," said Kagome who was red with jealousy after hearing Inuyasha words.

"General Inuyasha sir, before we go some of the men have a surprise prepared just for you," said Shinn who motioned two men over who were caring something that looked extremely heavy, even for them and it was covered by a nice silk sheet.

"Oh really?" said Inuyasha who was surprised that he was even receiving a gift from his men.

"We noticed that you don't have the armor that you used to wear during the campaigns that we went on with you to the different lands," said one of the soldiers to his right holding the surprise.

"So we as a unit came together and created THIS for you because we all know a General of an army doesn't look the part without his...armor," said the other soldier to his left as they revealed behind the sheet.

Inuyasha looked in awe at the armor that was in front of him and was in awe at what he was staring at. "Its not much sir, but...we put a lot of effort into it. What do you think?" said Shinn as he watched Inuyasha approach the armor.

The armor in itself was beyond description as it wasn't gold, silver, red or two out of the three...it was all three colors in an amazing design that could only be summed up in one word. "Incredible," said Inuyasha in a near whisper as he reached out with his clawed hand and touched the armor gently as if it were an infant's face.

"Try it on General Inuyasha. It was made for you and you alone to wear and wield as you see fit. We all figured that you needed some form of armored protection against that new general Tsubaki has. So while the men were getting things ready and setting things up for last nights celebration, I got several of them together that you know are good in making armor. I had them make this new armor for you using some of the metal used in your previous armors that you wore when we went into battle," sad Shinn as he found a smile come to his face as he saw Inuyasha's face and that he was clearly pleased with the armor.

Inuyasha immediately did and since the armor was designed to go over his current clothes he could wear the armor right away. When Inuyasha was about to place the final part of armor that was the helmet Sango came up out of no where to him and put it on his head with his hands being covered by hers. The entire time she stared into his eyes as he stared into hers as if wanting to remember each others faces for perhaps be one last time. "Do what you have to do...my love," said Sango as she kissed him one more time.

Inuyasha kissed her back and gave her with a nod along with look of understanding as if telling her he would return. "Very well. ALL TROOPS MOVE OUT!" said Inuyasha yelled causing his soldiers to rise at attention and proceeding to march for Tsubaki's castle.

As they walked Sango watched as the man she loved walked with his mighty army and his friends as they walked towards bloody battle that would soon come to them shortly. "Sister do you think Inuyasha will return to us as he promised?" said Kohaku who was no longer dressed for battle.

"He will Kohaku. He will because he has to my little brother...after all Inuyasha always keeps his promises. If Inuyasha didn't what would be the point of making such promises to people if he never kept them?" said Sango as she hugged her once lost brother in her arms hoping this time wouldn't be the first time Inuyasha broke a promise.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-One Too Many Questions

It was some time in the march when Inuyasha gave the order for the army to rest as they stopped to gain their strength. Though they were nearly at Tsubaki's castle the weather was unbelievably hot at that moment and the armor was not helping him or his troops at all. Kagome along with Miroku, Shippo, and Kikyo decided to find out a little more about Inuyasha by asking one of his proud soldiers other then Shinn about Inuyasha and why they were all so loyal to him. "Can I ask you a small question?" said Kagome in a sweet innocent sounding voice to one of the soldiers who was resting on a rock as he took off his helmet.

"Depends on the question...little girl. What exactly is it that you want to talk to me about?" said the soldier in a tired, but still strong toned voice.

Kagome held back the urge to throw a fit when the soldier called her "little girl" because her objective outweighed her personal feelings at the moment. "Oh well it's nothing too big it's just that me and the other just wanted to ask you a few questions about Inuyasha. Is that all right?" said Kagome in a in the most innocent sounding voice she could produce from her lungs.

"You're asking me a question...involving multiple questions? Is this some kind of a sick joke mortal?" said the demon soldier in a suspicious tone.

"No! It's just that...were Inuyasha's friends and since he left us and up till now he seems different. We were hoping you would have some answers as to what Inuyasha was like when you served under him and why you still do? Stuff like that," said Kagome in a very defensive to offensive manner.

The demon soldier eyed Kagome with a suspicious look while the others were looking on behind her carefully to see his response. "I suppose I could answer a few questions. But only a select few and if I don't like the questions I hear then this conversation is over and I'll report this to General Inuyasha. Understand?" said the soldier as he finished setting the ground rules.

Kagome nodded in approval as Miroku and the others walked over to hear what the soldier had to say about Inuyasha. "So what was Inuyasha like?" said Kagome getting started on her questions.

"First off my name is Ryoushin and I have fought beside General Inuyasha in over 60 bloody battles in two out of the four different lands. Whatever I tell you about General Inuyasha it is out of respect for him and his friendship with all of you. If you try to use this against him in anyway I will personally make sure you pay dearly for it," said a semi-threat sounding Ryoushin.

"We understand Ryoushin we are just worried about Inuyasha that's all and we feel that if we understand him more we can help him later," said Miroku who was trying to sound convincing.

"You cannot fool me so easily holy man. I saw General Inuyasha with the woman that was once of your affection that is now his mate. I will not ask any questions if they come from you monk...only the little girl," said Ryoushin who stared at Miroku and then back to an angry Kagome who hated being called that.

"Look can you just tell us about Inuyasha. What was Inuyasha like when you were with him on and off the battlefield?" said Kagome whose patience was clearly becoming thin.

Ryoushin looked at Kagome for a moment before answering her question. "In all my life I never met anyone like General Inuyasha before. On the battlefield he always seemed so incredibly strong, so powerful, and in my opinion...I consider him to be the Demon God of War when it comes to battle. However, when the battles were over and we had won the day and land that went with it he always seemed as if he lost a piece of himself on that day and on particular battlefields," said Ryoushin as he remembered those days as if they were yesterday.

"Lost a piece of himself?" said Shippo surprised by Ryoushin's words in talking about Inuyasha.

"Yes little fox. There were sometimes when I saw General Inuyasha after a battle that made me think that I was a solider under the command of a dead man walking. The way general walked, talked, and acted after every battle was that of either a very old man or that of...a walking corpse. All those that were severely wounded he picked off the ground or ordered us too and saved them from death whether they were the enemy or his fellow soldiers in arms. It was as if General Inuyasha thought that he could at least try and redeem himself in some way for killing so many. It's like he told his mate Sango when they were in the castle when they made a deal for her to see Kohaku 'I'm a sinner on the battlefield and a saint to everyone else' heheheh," said Ryoushin with a sarcastic laugh as he stared out at the nothingness as he remembered seeing Inuyasha traveling back to Tsubaki's castle with several wounded soldiers on his back and the blank look on his face as if the life had been sucked out of him.

"Ryoushin are you all right you spaced out for a moment?" said Shippo who waved a hand in front of the soldiers eyes till he snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry I was...remembering something extremely disturbing that I witness thatI had buried in the back of my head for so long I thought I forgotten it. I was wrong. What other questions do you have for me?" said Ryoushin.

"Were you always a soldier Ryoushin or did Inuyasha recruit you like Tsubaki did with him?" said Kikyo out of the nowhere.

No priestess of clay and former holder of General Inuyasha's heart. I was never a soldier at first for I was once and I guess I still am...a family man at heart. All of us here are family men who have wives and children that we hold dear to our heart as we fight for their future," said Ryoushin who let out a small smile as he remembered his family.

"A family man? You have a family and yet you let yourself be recruited by Inuyasha to fight for a worthless cause," said Kikyo who couldn't believe what she had heard.

At that moment however, after she gave a response to what Ryoushin had said about him being a family man the soldier snapped into a gaze of pure furry. The demon soldier dashed forward, grabbed Kikyo by the throat, and raised her into the air getting the attention of everyone in the army, including Inuyasha who saw it go down. "Listen to me very carefully dead priestess. I fight beside General Inuyasha because of my family and for what we believe in. It is a belief that my family as well as the families of every soldier here as well believe in so deeply that we have fought and killed for. General Inuyasha has given us a chance to realize our dream so that our loved ones would have a chance to live without fear. Without the General showing us the potential for our dream of becoming a reality our families would to have to worry about someone coming for them in the night. Someone to take their lives because of what they are or what they could become later on in life," said Ryoushin as he increased his grip on Kikyo's throat.

"Ryoushin! Release the priestess at once," said Inuyasha as he walked up to his loyal solider waiting for him to comply with the command.

Reluctantly, but ever so slowly Ryoushin lowered Kikyo and released his grip on her throat before taking several steps back. He then turned to face Inuyasha and kneeled before the half-demon General who was not too pleased with him. "Forgive me General Inuyasha for my display of unnecessary force on a fellow ally. It was wrong for me to engage her like that and I dishonored you in the process. However, in my defense I was not about to have the priestess call our belief of a sanctuary for full and half demons as well as humans a worthless cause. Not when it we have all spent so much time fighting for it beside you sir," said Ryoushin who awaited a deadly blow from Inuyasha for trying to defend his actions.

The attack on the demon soldier never came; instead Inuyasha put a hand on Ryoushin's shoulder as he kneeled down to the soldier's level and merely smiled at him. Ryoushin couldn't believe it as he stared at Inuyasha and the smile Inuyasha was giving him. It was a smile of understanding as well as forgiveness. "It's all right Ryoushin. There have been sometimes where I've wanted to do that, but I was restrained by my morals...that and a magic enhanced necklace was an insult to injury," said Inuyasha as he looked from Kikyo to a surprised Kagome over the fact he looked at her with such an angry scowl on his face.

"That's not fair. You're saying this is our fault and not Ryoushin's even though he is the one who attacked Kikyo," said Kagome trying to intimidate Inuyasha like she had before.

Unfortunately for Kagome she didn't have the necklace to call upon to back up her usual ranting and lecture to Inuyasha. "I suggest you watch your mouth Kagome...and mine considering you'll find yourself out numbered by my army and myself. You no longer have that necklace to restrain me and I know longer care what happens to you. The ONLY reason I keep you around is to stop our mutual enemy that is Tsubaki. However, if you or any of the others provoke any my soldiers and tell them that our belief in a perfect sanctuary is a worthless cause I'll kill you myself. Understand?" said Inuyasha in a dark voice that sounded all too familiar.

All Kagome and the others could do at that moment was just nod their heads out of fear of being killed by Inuyasha and his army. "I think we better move out now general," said Shinn who saw that the stress and heat were starting to get to Inuyasha considerably.

"Yes you're right Lieutenant Shinn were starting to loose track of time. Is everyone rested enough to move out?" said Inuyasha looking over his troops who all gave a nod with a look of eagerness to fight.

Inuyasha smiled and they all began to march again with Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Kikyo having a look on their face of fear of what Inuyasha said echoing in their heads. Kilala was now beside Inuyasha in her more transformed state and was purring somewhat affectionately towards him. Possibly over the fact that he had fallen in love with Sango who just happened to be her mistress. In any case Inuyasha patted her head with equal affection as they marched to the Tsubaki, her castle, and the enemy army. When they were nearly at the castle they found an army their waiting for them with Sesshomorru out in front with Tokijin in hand. Almost immediately every soldier of Inuyasha's drew their weapons ready to fight this foe before them, but Inuyasha raised his hand for them to lower their weapons. They responded somewhat reluctantly as Inuyasha drew Tetsuigia and walked over to Sesshomorru who just stared at Inuyasha with his emotionless face. "Hello Sesshomorru. You're looking rather well for yourself since the last time I saw you," said Inuyasha in a calm voice.

"I could say the same about you too Inuyasha, my little brother. I also sense something has changed in you and that the evil that you once commanded in your heart has been removed. Totosai explained everything to me about the black pit that consumed your heart in darkness and how Tenseiga help remove the evil that was the pit from your heart after ourfight with each other," said Sesshomorru.

"Just because the evil was removed from my heart Sesshomorru doesn't mean I have lost my edge. In fact...I think the edge I have now is even stronger then before now that the evil from the pit has been removed. That and...I've found the love of my life that at the moment is unfortunately not able to be here to join me in battle," said Inuyasha with a wicked smile on his face Sesshomorru remembered all too well.

"Love of your life you say?" said Sesshomorru who looked and noticed the demon slayer was not their.

"Yeah she's a feisty that one. She may be human, but trust me from someone with experience...she's got A LOT of fire in her that's worthy of being called a demon," said Inuyasha whose smile increased even more.

As Inuyasha said these words Kagome turned red with jealousy and Miroku was forced to plug Shippo's ears since he was too young to understand. "I'll take your word for it. In any case Inuyasha I've come to assist you in taking down Tsubaki and I wanted to tell you before the fighting started," said Sesshomorru who cracked a small smile.

"That's good to hear my brother. Shall we get started?" said Inuyasha who still kept his smile where it was before.

"Yes," said Sesshomorru as he and Inuyasha along with both their armies marched till the bottom of the castle's large walls could be seen.

"You have a plan my brother? Because if you do I suggest you tell me before I execute mine," said Inuyasha looking at Sesshomorru as he slightly turned his head to look at his older brother.

"I'll follow your lead and plan Inuyasha as will my men in my name. The rest I leave to you and your men...general," said Sesshomorru with a smile when he said "general".

"Thank you Sesshomorru that very brotherly of you," said Inuyasha releasing a small laugh.

"Don't get used to it my little brother, this is a one time deal so enjoy it while you can," said Sesshomorru who didn't turn his head to face Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ignored the meaning behind Sesshomorru's words and turned to face his mighty soldiers who were ready to fight for their general. "At long last fellow warriors the Silver Devil has come back to his second home...to kill. ARE YOU READY?" said Inuyasha as he stared at his troops who stood at attention.

"YES SIR GENERAL!" said all the demon soldiers at once as they readied their weapons for war.

"THEN FIGHT! AND UNLEASH THE DOGS OF WAR!" said Inuyasha as he pointed his sword at the castle as he and his men charged at the walls of the castle.

(A/N: A little corny I'm sure, but it leads up to the few remaining chapters left. Please review I really need your feedback on this! Also next chapter Gore VS Inuyasha. Who will win and how? The results may surprise you.)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-Battle of the Generals: Respect

(A/N: All right enough with the filler chapters. Now we come down to the big bad chapters, which are crucial and impritant. This one being no exception and the the last two after this will be of esteemed importance. I know I keep saying this I really need reviews. I'm under this suspicion that no one cares anymore about my story now that Inuyasa is all "goody-goody". Well I can assure you he is just as wild and crazy as ever just not with a heart filled with darkness. If you review I promise you the next chapters will be even better then what you've read so far.)

The battle in itself was intense as well as difficult as any good strategist tells you when you try to take a castle. With highly thick walls with a shielded army behind it waiting for you to attack so they kill more then they loose, it takes an army twice the size of the defending army to take a castle. Inuyasha knew this all too well from his past battles involving castles, but under current circumstances he was forced to break the rules of engagement when it came to castles. Fortunately, for Inuyasha Sesshomorru's army helped support his even though combined it wasn't twice the size of the defending army, but...it was better then nothing.

As the battle started on one front with Inuyasha smashing the protective walls of the mighty sanctuary down to get to the opposing army on the other side, Shinn and the others along with a division of troops made their way through the secret passage. Sure enough they encountered resistance, but it was a surprised resistance none the less that Shinn along with Kagome and the others took full advantage. The surprise attack they created inside the castle itself was causing problems with troops getting to where they had to in the castle. "I hope General Inuyasha is holding up against that General Gore outside with the opposing main army," said Shinn as he sliced through several demon soldiers with his trusty sword.

"Inuyasha can take care of himself Shinn just keep fighting," said Miroku as he struck some demons down with his staff.

"We've seen what Inuyasha takes care of and it disgusts me," aid Kagome as she fired an arrow out of anger over Sango being Inuyasha's mate then her.

"Get over it you foolish child and focus or you're going to find yourself on our own," said Shinn in a threatening voice not wanting to hear anyone disrespect his general during their time fighting.

In the main area outside the castle itself Inuyasha found himself fighting a war he couldn't believe as he cut through several dozen demon soldiers at once. It had pained Inuyasha though to do this since some of the enemy soldiers were the ones who served under him originally. These soldiers were good fighters because he had led them into battle before on multiple occasions. He knew from experience that they were good at what they did when it came to fighting, which only meant Inuyasha would have to be better then them if he wanted to stay alive. Sesshomorru himself had never fought such a strong army of an opposition before and was starting to wonder just how powerful Inuyasha truly was if he could fight such a powerful army. 'Just how strong are you really Inuyasha?' thought Sesshomorru as he saw Inuyasha fighting threw the sea of demon soldiers trying to kill him.

Finally after what seemed like a never ending wave of enemy soldiers, Inuyasha found his intended target that had gotten his attention ever since Shinn had told him about the new general. "Well well well we finally meet face to face for the first time as well as the last time General Gore," said Inuyasha with a satisfying smile on his face.

General Gore was a demon that had long dark brown hair that stopped at the back of his neck and his height was somewhat equal to Inuyashas; General Gore had no pupil's in his eyes like Inuyasha once had and his armor looked more like it was made out of bone then that of metal. "Yes. I have heard many things about you in the time Queen Tsubaki was getting me ready to take your place as the new Supreme General of her armies. It's a real shame we never worked together or fought beside one another on the battlefields that we fought in," said General Gore in a deep, dark, and very terrifying voice as he created bone like swords from the underside of his wrists.

Inuyasha just smiled at General Gore's words and nodded in agreement. "Now that the pleasantries are over General Gore let us see which one of us will is the better fighter of the two of us," said Inuyasha as he readied himself for battle.

General Gore nodded and ran at break neck speed at Inuyasha who did the same as their weapons met the others. With their weapons clashed and slashed in a way that made them look more like monsters then warriors as blades of bone met the blade of a fang. The two warriors were fighting long after the battle outside of the castle was over and Inuyasha and Sesshomorru's armies were successful in pushing back Tsubaki's. Sesshomorru and those of both him and his brother's army watched in awe as the two warriors fought with everything they had at each other and pushing the other to their limits.

Even though they were fighting each other in their own little world they Inuyasha and General Gore were actually enjoying their fight with one another. Neither had been pushed this far before both physically and mentally when it came to fighting. During their fight all they saw were each other as their weapon tried to pierce the others flesh. They saw each other as worthy opponents that were both striving for nothing more then victory over the enemy they saw. Needless to say they both enjoyed this fight and regardless of who won or lost in this fight there would be no regrets, only satisfaction that they fought with everything they had without fear of dying.

Finally, a key moment in the battle appeared as one of General Gore's blades broke from the constant pressure received from Inuyasha's Tetsuigia. This caused General Gore to lose balance long enough for Inuyasha to make the critical move he needed and plunged Tetsuigia into General Gore's bone plated armored chest. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed General Gore as the demon general's blood both a combination of black and green gushed out of his body as he hit the ground.

Inuyasha was breathing somewhat heavily from the ordeal of fighting General Gore as he pried his sword free from the dying general's body. "That was well hard fought victory General Gore. You should feel proud to have fought me at my very best like that," said Inuyasha as he put Tetsuigia away as he stared down at his defeated opponent.

General Gore smiled at this. "You fought me at my peek of power as well Inuyasha. I see why Tsubaki wanted you in her army to begin with," said General Gore as blood started to come out of his mouth.

"Why did you let Tsubaki do this to you? Even without the pit's power you would still have been my equal. So why do it?" said Inuyasha as he now kneeled beside his defeated enemy.

"Like you I was sent into the pit against my will, only to come out wanting to serve my new queen. The very moment you realized you had left and betrayed her for your friends she became obsessed with beating you. When she was training me she scolded me and compared me to you as she spoke your name on several occasion in a single sentence. She hates being betrayed as she was in the past and can't stand it here and now in the present. You...you are her only weakness. This fight in itself was made to bring out the best in you so when you encounter her she intends to break you one more...as she did in the past," said Gore as his smile faded when he was talking to Inuyasha.

"She's waiting for me?" said Inuyasha surprised at what General Gore said.

"Yes. She intends to break you again as she did before with you in the beginning. She thinks you should be granted mercy for all the things you did for her, but she would only be merciful just to see you suffer and fall into her influence once more. She awaits you in the place where your transformation into becoming her loyal general all began. You will find her in the depths below the castle that you know of all too well as the black pit. When you fight her and fail she will take your broken body and drop it into the pit once more allowing the process to start all over again. Once she does that she expects you to wipe out everything in your path that is not loyal and kill everything in sight in her name. You must be extremely careful Inuyasha. For you were my equal if not greater in battle and even I cannot defeat her if I tried like I did here," said General Gore as he then started to convulse with blood coming out even more from his mouth.

"Shame you can't fight anymore then maybe we would have a shot to say the least," said Inuyasha as he saw his adversary's life starting to fade.

"You need...need not worry...about me Inu...Inuyasha. I am...glad to leave this...this place that is called...life for it...it is no home...to me and never...was. As with all...all of my species...our one...one true home is...is on...the...battlefield. Now I...I...can return to...my one true...home...at...at...last," said General Gore with his last breath as he closed his eyes and fell into darkness that was death.

"Rest in peace General Gore you've earned it out of everyone I've killed," said Inuyasha who gave soldier salute before turning to his men.

"General Inuyasha we have gotten word from inside the castle that everything is going as planned with Shinn's forces and we have killed the mast majority of the opposing army," said Ryoushin as he stood before his somewhat grieving general.

"That's good to hear Ryoushin. Tell Shinn to press the assault, but do it carefully until were sure we've got them cornered in a fightable and not cramped area. Also tell them the area beneath the castle is mine to go to alone...understand?" said Inuyasha as he looked back at the fallen enemy general he had just killed and began to frown with deep thoughts.

"Yes sir. If I may ask so boldly sir as to what it is that troubles you?" said Ryoushin curiously.

"I was just thinking Ryoushin that one day...on some unforeseen battlefield...it maybe me that will be the one who falls at the hands of another's blade. If that is the case then what do I have to live for knowing that one day I may one day die like that?" said Inuyasha who was pointing to General Gore's now decaying body.

"Sir! Please, don't something like that. I already know one good reason for you to stay alive and you do too," said Ryoushin with a surprised and determined look on his face.

Inuyasha smiled and nodded at Ryoushin. "Yes Ryoushin. You are indeed correct. I have to live...live for Sango," said Inuyasha and with that Ryoushin smiled and respectfully saluted Inuyasha.

"I shall inform Lieutenant Shinn of your orders sir," said Ryoushin who ran off into the castle.

"Please do. This along awaited confrontation is finally coming to an end," said Inuyasha who found Sesshomorru walking by his side with demon blood running down his face and clothes as they slowly walked with the troops into the internal parts of the castle.

(A/N: Sorry this is a little shorter then to what you've expected. I'll be posting the next few chapters soon and eventually finish this so I can finish my Teen Titans fic so I can work on other stories as well. Read and review please I want to here from you. E-mail me if you have to I don't care find a way. I want to hear your opinion. Thanks!)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-Inuyahsa VS Tsubaki

They eventually made their way through the flood of dead demon bodies in order to meet Shinn along with Kagome and the others. "Report!" said Inuyasha as he came within a few feet of Shinn who turned and saluted before speaking.

"General Inuyasha sir we have successfully taken the castle and have begun searching the rooms for any remaining troops lingering around trying to stop us. We have also been looking for Tsubaki, but so far I must regrettably say that we have not found her yet," said Shinn waiting for Inuyasha's response.

Inuyasha responded with a nod of understanding. "It's alright Shinn. You didn't find her because she is on the lower levels beneath the castle waiting for me. That was why I ordered that area to be untouched till I arrived," said Inuyasha who saw Shinn's surprised faces as well as Kagome's and the others when they heard this.

"Why would she do that sir?" said Shinn curiously.

"It's quite simple my trusty Lieutenant...she's expecting me," said Inuyasha in a calm,yet with a hint of exhaustion in his voice.

Shinn was shocked at what he heard as were Kagome and the others though in all honesty they should have. It seemed only natural in a way that the two would face off against (in a cliché sort of way) each other. "Do you want support sir?" said Shinn who was hoping to a degree that Inuyasha would say yes.

Inuyasha stayed quiet for a moment as he pondered this for a moment. "No. There will be no support for this fight," said Inuyasha in a flat and commanding voice.

Shinn sadly closed his eyes and nodded knowing somewhere in the back of his mind this was to be expected from Inuyasha. Since Shinn had known Inuyasha he had seen the half-demon general had fought most of the battles with against some pretty tough warriors almost nearly by himself so his troops would be spared a potential chance of dying an unwanted death. "I understand aswell asrespect it sir and I will tell the others," said Shinn who walked off to inform the others who did not hear them talk.

"Inuyasha are you crazy? Tsubaki will kill you if you fight her alone. At least take Kagome or Kikyo with you to give you the edge you need," said Shippo who approached Inuyasha and was clearly worried nearly out of his mind.

Inuyasha looked over to the little fox demon and gave a small smile before kneeling down and patting Shippo on the head. "I have so much to teach you about what it means to be fighting personal battles. Perhaps another time though. Sesshomorru...make sure they don't follow no matter what. If by small chance I die I want Sango, Kilala, and Kohaku to be taken to our home in the Western Lands for protection. Understand?" said Inuyasha calmly yet serious at the same time.

Sesshomorru looked over at Inuyasha who had the eyes of someone who was tired and possibly on his last legs for fighting. "Of course Inuyasha...my little brother. From what you told me about her earlier she and her brother would be good trainers for some of the troops in training back at the castle," said Sesshomorru who saw his little brother's expression change into a small yet noticeably evil smile.

"Among other qualities which I won't say right now," said Inuyasha who could see his smile increasing in size when he said that causing everyone's face around him go some shade of red...some were noticeably redder then others.

"Inuyasha I don't think we need any more further information about you, Sango and what you do alone together," said Kagome who had Shippo's ears covered as to make sure he didn't hear her or what she was implying between the half-demon and the slayer.

Inuyasha chuckled sinisterly when he saw their reddened face. "Another time perhaps, but if you'll excuse me I have some personal unfinished business to attend too," said Inuyasha who left his brother and old friends as he headed for the door that would take him to the stairs downward to face Tsubaki...for the last time.

(Moments later beneath the castle)

Inuyasha found Tsubaki had no demon soldiers as guards to prevent his advancement down the stairs to face her. He was somewhat surprised by this because it was not her style to face a strong opponent without some sort of edge. In past experiences with Tsubaki she would use such hidden edges at a moment when her enemies thought they had the upper hand. In this case Inuyasha had partially assumed that she would have had demon soldiers here to try and weaken him if not kill him, but their was nothing in front of him except the endless steps that led downward to the black pit that Tsubaki herself had sent him into in order to break his will to her command. He was now beginning to wonder if saying "no" to support was not the smartest thing to do. Finally, after what felt like hours of never ending moment of walking he exited the dark staircase and saw the familiarly large room with the large black pit and the slim dark robed wearing for dark priestess Tsubaki who was staring at the pit with the simplest of smiles on her face. Inuyasha walked carefully behind her knowing she knew he was there because she had the all seeing glass orb next to her and obviously knew of his approach. "So Inuyasha my former general...you have returned to me. How does it feel to walk away from the power I gave you and still walk like you did before? Do you not remember what it was like to fight for me? For your ideals? Does this room not look familiar to you as the place where your ideals were first born?" said Tsubaki who finally turned to face him and staring at him with that same smile she had.

"I could never forget Tsubaki. I could never forget all the people I killed, the lives I destroyed, and all the pain I caused. How can someone forget something like that? You knew the pit was going to destroy me yet you didn't tell me. Why?" said Inuyasha as he drew his sword as if to give her a reason to answer him truthfully.

"Because had you known what I knew you would have done what you did a few days ago sooner. Besides I have others that were just as strong as you were Inuyasha. You were a second field test in an experiment of trial and error. The general before you was a full blooded demon who was the first who went into the black pit and for a time he was strong and dependable, but right before I recruited you and Kohaku I noticed he was becoming less efficient in his work as well as getting slower in his fighting. It was then I learned that the black pit's powers were only temporary to those who went into it and came back out stronger. But like anyone who was raised to be holy...or unholy for that matter I realized that I should continue and study this pits potential until I could find away to keep its potency while preventing it from eventually killing those that it granted power. By that time I decided that I would need a new general and use the one I had to unknowingly find the replacement. So I used my glass orb that you see before me to look for potential candidates and that is when I discovered you and your companions fighting Naraku," said Tsubaki has her smile increased greatly at the fight she had witnessed.

"You chose me for a reason and it wasn't over the fact that I killed Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna with my Tetsuigia. Why me?" said Inuyasha who showed more teeth as he let out a low growl.

"Because when I saw you fight I saw the fire in your eyes, the strength you possessed, and your endurance that none of the others had that made you were the one. It was the way you fought with Naraku that made me suspect that half-demons could possibly use this pit in order to become stronger. However, I was unsure of this and I couldn't just get any half-demon lying around. I needed you for this experiment because there were no other half-demons around that could survive the black pits potency like you did. When thegeneral you killed was bringing you back I tested a weaker demon in putting him into the pit and he was consumed and destroyed by the awesome power behind it. The demon had no purpose for living in life except to serve others and not have others serve him. You though as much as I hate to admit it...but are almost one of kind Inuyasha. Almost one of a kind because you know what it means to be both a saint and sinner regardless of your past history with others. That is why I chose you. I believed that you would be the perfect half-demon that could embrace the pits power without any problems. I watch you fight like the devil when you went on your campaigns to the North, South, East, and Western lands. You lasted much longer then the general before you Inuyasha and you did not once lose your stride when it came to fighting efficiently," said Tsubaki who had an air of anger in her voice this time when she spoke.

"But my betrayal to you proved your belief wrong didn't it? Otherwise you would never have used General Gore to replace my position by your side," said Inuyasha who was starting to understand everything she was saying.

Tsubaki smiled and the air of anger she had from before was no longer their, but Inuyasha was sure that it was probably buried beneath this apparent mask she now had on her face. "Yes and no. Imagine my surprise when I discovered that you were no longer in the infirmary with Kaede and Totosai in an attempt to heal yourself. I had previously suspected that Tenseiga's energy blast of healing energy caused you to start thinking outside the boundaries of your loyalty to me and that of your friends. Your betrayal just confirmed what I had believed the moment I saw your bleeding body in the infirmary. By that time General Gore like you was already strong so I put him in the pit to make him as strong as you and if I had to keep going through demon generals after demon generals then so be it, but I would rule all that was Japan even if I had to make all demons extinct," said Tsubaki whose newly grown smile became the definition of the term psychotic in what Inuyasha's mind believed would be fitting for the former dark priestess.

"You...animal! You have a lot of nerve to even try such a thing on demons let alone half-demons. This just gives me all the more reason to cut your guts out and stuff down your throat so I can watch you gag on your own organs," said a seriously angry Inuyasha who was nearly yelling and growling fiercely at Tsubaki whose smile left when Inuyasha made the threat to her, but still kept a small smirk.

"Did I upset you? I'm sorry I thought by telling you the truth that you so desperately wanted to know it would calm you by giving you the answers you seek. My mistake I suppose, but enough talk about what was done and who did what...let us end this now," said Tsubaki who summoned dark energy into her hand.

"Yes let's finish this for I grow increasingly angry of your very voice being heard in my demon ears," said Inuyasha creating a large scowl on Tsubaki's face making Inuyasha mentally smirk inside at making her angry.

Almost instantly Tsubaki moved with unnatural speed that only a demon could possess and then launched her attack on Inuyasha by shooting dark energy orbs. Inuyasha moved with his own demonic speed and dodged left and right as he moved to dodge the dark blast of energy Tsubaki was shooting at him. "You can't dodge me forever," said Tsubaki who then ate her own words as she moved out of striking distance of Inuyasha's deadly Tetsuigia.

"I could say same thing about you Tsubaki with all the dodging you're doing against me and my sword. Your greatest weakness Tsubaki is not being able take punishment from your opponent despite your incredible power," said Inuyasha who felt he could mess with Tsubaki's mind by eroding her will to fight him and breaking her concentration.

"WEAKNESS! YOU INUYASHA ARE THE BIGGEST LIVING WEAKNESS THAT EVER LIVED!" yelled Tsubaki who was clearly offended by Inuyasha's words to her.

Inuyasha easily dodged another energy orb that was several feet from his moving body as Tsubaki's attacks were becoming more irrational by the second. Inuyasha knew that even though the attacks were irrational the orbs themselves were far from harmless and there was a slim chance that he could still be hit by the energy. "This from someone who can't even stand the site of old age much less her death? Please! You've had this coming for a long time!" said Inuyasha with a small grin on his face while his words it seemed had infuriated Tsubaki even further.

In moment of sheer rage and irrationality Tsubaki aimed her dark orbed energy in all directions causing an explosion around her of immense proportions shaking the upper half of he castle violently. "What the hell was that?" said Shinn looking around as did everyone else except Sesshomorru who deep down had wondered who of the two forces below generated such power.

"I believe it was one of the two combatants who generated that attack down below us in the inner depths of the castle. Of which one them who created it however, I am unsure," said Sesshomorru.

"Maybe we should get out of here before the castle collapses," said Shippo nervously.

"We can't leave Inuyasha here by himself," said Kagome worriedly.

"As much as I would like to agree with you young priestess the little fox demon is right and we must leave here. ALL TROOPS ABDANDONE THE CASTLE!" Shinn yelled at the end as the army of demon soldiers ran out of the castle and into the giant courtyard and the abandoned homes that were at a safe distance from the castle and waited in silence.

(Back underground)

The smoke from the derby was everywhere as Tsubaki was breathing heavily as she found herself exhausted from unleashing such a extremelypowerful attack. Inuyasha was just as exhausted though he had wounds to show for it. The blasts that naturally did hit him took their toll on his body as most of his body was exposed and bleeding heavily covering most of his body like a second skin. "I got to admit Tsubaki when you want to hit someone you don't just find a way...you make a way," said Inuyasha who despite himself was smiling.

Tsubaki in her own right was shocked that Inuyasha was not dead despite the wounds he had been suffering after the attack. In fact it was probably sheer luck in her mind that he was even standing and not passed out from his heavily bleeding wounds that covered over 80 of his body. "What are you? Why don't you die?" said Tsubaki she said exhausted, but still just as angry as ever.

"Simple. First...I'm a half-demon whose got a lot of experience in life and death situations. Second...I can't die because I'm fighting for something that's worth living for," said Inuyasha who was suddenly seeing two Tsubaki's and not one.

"What...what is worth fighting to live for? Tell me," said Tsubaki whose voice was that of a plea rather then demand.

"Heheheheheh. You want to know? I tell you. What I fight for that's worth living is...the next generation of life," said Inuyasha who now saw four Tsubaki's that soon began to multiply into eight.

"I don't understand. This power that sustains me is what I fight for yet I feel as if I have suffered the same wounds that show on you, but you laugh as if they are nothing. How can you possibly ignore such pain?" said Tsubaki who had blood running out and down her mouth as she realized she could no longer feed of her power to keep her in this world.

"Because I have felt worse pain in my life that is beyond physical comprehension and this is nothing more to me then minor flesh wound. Is it true that the power you were releasing at me sustains you?" said Inuyasha who to a degree was giving a half truth half lie speech at this point, but Tsubaki didn't know that.

"Yes and I keep calling upon it to sustain me because I don't want to die," said Tsubaki as her body started to collapse under its own weight and she was now on her knees in intense pain.

"Everyone dies Tsubaki and no can stop it. Not even me or my mate and she's human. Yet we live life to the fullest and are without regret what we do because we knew the consequences of our actions. My mate and I knew that one daywe would die and our offspring would carry on our legacy. You however, havecaused too much pain and have no offspring of your own. When you die Tsubaki you will not have anyone to pass on what you know and your legacy...will die with you," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I don't want to die without someone to carry on my legacy. I'm...I'm too afraid," said Tsubaki who was now lying completely on the rocky floor as more blood left her body.

(A/N: In case your wondering she overtaxed on her powers and is paying for it.)

Inuyasha walked over to her using his sword as a crutch and had a look of pity in his eyes as he looked at Tsubaki's dying life. "If you want...I'll stay with you till you die...out of respect of course," said Inuyasha and saw Tsubaki look at him with tears in her eyes as she gave a gentle nod of the head to indicate she wanted him too.

"Thank you," said Tsubaki in a gentle voice as if she were an innocent child begin taken care of by noble hero who knew nothing of darkness and only that of light.

(A/N: A little mushy, but what can i say I'm not going to have the hero be a villain...again!)

Carefully Inuyasha scooped up the upper half of Tsubaki with his left arm and held and soothed her until she died with tear lines running down her face. She had a small yet, honest smile on her face as if she finallyfound peace at last. Inuyasha could help, but smile gently at her now dead form as he saw the peaceful smile that graced her dead body. However, it was short lived as the structure above him started to shake and everything around him started to crumble. "Damn! I got to get out of here before were both buried under here," said Inuyasha as he made his way up the step one step at a time with Tsubaki still in his arms with Tetsuigia as a crutch.

Inuyasha's vision had stabilized when he held Tsubaki in his arms, but when he was holding her now while going up the steps he found he was only able to go up the steps using his sense of feel as he motioned his body to rise to the next step despite the intense pain he was feeling. After all he had a mate to get back to and he would be damned if he broke his deal with Sango to come back alive. As Inuyasha struggled to get to the top of the stairway he thought if Sango could take the loss of him not being their when he would be needed most. For when Kohaku became older and they would celebrate his birthday with great anticipation, for when he and Sango finally had children...or at least one child to see grow up as they grow old and watch as their offspring continues the journey to be the best that they set out to do when they was struggling to live in a harsh world.

As his vision blurred even further he finally made his way up the stairs and headed for the nearest exit he could find as more derby fell from the ceiling. At one point near the door his legs gave out and he was on his knees still holding Tsubaki in one arm while grasping Tetsuigia with another. Using all the strength he had left inside him that was buried deep down inside himself he rose from the ground and left the castle just as it started to finally cave in on itself with a force that sent Inuyasha flying out into the courtyard where he was immediate picked up by a soldier. "Sir are you all right?" said a voice Inuyasha barely recognized as Ryoushin.

"Yes Ryoushin I...I am alive, but...I do not feel so good," said Inuyasha who still carried Tsubaki in his left arm.

"It's all right sir your alive and that's what counts," said Ryoushin who was a little puzzled as to why Inuyasha carried Tsubaki in left arm carefully lowered Inuyasha down on the ground and pried Tsubaki from his left arm.

"Ryoushin I want you to give Tsubaki a proper burial near the wreckage of thecastle somewhere. Do you understand?" said Inuyasha as Kagome and the others came over and looked to see Tsubaki's dead body in Ryoushin's arms.

"But sir she's the enemy. She deserves to be cut down and fed to mindless demons," said Ryoushin only to have his protest be cut short by an extremely angry look by Inuyasha who gave a very threatening growl as blood oozed down his face from his head wound.

"Are you defying Ryoushin? Because if you are...then I WILL slice you up and feed you to those mindless demons you speaking of. Tsubaki may have been my enemy, but that doesn't mean she doesn't deserve to have her spirit rest in peace. I ask that you do this for me Ryoushin as well as for Tsubaki...so her fear of death does not come to pass as the way she described her fear to me," said Inuyasha as Shinn and Sesshomorru of all people helped him and allowed him to put away Tetsuigia in its sheath.

"What do we do now sir that there is no one left to fight?" said Shinn curiously at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha thought for a moment about what to say before he addressed his men. "There is always left to fight they just haven't appeared yet. However, let us not worry about this now for I am tired and weary of battle. Let's go to Kaede's village so I may heal their and see my mate and my second-in-command once more. I miss their faces and I wish to see them again," said Inuyasha in a nearly faint whisper that was barely even readable as he suddenly passed out from his wounds and exhaustion.

"GENERAL! GENERAL!" yelled a frantic Shinn as saw Inuyasha's breathing becoming dangerously shallow as they now all hurried to Kaede's village to save Inuyasha's fading life.

(A/N: Will Inuyasha die from his wounds? Will he perish and face that darkness that is greater then death itself? Review first then will talk. HAHAHAHA!)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20-Conclussion: Life and Loved Ones

Darkness surrounded Inuyasha for what seemed like an eternity as he heard faint voices that seemed to argue about something he could quite understand. Something else he couldn't quite hear properly was being said, but he blocked it out because he believed it to be of unnecessary importance. His mind wandered around the thought of ever seeing Sango as well as Kohaku again and wondered if being too honorable to Tsubaki was a crime. "My dear sweet Sango how I wish to hold you in my arms one more time and tell you I love you with all my heart," said Inuyasha in the dark recesses of his mind.

At that moment images of Sango's and Kohaku's face's appeared before him like he was staring up into a lake in the air. He tried to move his right arm to grab them, but his body wouldn't respond to his wishes causing him to frown. Inuyasha felt not only was his body not responding, but also he was being held down by an external source outside of his own being. He tried again only harder this time commanding his body to fight this unknown external source as well as obey his command to move on its own. Once again he failed, but not before felt his hand move and grab something hard that wasn't their, but he could clearly feel. It was then Inuyasha heard mumbled words floating around him, but he just barely managed to hear something or someone call to him. He couldn't understand what they were saying at first, but he aught several words despite them being severely muffled. "Gen...eral...Inuy...asha...sir…pl...stop," said a voice that sounded familiar to Inuyasha.

(In the Living World)

Shinn along with several of Inuyasha's fellow soldiers including Ryoushin carried their esteemed general back to Kaede's village as fast as inhumanly possible with Kilala, Kikyo, Kagome, Miroku, and even Sesshomorru trying hard to catch up. When they arrived at Kaede's village Kaede herself motioned them where to place Inuyasha so she could tend to his wounds. "It seems every time I see thy Inuyasha he is more wounded and near death then before," said Kaede as she motioned the loyal soldiers to leave so she could tend to Inuyasha's injuries.

Shinn stayed for a moment to look at a wounded Inuyasha then to old priestess Kaede who was currently bandaging the general's arms. "Perhaps old priestess, but if I know General Inuyasha as I think I do he will survive this and become stronger for it," said Shinn as he left to wait for the remaining demon army to come back.

Almost immediately after Shinn left however, Kaede was disturpted from her healing of Inuyasha by none other then Inuyasha's mate that was Sango. She had come running or rushing if you will into the house to see Inuyasha in his current condition. Sango could only gasp as to see him like that as did Kohaku who came in a moment later with a worried look on his face along with Sango. "Will...will he survive Priestess Kaede?" said Sango in a very worried voice.

"His injuries are the greatest I have ever seen Inuyasha ever receive from any fight he has ever returned from. He has a chance of surviving this Sango, but I don't want to get ye hopes up child for there is more then enough of a possibility Inuyasha will die," said Kaede who felt a little bit disheartened in saying that.

"General Inuyasha will live through this I know he will Lady Kaede. He may have taken a lot of abuse from Tsubaki, but all things that life has thrown at him made Inuyasha stronger then what he has received from Tsubaki," said Kohaku confidently.

"I hope ye are right child for I fear for Inuyasha almost as much as ye both do," said Kaede as she, Sango, and Kohaku saw Inuyasha's blood covered chest barely rise due to his shallow breathing.

(In Inuyasha's mind)

Inuyasha seemed to float around in the even more as he saw the vision of Sango and Kohaku fade away into the shadows of the darkness. "I...I can't take this vast darkness anymore! I want to see my mate again if only if I were to die moments afterwards. I want to see her if only for a moment and I'll be damned if something or someone tries to stop me," said Inuyasha as he stared at the continuation of the darkness as he fought his way out of the darkness and into the light.

(In the Living World-Hours later)

"How bad are his injuries Lady Kaede?" said Miroku as he along with Kagome and the others entered the room seeing Inuyasha's broken, bleeding, and bandaged body.

"Inuyasha has lost a lot of blood, has a massive amount of broken bones on all parts of his body, and has suffered serious internal organ damage," said Kaede as she took a cold wet towel and dabbed it gently over Inuyasha's burning up head.

"Does that mean...Inuyasha will...die?" said Shippo who found just enough courage to say the last words in his sentence.

"Ye do not know much about half-demon physiology little Shippo, but I know enough that Inuyasha will survive if he himself chooses too," said Kaede

"Inuyasha...please don't...leave me," said Sango who was sitting next Kaede and was practically crying her eyes out.

"San...go," said Inuyasha as his eyes started to open as his one good hand reached out to the sound of her voice and grabbed her hand with his clawed and bandaged one.

"Inuyasha you're alright! I'm so happy your alive I was worried so much," said Sango who was about half a second away from hugging him when she realized how fragile he was in his current condition he was so she increased her grip gently on his bandaged hand affectionately without hurting him too much.

"I refuse...to...die like this. It's not befitting...for someone such as...myself to die...this way and besides...it would dishonor you...as well. Something...I would...never want...to do," said Inuyasha who gave a very weak smile.

Sango could only smile at Inuyasha's comment though she knew it was alsoinflating his ego a little and yetit was also...somewhat romantic when he directed ittowards her. "You're too sweet you know that," said Sango as she kissed affectionate on the lips and ignored some of the blood that left his mouth and wiped off some of the blood that was somewhat smeared across hers.

Inuyasha couldn't help, but laugh at that despite it causing him some minor discomfort it received in the process. "So Kaede how...how long am...I going to...be stuck...in...this room...for?" said Inuyasha who could wait to heal.

"Knowing ye Inuyasha you will be out of here in less then a week, but then again you were always were impatient with the healing process so it will probably be sooner," said Kaede as she finished bandaging the right side of his body.

"Don't worry Kaede I'm sure I can find SOME away to keep Inuyasha contained long enough to heal properly," said Sango giving a mischievous smile as Kaede walked away and Inuyasha raised a questionable eyebrow at Sango though clearly knew what she was talking about.

It was Kohaku's turn to speak now. "By the way Inuyasha I spoke to Ryoushin and he said that he convinced Kikyo to give Tsubaki a proper burial that she had in fact requested to you before she died. It took some convincing according to Ryoushin since Kikyo didn't want to do it and neither did Kagome or the monk. However, when we told them it was a direct order from you and that they were going to do it or else they gave in knowing that they were no match for us. Even Sesshomorru was supporting it saying something about 'showing respect to your enemies' or something like that," said Kohaku who shrugged at the last part remembering what Ryoushin had told him

Inuyasha laughed at that and once more winced under pain, but he endured it and smiled a little to compensate for cutting off his laughing. "Thanks Kohaku...for telling me that. Please...go outside and...wait for the...the others and tell...tell them I'm all...right and do...do not wished to be...disturbed under...any circumstances," said Inuyasha as he looked briefly to Kohaku then back to Sango as he gave her his own mischievous smile.

"Yes sir!" said Kohaku who saluted Inuyasha as he immediately sensed something was up with his sister and Inuyasha so he decided to respect their privacy with each other and left with a courteous nod.

(Four days later)

Inuyasha awoke next to Sango who was gracefully covered by his fire rat clothing considering she wasn't wearing much else under it. Despite all of his injuries Inuyasha was able to move within reason by the second and third day and Sango was able to show what she meant by "contained" when Inuyasha was able to move again. Needless to say everyone got the meaning of that word when they heard sounds coming from the little house. Inuyasha imagined poor Shippo in his mind probably thinking he was in here suffering from his injuries when the fox demon was more further from the truth. "If Shippo knew what was going on in here he would be traumatized for life," said Inuyasha who couldn't help, but laugh slightly if only a little as to not disturb Sango from her sleep.

Sango however, woke up regardless of his laughing because she finally had her strength back after nearly burning it all away the past two days. It was only because of her skills as a demon slayer that she was even able to keep up with Inuyasha even in his weakened condition. Pretty soon she would have to toughen up a lot just to keep up with Inuyasha when he was at full strength as well as fully healed. "Hello Inuyasha I trust your MUCH better now?" said Sango in a somewhat her muffled, tired, and happy voice, but she emphasized the words much all too clearly.

"I feel MUCH better my loving mate. Want to go again?" said Inuyasha who emphasized 'Much' as she did and gave her a very mischievous smile.

Sango was a little shocked that he could goagain so quickly, but then again he was a half-demon after all so it was only natural for him to have more stamina then her. "Not right now Inuyasha you kind of...wore me out from last night and I still haven't recovered fully," said Sango in an apologetic like voice but still managed to kiss his chest affectionately as a way to say she was sorry.

"Sorry Sango I didn't mean for you to overexert yourself too much. Can you forgive me?" said Inuyasha in a half apologetic half humored toned of voice as he kissed her forehead.

Sango looked up at him and gave a small mischievous smile as she rubbed her hands around his well muscled chest. "I suppose...IF you make it up to me," said Sango letting the smile increase.

Inuyasha more then understood what she meant and smiled as well only he showed more teeth as he let out a small laugh. "Of course my dear sweet Sango and I know just what I have to do to make it up to you. But first...let us rest a little while longer so we can save our energy for that," said Inuyasha and Sango nodded in agreement since Inuyasha still had one more say of healing left before Kaede said it was all right for him to come out of the hut.

(One day later)

Inuyasha was now wearing his fire rat clothing and Sango had on her usual traveling kimono that you wore when she wasn't wearing her demon slayer outfit. When they both walked outside with her arm rapped around his they heard praising cheers from the demon troops who had waited near the house watching over their general who had in turn watched over them after many battles. Inuyasha couldn't help, but smile at the overwhelming crowd of demons both full and half as they all yelled out "GENERAL" over and over again with weapons in the hand and over their heads. Kagome along with Miroku, and Kikyo were in Inuyasha mind as far away from him as though he were a diseased animal that was infecting everyone.

Only Kohaku, Shippo, Kilala, and even Sesshomorru it finally seemed were the only ones that respected him as what he had become.No surpise thatKoga was nowhere in sightsince his sent was old meaning he had left the shortly after he had arrived here originally after betraying Tsubaki. Inuyasha raised his hand and the cheering slowly stopped as he stared at them all with a smile on his face. "My fellow soldiers as well as good friends I am pleased that you have made it back here after the battle to join me in celebrating, possibly our greatest battle and victory TO DATE!" said Inuyasha as the screams jumped up again another level at the acknowledgement Inuyasha gave them.

Inuyasha raised his hand again for silence and the crowd of demon troops immediately obeyed. "However, this doesn't mean we can let down our guard for second. Now that our...former sanctuary is gone, we will have to locate an area where we can build a newer, stronger, and more powerful sanctuary where those who seek sanctuary may receive it in open arms. That dream that brought us together is still with us because we still believe in it and I refuse to see it die because of this unfortunate set back. In fact I was hoping that we could rebuild here...in this village and grow as we did once more!" said Inuyasha and the crowd roared once more.

Sango and the others were a little surprised by this, especially Kaede who was more shocked then the others. Inuyasha raised a hand once more and walked over to Kaede who now looked up at the seemingly tall half-demon who had a kind and dare she think it...gentle smile on his face and in his eyes. "That is of course...if you would grant me this great honor...Lady Kaede," said Inuyasha who surprised Kaede even more by bowing his head in front of her as a sign of respect to her.

Kaede looked at Kagome and the others who were motioning her to say no. Especially Kagome she notice who was basically waving her arms in a way that said no without the words so Inuyasha wouldn't hear. However, when she looked at those who were all in favor she realized that it wouldn't be just a sanctuary for full and half-demons, but for humans as well who were entranced bydemons like Sangowas with Inuyasha. Kaede knew Sango would one day be with Inuyasha while baring his child and she had to think of the childs safety as well. "Inuyasha...you have my permission and my support to build the sanctuary here in this village" Kaede finally said causing a major cheer from everyone of the army in front of her.

Inuyasha smiled and gave respectful nod and Sango did as well before kissing Inuyasha with a passion. Even Sesshomorru was pleased as he stared at Inuyasha and Sango and chuckled noticeably if only for a little bit as he let out brief half smile that was barely noticeable. 'I think...Father would be pleased by this if he saw Inuyasha now andwith what his half-demonson has accomplished...like I am with him. Congratulations my little brother you finally outdid even me and have earned my respect,' thought Sesshomorru who silently nodded to his brother and left without a word coming out of his mouth on such a subject.

Inuyasha only saw half of Sesshomorru's face however, as he was currently distracted by Sango who he was kissing with a passion equal to if not greater to her own. Shippo's eyes were once more covered by Kilala this time and used her cat tails to prevent Shippo from seeing just how passionate the two lovers were being. Shinn did the same with Kohaku who in his mind as well as the others was still too young to understand the meaning of love and how to 'properly' express itin the way Inuyasha and Sango were doing it in. Of course it didn't matter since almost everyone was happy with this and nothing was going to change it. "Inuyasha I'm so happy right now I don't know what there is that could make this day more happier then I currently am," said Sango as she looked into his pure golden eyes that seemed to scream happiness to her.

"Oh? What about...THIS!" said Inuyasha in a small whispery voice as he gently placed his demon clawed hand on her belly and it was then they both felt something stir deep within her that they both knew was another life.

"Inuyasha is that...?" said Sango with surprise as she felt the little life now stirring inside her.

"Yes. It's OUR child. I can already tell he's going to be strong like his mother, but powerful and handsome like his father," said Inuyasha with an affectionate smile.

"Don't you mean SHE is going to be strong?' said Sango questionably at Inuyasha as she snuggled her head into his chest.

"Well that is a distinct possibility, but till then lets just call the baby a he for now until the baby arrives," said Inuyasha in an even lower voice so no one could hear them.

"For now I suppose, but I'm still every once in a while get to call the child a she," said Sango trying to agree to something along the lines that the baby was a girl.

Inuyasha just smiled and laugh slightly as he then looked into Sango's eyes before saying the one word that possibly brought them together in the beginning. "Deal," said Inuyasha as he kissed her once more as they were absorbed into crowd of demon soldiers as a new celebration was taking place.

The End


End file.
